Saw: The Trials of Minato Sahashi - Retrial
by Phen0m20
Summary: Swept up as but a small pawn in a much larger game, Minato Sahashi must face his worst nightmares alongside a hated rival to earn back the ones they love or die trying. Throughout their experiences of heartbreak and triumph, their journey brings them closer together... Reboot of "Saw: The Trials of Minato Sahashi"
1. Forgiveness

**A/N:**

It's been a rough few years, but I'm back to finish what I started. I hope you all enjoy.

Oh, and this is a reboot of my old Saw/Sekirei crossover, not a sequel. Just want to get that out of the way to avoid confusion.

* * *

 **Forgiveness**

 **October 17, 2020**

Minato stepped onto the bus outside his cram school, wearily using his month-long bus pass to pay his fare. He knew it was coming up due for another renewal but at the moment it still worked, so as far as he was concerned it was doing better than he was.

Ever since... _it_ had happened, Minato Sahashi had been a broken man, even more so than before. He still went to cram school, still studied for the exams...but with such a listless display of apathy that even the teacher felt disconcerted and would avoid interacting with Minato as though he was afraid of contamination.

That suited Minato just fine, considering how much he had to work when at home. The residents of the Izumo Inn had done their best after the event, but with all them hurting just as much, Minato couldn't afford to grieve or rest and had to try to be there for everyone as best he could. But as time went on, and sleep remained equally elusive, Minato's lack of energy and drive undercut his efforts to help his ladies and made him feel even more pathetic whenever they tried to cheer him up or help him.

The biggest change had been with Kazehana and Matsu, both of whom had actually stopped trying to ambush him for 'experiments' or 'lovey-dovey play' and just tried cuddle with Minato as much as possible, as though they could restart his spirit through sheer physical contact and their own psychic abilities.

And though most men would maim small countries to be in that position, Minato would have given anything to be strong enough for them to not have to take care of him like this. He hated how much he'd fallen apart after _it'd_ happened, but the depression and helplessness that had struck him refused to heal and all he could do was fight against it to smile and interact with the rest of his flock.

He looked up from his morose reverie to see a couple sitting down across from him nuzzling each other in a heedless display of affection he couldn't even muster up the energy to be envious of. He turned away after a moment of watching, despite the fact that if he only said the word, everyone in his flock would do the same to him and more...

Not that Miya was any less strict about 'indecent displays' in the Inn. A traditionalist to the last, Miya was tireless in making sure they grieved in 'proper form' and didn't let their decorum slip even for a moment. If Minato had cared to observe, he might have noticed how...serene Miya was about the whole thing, as though she felt the peace and quiet were what everyone needed.

Minato sighed as he got closer to the stop closest to the Inn and finally pulled the bento Tsukiumi had made from his briefcase to pick as much as he could stomach it. He knew he should have eaten it sooner but his appetite had also taken a hit and he often had to go without for some time in order to get the urge to eat anything at all.

Unfortunately, this put him in the position of putting off eating his lunch until the last minute like now, which would then make him unable and unwilling to eat dinner, thus leading to Miya's displeasure and increased worry from his flock. But Tsukiumi always tried so hard to be a 'proper wife' and he didn't have the heart to look her in the eyes and tell her he hadn't eaten the meal she'd tried so much to make perfect. It never occurred to him to even lie about it and just give the food away, and even if it did, he wouldn't do it...he couldn't hurt them any more than he already was by existing this way.

 _Tomorrow_ He told himself, _Tomorrow I'll make things better once I get a good night's sleep. I'll make them happy again._ It was sadly a mantra he'd been saying ever since the beginning, and yet each night came and went without that blessed sleep that would give him back the purpose needed to be strong for his flock.

Still mentally trying to bolster himself up even as he forced himself to finish the bento, Minato found that they'd arrived at his stop. Hurriedly swallowing the last bite, Minato rushed to pack his stuff away and get off the bus before it took off again, Miya would **not** approve of his being late for dinner, that was another thing she'd gotten stricter about.

Luckily for him, he made it off the vehicle in time and stood on the street huffing a bit and grimacing at the way he'd bruised his throat with his hasty swallowing. Looking around, his face went from a grimace of discomfort to a grimace of confusion...this wasn't his stop. He'd mistaken one of the landmark building around him for one of the ones by his usual stop...15 minutes walk away. Considering his own stop was a further 15 min from the Inn, even running would see Minato late and in the bad books of the Inn mistress.

Sighing despondently, Minato turned down the nearest alley, hoping a shortcut would see him miraculously there in time. If not, at least he'd be able to say he'd done his best to get there on time and maybe get something to eat instead of being faced with Miya's new rule of "If you aren't present, you don't get the meal."

In his haste and depression, Minato never looked up the dark and narrow alley...or saw the shrouded form that fell behind him to strike him sharply across the back of the head. As his consciousness faded, Minato's only thought was how worried his flock would be when he didn't show up...

 **Two weeks later...**

Minato Sahashi's unconscious body sagged limply in a rust-speckled folding chair. His head drooped on his right shoulder, drool spilling from the corner of his mouth and adding a stain to the white shirt he was still wearing. Loosely-tied ropes loop around his torso, fastening him to the timeworn seat securely but not enough to cause lack of blood flow. An IV flanking his left pumped unknown fluids into his arm, possibly water, and other fluids to keep him going.

A sluggish grunt slipped through the dark-haired ronin's chapped lips as his eyes began to crack open ever so slightly, gradually adjusting to the dim lighting as he blinked awake.

The subtle beating in his chest starts to quicken as he grew more aware of his new surroundings, adrenaline starting to course through his veins.

He took a deep breath and coughed from the shock of inhaling the moist and stagnant air. With his senses finally alert and aware, his attention rapidly fluttered around the room, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings before drifting upon the ropes looping his waist, and a tape recorder in his lap, on which was a posted note which read "play me" in Kanji.

He involuntarily shouts, "Wha- where am I?! Help!"

Minato's mind was now racing; his heart vocally pounding against his internal organs as he immediately realized what was going on:

He had been kidnapped.

But why? What motivation would someone have to take him away from his home and loved ones? It couldn't be money, considering that he barely made enough to support even himself. A grudge wouldn't make much sense either, since Minato has always been kind and protective of others, especially his Sekirei.

His eyes suddenly widened as the thought sent melting waves of dread throughout his body, "My Sekirei!"

The words hang in the air for several moments like cadavers on meat hooks. His torment increased as images of the ones he loved also being at the mercy of an unknown entity flooded into his mind. Though stricken with panic, he tried rationalizing the situation and thinking things through.

As of now, the Sekirei Plan was near its end, and emotions were high for all remaining participants. Considering all that had happened over the past few months, his harem of little birds was now the largest of anyone that remained, and people may have it out for him for that reason.

But if that was the case, why not just kill him? Doing so would not only end his life, but all the Sekirei he winged would perish as well. Why go through all of this trouble to kidnap somebody, then just leave them alone strapped to a chair without anyone supervising them? Did they just not have the balls to follow through with it? Instead just deciding to say 'fuck it' and left him there to rot?

Minato's savant-level intuition kicked in then, and he looked around the room once more; this time focusing on the upper portions of the walls. His eyes fell upon a security camera in the distance.

 _'Yes, that makes sense. Why risk letting your victim know your face or voice when they could simply watch your actions from a distance?'_ He thought to himself as he saw the light on its side that showed it was on and operational.

But there was still the matter of the tape recorder in his lap. Since it clearly read "play me", whatever was on it must have key information as to why he was ripped from his home and loved ones. Or it had a trap that would be set off the moment he turned it on...either way he needed to free himself first though in order to play it.

As it turns out, it was much easier to do than he'd anticipated. So much so that with a strong tug, the ropes frayed to the point of snapping, causing the chair to capsize as his weight gave way. The IV was violently ripped out from his arm, eliciting a shriek from him as he landed flat on his face. The tape recorder slid across the floor before bumping into the opposing wall.

Evidently, whomever did this must have wanted him to escape, although Minato skeptically considered the possibility that they'd simply been incompetent. Minato vaguely recalled a European saying to that effect, "Never assume malice what can adequately be explained by stupidity."

Shaking the cobwebs and rubbing his bleeding arm, the ronin clawed his way over and grabbed the tape recorder. As he rose to his feet, a sharp pain originating from his midsection caused him to double over with his arms around his waist. He could have sworn someone stabbed him with a knife or worse which how much it hurt. For all he knew, whoever had taken him may have cut him open to rip out his kidneys and sell them on eBay.

He lifted his shirt, coming across a four-inch incision just below his belly button sewn shut by a thin black wire. "A scar...?" he mused out loud before pressing down on the play button on the tape player. The sooner he got some answers the better as far as he was concerned,

 _"Hello, Minato. I want to play a game. So far, you have led a highly uneventful, yet respectable life: you failed two college entrance exams, but you remedied this by quickly acquiring a job as a construction worker. You are friendly to everyone around you, and when you were pulled into the Sekirei Plan, you treated all of the Sekirei you winged with respect and compassion. However, you also suffer from a distinct lack of self-worth: you believe yourself to be unworthy of the women who are all but designed to love you unconditionally. If you are indeed unworthy of them, now is your chance to earn them. They are all here, in this building, all in danger, and only you can save them."_

'What the hell is he talking about?!' Minato's nerves are stricken with a massive panic attack, the hand in which he held the tape recorder getting hit with the brunt of it as it clenched and shook uncontrollably. His Sekirei are here too and...in danger?!

 _"To your right and left are two doors: one leads to the outside and to freedom, the other to your Sekirei. However, if you choose the second door, you must first attach the collar next to it around your neck, as only then will the door open for you. This collar is ditzy, Minato: it is loaded with shotgun shells, which will fire into your head if any of you or your Sekirei attempt to cheat by using their powers to escape their predicaments. I'd warn them if I were you, I'd hate to see your struggle be for naught."_

"No way...this can't be happening!" Minato wanted to scream those words, but they never left the sanctuary of his throat beyond that of a squeak. He was too overwhelmed by the images his mind created of his Sekirei either in pain or peril or even their dying thanks to his own passing...He kept listening, hoping that there was some way he could save them,

 _"Of course, you could always choose the other door and escape to the outside, leaving your Sekirei to die here. Should you dispatchable to attempt their rescue, you only have five hours to get to them and the key to your collar if you run this gauntlet. Will they live or die, Minato? Is your safety of more importance than the well-being of those devoted to you? Make your choice Minato...the games await their player."_

The tape recorder slid from Minato's now cold, sweaty grasp, falling to the floor as he backed away in horror, his eyes bulging, hands shaking; twitching. He felt like throwing up, but the incision on his stomach prevented such action. It also felt like he hadn't eaten in days. How long had he been out for? How could all this have happened?!

He focused his sights on the camera and shouted desperately, "Do what you want to me, but I beg you, please spare them! Let them go, and I'll do whatever you want, please!" His whole body vibrating with terror at the idea of his loved ones suffering for him yet again.

 **XXXXXX**

John Kramer sat in his chair, chin resting upon his hand as he nodded in approval at Minato's brave and selfless statement.

Somehow, he felt that the actions of his most recent subject would prove to be very unique. Something about him was different, special even. He couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was, all he knew was that it was there. He wasn't holding his breath, though. This was only the start of his journey. What that journey would consist of, what trials would be endured and possibly conquered, would be up to the young man whom Jigsaw had chosen as his player.

 **XXXXXX**

As Minato panicked, he suddenly realized something, 'What if he's bluffing?'

His Sekirei are strong, and even Matsu could have held her own given her wits, so how could they be here and as helpless as this voice was describing...?

He turned to spy a manila folder lying on the floor next to the damaged chair, some files sticking out thanks to it getting knocked about when he'd escaped from being tied down. Quickly picking it up and opening it, his eyes widened in horror at what he saw, "No, no, no!..."

Inside the folder were photos of his Sekirei, each out cold and locked in some kind of twisted mechanism, each more bizarre and different than the last. But they all had one common theme; All of them were helpless and easily dispatchable if left alone. There was no more doubt in Minato's mind that they were here, and that they would die if he didn't help them.

Even if things had changed from when the pictures had been taken, he flatly refused to consider the idea of abandoning the only people in his life to refuse to give up on him despite having more than enough reason to in his mind. He wanted to scream, to cry in despair, lash out in anger, anything to vent his loathing at the helplessness he and his were now caught in. But at the same time, he knew that wouldn't do any good and he needed to focus on getting them all out alive. He shoved his feelings of inadequacy and self-loathing aside. His Sekirei needed him now more than ever.

Minato made his way towards the door and approached the shotgun collar. With reluctance, he lifted it from the handle and gave it a very thorough inspection. Six shotgun shells encircled the collar's outer circumference, all pointed towards a central point, and four red light bulbs were screwed into the collar's chin.

It had a decent weight to it, likely around eight pounds if he was any judge, It was sturdy enough to stay locked in place thanks to the leather straps which dangled from the device like overalls. It was going to be a chore to carry this thing around with him, but if it meant the safety of his Sekirei, he would endure anything.

He looked up at the clock just above the doorway with trepidation. It stayed static at 5:00:00, but would most likely begin its countdown once the collar was secured around his neck as the mystery voice told him. The focus on 'games' bothered Minato, even beyond the idea of someone using his loves' lives as 'pieces'...it reminded him of something from before, but his mind was so scattered and worked up he couldn't focus enough to bring it to mind.

The ronin took a few deep breaths, exhaling through his mouth after each inhalation through his nose. He decided his course of action, and swept his gaze towards the camera once more, "Fine." He snarled with unusual heat as he hoisted the collar up over his head and brings it down onto his shoulder, being as gentle as possible despite the urge to slam it down in anger. As he adjusted its straps, a buzzer on the contraption goes off and the four lights come to life, indicating that there was now no turning back. "I'll play your game."

 **XXXXXX**

"He didn't bother approaching the other door even once!" Dr. Gordon noted in surprised approval, as he placed his hands on the desk, leaning in towards the video feeds as he watched the boy John had chosen prep himself for his imminent peril,

 _"He is committed, that much is for sure,"_ John replied in his usual raspy voice. He waved a hand over the several monitors compiling his desk, bringing up a new location into focus, until it showed on screen that someone was dangling in the shadows of another room. Save for a magenta hue on the individual's boot, the figure could not be distinguished thanks to the cloaking shadows. On the other hand, the cries for help the person was yelping was clear enough for any listener to deduce that the victim was female.

John glared at Dr. Gordon, _"Whether or not he has a change of heart, however, is yet to be seen. This next test will prove what sort of spine this individual has..."_

 **XXXXXX**

Minato pushed the door open with great caution, the creaking it emits making him all the more nervous and scared. The Ronin looked up at the timer above him,

 **5:00:00...4:59:59...4:59:58…**

He slowly peeked his head in and looked up and down the hall to gauge his next move. It was dimly lit, the walls crumbling or moldy, and nobody else but him was around about some cameras that Minato had a feeling would be a common theme in...wherever he was.

The ronin stepped out of the room and into the murky hallway, with the only sound that could be heard was his heavy breathing and faint footfalls. He shook his head, trying to get control over himself, but the severity of his situation made it impossible to keep centered.

As his entire body shook in fright, he suddenly heard slow, heavy footsteps approaching him. He looked over and saw a chain link fence where the hallways intersect blocking only his path in that direction.

The footsteps grew louder, making him contemplate running and getting out of sight before whoever it was caught him in their line of vision. He couldn't be sure if it was someone who would assist him, or make the shells aiming at his head go off. The inner battle he was in stalled him too long and the person appears out of the hallway perpendicular to the one he was trapped in.

A shriek jumped from Minato's throat when he saw the stranger, his back to the door he'd just exited. The beastly man slowly lumbered over to the fence and saw that the trembling ronin, who took the chance to examine the strange mook. Said goon was wearing a gruesome pig mask that had long, unkempt, thick black hair and his entire body was hidden beneath a red and black wrestling robe with a hood unfurled on the back of it. His hands were covered by black leather gloves and in his right hand, he twirled a spiked baseball bat with disturbing ease.

Minato felt the person before him was either staring into his soul or thinking of ways to make him suffer beyond his wildest imagination...neither prospect made the Ashikabi feel any better whatsoever. For what seemed like precious hours they stood there, quieter than an empty grave. Minato was glad that there was a barrier between the two of them to say the least, his fertile imagination providing several gory examples of what would happen if the barrier wasn't there.

Minato broke the silence by calling out, "W-what do you want?! Where are we? W-w-what the Hell is going on?!"

The pighead just looked at the desperate teen, tilting its head to the side as it examined him. Minato was breathing heavily and his eyes were saturated with unshed tears. It knew that the player would break from desperation right there and not make any progress; the pighead couldn't let that happen, it would ruin his fun before the games even started. Without a word, the silent specter raised his free arm and pointed at Minato...

Minato looked at the intimidating mute with confusion, questions whirling around in his mind. Why was the thing pointing at him? Was he the one who brought him here? Did he know where all of his Sekirei were?

Then it hit him, the goon wasn't pointing _at_ Minato...but behind him. Minato turned around, looking down the other hallway that Minato had not had time to notice before the pighead's appearance. He took note that at the end of the corridor the hall broke to the right and on the wall was a phrase written in crimson kanji: 'They risk their lives. Will you?'

Under it was an arrow pointing down the adjacent pathway. He felt both relief and determination at the knowledge that he wasn't trapped before he began. He was even more relieved when he turns around to see the masked man had vanished. It was odd that he didn't hear any footsteps, but he was just thankful whoever it was had gone. He did, however, feel that he needed to demand something from him, but what to ask had Minato perplexed?

' _Why are you doing this?'_

' _Is this just a bad dream?'_

' _Thank you?'_

He shook the thoughts from his mind. With all of his Sekirei's lives depending on him, he knew that he couldn't concern himself with it for now and cautiously made his way down the new path. For all he knew, that pighead was directing him to an ambush. If his intuition was right and more freaks like him were down there, no barricade was present to stop them from getting their hands on him.

He pressed his body against the end of the wall, arching his head forward to avoid banging the collar on it. He took his time shimmying over to the edge and creeping his head out to get a view of the adjacent hallway, sighing with relief after seeing that it was empty as well.

He down the hall to the opposite wall and saw a door with several painted arrows encircling it. He detached himself from the wall and walked over to the door slowly but steadily, his eyes searching for anything that could indicate a trap or trick. The word 'FORGIVENESS', was crudely etched across the door in blood red paint, making Minato's gut clench as to what it could portend.

His hand shook with fear and trepidation as he reached for the knob. He had absolutely no idea what was behind the door, or if something was rigged to blow him to bits when he opened it. However, he only had to think about his Sekirei and the worries became insignificant.

After a twist and a couple of shoulder shoves thanks to the wooden door swelling with the damp, Minato managed to force the door open and found himself in yet another dark, almost barren room.

Inside sat a small, outdated television set and a large septic tank containing some form of liquid. At first glance, it seemed like water, but as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could make out that it was bubbling and steaming. Minato felt it was a safe bet to say it was most likely highly corrosive. There was also the constant rattling of chains, the sound of which came echoing from all directions in the dark room.

A familiar feminine voice then accompanied the noise...A voice which brought back terrible, terrible memories, "Hello?! Is anyone there?! Can anyone hear me?!"

Minato called out, needing to _know_ if this was who the memories suggested it was, "Yes, I'm here! Where are you? I can't see anything!"

"I'm up here!"

He glanced to the ceiling, but he still couldn't make out much of anything. Whoever this was must be quite high up...over a vat of acid...

 _ ***BZZZT!**_

The television behind Minato loudly buzzes to life, causing Minato to nearly jump out of his skin. He jerked his head towards the monitor, watching over his shoulder as the static dissipate as the picture came to focus.

The eerie, pale visage of a well-attired marionette appeared on screen, causing the blood in Minato's face to rush away, _"No..."_

 _"Hello, Minato. Welcome to your first test: a test of forgiveness...and the application of the same. Right above you is someone whom you should be quite...familiar with..."_

A loud, booming thrum echoes throughout the room as a small, very dim, spotlight illuminates the area in front of the ronin. He turns his head back around, a faint gasp escaping his mouth as he laid eyes on a certain pinkette ensnared in the web of chains ten feet above the tank of acid.

"Get me out of here!" She screamed hoarsely, which told Minato that this wasn't the first time she'd cried out like this. "Help me!"

 _"...Sekirei #105, Benitsubasa, a member of the notorious Discipline Squad. Many months ago, this woman inflicted a great amount of physical and emotional pain on you, as well as your beloved Sekirei. She relished in the tears of sorrow you shed after Musubi had been temporarily terminated, and given the opportunity to end your life, she made every possible attempt."_

Minato could see said Sekirei go still at the reminders of her past misdeeds, her eyes seeking out his now announced person in the room, but apparently the time in the dark left her victim to even the poor light of the spotlight shining in her face,

 _"Now it is your turn to decide whether or not she is worthy of the life she lives. You will notice that she is currently helpless, much like you were on the night of the bridge escape; chained to the ceiling, with dozens of needles deeply penetrating into the back of her arms, legs, and body."_

Minato couldn't help but wonder despite the situation why the Billy Doll in the TV felt the need to be so...pedantic about the situation as if he couldn't see for himself what kind of situation the erstwhile Discipline Squad member was in. Although based on the way Benitsubasa's eyes were widening and looking around as she muttered, "Nononono, this can't be happening.", this was apparently news to _her_ ,

 _"The switch next to the door will determine her fate. If you press the red button, the needles will inject hydrofluoric acid into her body, and slowly dissolve her from the inside out."_

Benitsubasa gave a surprisingly fragile whimper at that, and Minato could hear her swallow her spit in fear before the doll spoke again,

 _If you choose to forgive her, on the other hand, pressing the green button will release her restraints, and she will be gently lowered down from the ceiling. Choose expeditiously, however, as you will only have ninety seconds once this tape finishes playing. If you fail to make a choice before then...the decision will be made for you...or perhaps your own choice will be carried out."_

The doll gave a small pause here, no doubt to let the options percolate in the minds of the room's two inhabitants, each having their own very distinct and separate trains of thought on the matter,

 _"So it comes to this, Minato: can you learn to forgive this woman for all she's done to you and yours, or will it be..."easier just to get rid of em" as she once put it? Her fate is in your hands, Minato, make your choice and seal it. The game begins."_

Then...static once more, and a timer shone to life with an already ticking timer flashing in neon red.

 **0:90...:089...0:88…**

Minato turned back towards the still vulnerable Benistsubasa, crossing his arms and tilting his head to the side, watching her fruitless efforts to break free as she squirmed in her restraints.

What disturbed the Sekirei the most was the neutral expression on the wimp's face...this was a guy who couldn't do impassivity if she had 'wing bags' body and a sign saying "Take me I'm yours.", so why was he so cold now? Why wasn't he doing something?!

The hot-headed Sekirei called out to him, impatient to be free and get these fucking needles out of her, "What the hell are you waiting for?! Press the green button for crying out loud!"

He casually retorted, "Why? We have ninety seconds, let's talk first." and had the nerve to lean against the wall by the green button that would secure her release, as if he was _taunting_ with the prospect of freedom.

"W-what's there to talk about?!" she demanded, eyes rapidly bouncing between the timer, hissing liquid, and the ronin still as cool as a pond, "We're running out of time!"

He corrected her almost gently, "You mean you're running out of time. I, on the other hand, have all the time in the world." The lack of emotion in his voice sent a shiver of dread down the pinkette's spine, things weren't playing out the way Benitsubasa had expected when Minato had walked into the room at **all**.

She couldn't get around the fact that he was not only **not** helping her...but seeming to rub her nose in the fact that he could be doing something, but was choosing not to.

Sure, Benitsubasa figured this was a part of getting comeuppance for her past deeds, but to just stand there and do nothing as she called for help wasn't in his nature from what she could remember of the big booby fetishist, and the change was _unnerving_ the already stressed out fighter.

The Minato everyone knew and...tolerated if not loved would have rushed over and hit the green button immediately despite what she'd done in the past. Something must have changed him profoundly to have this deep an impact on his emotional responses, let alone instincts...Something soul-wrenchingly traumatic...

Benitsubasa knew she needed to get that out in the open in order to get free, so she decided to play along and fish, with any luck it wouldn't take too long to get it over with so she wouldn't _die_ ,

"Is this about the bridge escape thing? Look, it was nothing personal, I was just doing my-"

"JOB?!" he shouted abruptly in anger, making her suppressing a groan of pain at her twitching and pulling on the needs thanks to his jumping down her throat, "That's bullshit and you know it! You and Haihane made us suffer and enjoyed every second it! And for what?! To prevent a helpless Sekirei and Ashikabi from finding happiness on the outside?!"

"All Sekirei are part of the Sekirei Plan; both strong and weak! And it's our job to maintain order!" She retorted hotly, throwing back the rhetoric she'd been bombarded with her whole life and had constructed her justifications around as well.

The Ronin pointed out the flaws in her logic with a yandere grimace that made Benitsubasa go cold again, evidently, that had been the _wrong_ thing to say and something inside him just snapped the moment he made eye contact with her, "Oh really? Then tell me, was it your "job" to kidnap and hold me hostage in a sake warehouse?! Is that your interpretation of "maintaining order"?! IS IT?!" His eyes grew wild as he glared up at her, the old memories of pain and helplessness coming to the fore as the Sekirei before him scrambled to explain her actions,

"That was because we-" she paused, her normal excuses suddenly feeling empty and hollow to her, "Because we were-"

"Because you were embarrassed?!" He finished for her harshly, the flush in her neck proving his speculation accurate, "Because you couldn't get over the fact that your cowardly, pathetic attempts at playing the numbers game and using every cheap, dirty trick in the book couldn't get the job done against such a weak Ashikabi and Sekirei? Is that it?!"

The Red Sekirei couldn't help but snap back, her injured pride making her forget her situation for a hot second, "Fuck you! #88 mocked the Discipline Squad and everything we stood for!" She clenched her jaw shut as she saw Minato bristle at her rejoinder.

"You mean **Musubi** mocked your FUCKING ego!" he yelled back furiously, hands clenched into white-knuckled fists.

"We wanted redemption, and kidnapping you was simply a means to an end!" Benitsubasa blinked at the harsh and contemptuous laughter that came from Minato at this,

"Redemption?! Don't make me laugh! The Discipline Squad has no redeeming qualities! You're cowards, thugs who prey on the weak and use numbers to put the odds in your favor!" He literally spat, the filthy nature of the action getting Benitsubasa's ire riled as much as the insults levied at the Discipline Squad,

"Oh, please! We are just as dangerous individually as we are in unison!" She defended, fully drawn into the argument and forgetting about the timer that was still relentlessly counting down...

 **0:62...0:61...0:60...**

"If that's so, then why couldn't you take on Musubi by yourself? Why did you have to put my life at risk and double-team her with Haihane to distract and keep her off focus?!"Minato sneered cruelly at her before answering his own question, "I'll tell you why; because you knew damn right well that if she faced you one-on-one with no distractions, the outcome would have been different, and you would have been the one lying there lifeless on the bridge! The only difference being that no one would have cared, and you would have died alone!"

Benitsubasa's face flushed with rage as Minato managed to score direct hits on her insecurities with Natsuo and self-doubts about her fighting abilities, "Screw you and that ditzy brunette pedo-bait! The only reason I fought her like that was because I can't stand morons! Especially big-boobed bimbos like her!" Her voice turned positively vitriolic as she hissed out the last insult towards her more well-endowed rival, making Minato smirk spitefully as the truth came out,

"Oh, I see, so you broke one of the fundamental rules of the Sekirei Plan; putting an Ashikabi in harm's way, just so you could vent your frustrations on how much larger your opponent's chest was?" He mused condescendingly, making Benitsubasa grind her teeth in frustration at having her actions so blatantly laid bare, "And you accuse Musubi of being simple-minded?!"

"Dammit, this had nothing to do with her big boobs!" She roared in the face of Minato's knowing expression.

"Then what did it have to do with?"

"It had to-"

He cut her off with a sharp slice of his hand, "Don't answer that, the question was rhetorical. You wanted revenge, and kidnapping me was your way of coping with your self-perceived failures. Your own little way of finding solace in your one-sided defeat at the hands of a freaking _dead person_." He snarled, not giving the fighter a chance to respond, "Admit it, you're actions weren't for the benefit of the Discipline Squad or the Sekirei Plan, you weren't out to strike fear in the hearts of anybody. No, It was just taking out your issues on someone who you _knew_ couldn't stand up to you in a fair fight so you could feel like a **bigger** person, a coward striking a weak target out of feeling of reprisal."

Benitsubasa felt like she'd run into a brick wall face first once Minato's rant had reached its panting end. There was nothing she could say to argue Minato's points without making things worse like she'd done before, so she kept her peace instead, eyes staring at the floor as she realized just how deep the hole her past actions had run.

"What's the matter? Did I strike a nerve?" Minato asked, actually surprised that he'd managed to verbally beat her down and curious to see what she'd do next.

She made eye-contact with the Ronin once more for a brief second, then turned away from the still present anger and pain of the past brimming in them, "Look...I'm sorry, okay?" Wincing as the apology drew forth more bile from the abused man before her.

"Yeah, you're sorry _now_! I'm sure all the Ashikabi and Sekirei you and your ruthless Discipline Squad struck down in cold blood were sorry as well! But did you show them any mercy?!"

"Damn it, it wasn't my choice!" she reasoned desperately, scrabbling to find something to placate the man she remembered held her fate in his hands, her voice cracking "I-If myself or Haihane didn't follow through with the orders we were given, Karasuba would have made us suffer in more ways than you could imagine!"

Needless to say, it didn't work, "Bullshit! Don't pin the blame of your actions on your psychotic, blood-thirsty leader! You enjoy killing just as much as she does!" He glared at her with loathing, making her scrunch up her body defensively as much as possible,

"No I don't!" she retorted, truly disturbed by the idea of being anything like Karasuba in terms of personality, "I only kill to blow off steam! Karasuba kills because it gets her off! She's addicted to it!"

"Oh, that's so much better! You only kill people because you can't control your temper like a _**fucking child**_!" Fury started to radiate more and more from Minato's body language, the idea of killing someone like you would toss one off offended him on a very personal level, "How dare you try to justify the act of murder as something of no consequence!"

"Perhaps you should practice what you preach, shithead!" Benitsubasa returned tightly, hard pressed to argue with Minato's outrage but hoping that she could use the connection between the two cases to get out of dying, "If that's the case, then wouldn't you be a murderer too if you just leave me up here to die?!"

Giving a careless shrug, Minato instead gave her a quick look-over before he questioned her lack of action."You're a fist-type Sekirei, just like Musubi is. Why not use your own strength to break the chains? I've seen you punch the ground hard enough to destroy a bridge, so why don't you escape on your own?" He sounded genuinely curious as if the answer mattered more to him than the potential for becoming a killer of any stripe.

 _What happened to you pipsqueak?_ She couldn't help thinking before her mind went back to Minato's pressing question.

Still, Benitsubasa hesitated, hating how helpless she was, "I...I...just...I just can't, okay." Her voice began to stutter as the timer continued to go down, her imminent fate pressing harder and harder on her mind

"Look, press the button, come on! I'll help you get out and back to your Sekirei without fighting any of them now or in the future, even miss big tits herself, all you have to do is give me a chance!"

"How do I know that you won't attack me if I do as you ask? You've done it before; unprovoked even!" Minato pressed her, raising his face and showing her a scar from some of the wooden shrapnel that her fight with Kazehana had hit him with.

As the seconds continued to tick by, Benitsubasa continued to beg for her life, letting her raw emotions flow without any prevarications or manipulation "You have my word on my Mark that I swear to not turn on you! Please, get me out of here, and I'll make everything up to you! I'm truly sorry for everything I've done, and promise I'll do whatever it takes to repay you if you _**let me live**_!" Her voice grew hoarse as she began sobbing, unable to keep up the image of a tough fighter anymore and only presented what she truly was at the moment: A young woman scared to die.

 **0:31...0:30...0:29…**

Even though Minato despised this woman, this Sekirei, for all the harm she has done to himself countless others, he couldn't help but feel pity for her. The situation she was in reminded him so much of what he went through during the night of the bridge escape it was still uncanny even with the idea that the one setting this up knew about their shared history.

Just as the puppet on screen said, she was helpless and at his mercy to avoid an excruciating death. He wouldn't wish that kind of pain upon anybody, not even the ones who committed the act that had sent him down the spiral of depression. But even then he was still undecided about what to do.

If he let her live, Benitsubasa might prevent him from rescuing his Sekirei if it served her purposes. If he left her to her fate, he would remember that he had the chance to do something and had either chosen to do nothing or kill her himself, either way, the deed would mark him in ways he'd never be able to shake off.

Plus there was also the question of whether or not pressing the green button would detonate his collar, although that seemed unlikely with how much effort was being expended here. It was a tough call, but in the end, Minato's top priority was the safety and well-being of his flock. Nothing else mattered...not even the risk of betrayal if it could offer a shred of hope of getting them all out of here.

He decided to give the suspended little bird a quick rundown of his situation, and test her reactions, "Each of my Sekirei are in this building, all of which are in danger, and I'm the only one who can save them. Knowing Musubi is among them, and given your history with her, I'm not sure if letting you go would be good for her health, let alone anyone else's...or if this isn't some sick trick." He hadn't planned on throwing the accusation out at first but figured it couldn't hurt to goad her into the truth.

"Number eighty-eight is here?!" she stated in shock at the revelation, hell at the idea that someone had not only gone after the Discipline Squad but this guy's group too, "I had no idea! Y-You have to believe me! I will not cause them any harm, I swear on Natsuo's life! As for the Discipline Squad, it's over! I'm out! I quit! I won't attack anyone anymore when I'm stressed, _please!_ "

"How can I be certain that you're telling the truth, and not just saying that to avoid death?" Minato's eyes narrowed at her, even now unable to separate the frightened girl before him from the twisted kidnapper that had beaten him in the docks. "How do I know I can trust you on any level?"

"All I can offer is my word! Please, **forgive me** and give me a chance to prove it's good! I don't want to die, I don't want it to end like this!" She sobbed brokenly, pain echoing in her voice from the way the needles were twisting in her body from her uncontrollable shaking, "I know I was a cast-iron bitch, but I can change, I can be a better person...but I can't prove that if you don't forgive me."

 **0:14...0:13...0:12…**

Minato walked over to the buttons on the wall, his hand hovering over them. "I will not forgive you..."

The broken bird cried out to him. "PLEASE! DON'T!"

 **xXxFLASHBACKxXx**

 **7 Days Prior to Minato's trials…**

Investigator Saito Fukushima grimaces in disgust as he surveys the rotting corpse lying on the table. A clean slice having been made through the waist, bifurcating it cleanly. The cause of said condition was a large pendulum blade, which the detective and his two partners had removed from its original place on the ceiling in order to examine and prevent any accidents of carelessness. Aging blood stains coated the edge of the blade, affirming its guilt in the victim's death like a rusty blush.

Said victim, one Junichi Tanigawa by name, was a real piece of work even without the gruesome death: black hair framed a somewhat thuggish face, his arms and legs bound to the table, and two strange boxes with a button inside each one close to his surprisingly free hands. As he inspected the corpse, Saito couldn't help but feel a wave of dark satisfaction. Sure the death had been brutal and sadistic in nature, but then again, so had the victim.

From the information he and his partners had gathered from calling MBI, Junichi Tanigawa was a thug who had been fired from one job after another for terrible conduct and assaulting fellow employees and customers alike, then making off with some of the company's products as revenge for his dismissal. When he had by some stroke of luck on his part been roped into the Sekirei Plan by winging Sekirei #84, Yashima, reports stated that he had abused her horribly, both physically and mentally, until she had been (mercifully, in Saito's opinion) terminated by the so-called "Demon Duo", Yukari Sahashi and her Sekirei, #107 Shiina.

Now, the only problem was how he and his colleagues were going to reconstruct Junichi's death. It was obvious that the pendulum blade had ended his wretched life, but why had it been set up to begin with? A TV in front of the table the body was strapped to suggested that Junichi had been confronted by that weird doll thing he'd heard about from a previous victim's story, but what had it said?

"I found a VCR," one of the other detectives—a female officer named Shizuka Miyake, if Saito remembered correctly—said. "And it's on auto-play, or at least it was. There's a video inside."

"Well, play it," Saito said. "Maybe we can learn a few things."

Miyake complied, and the TV sputtered to life. On the screen was what appeared to be the face of a ventriloquist's doll, only this one looked like a ventriloquist's doll from Hell: it had a white face and red swirls on its prominent cheeks, and red, evil-looking eyes with long messy hair, and red paint on its mouth in the shape of a smile.

 _"Hello, Junichi,"_ the puppet said in a chilling, but distinctly male voice, with its mouth opening and closing with each word with an audible click. _"I want to play a game. For years, you have used your hands to hurt others. You go from one job to another, getting fired for deplorable conduct, then you assault your former employers and even abscond with some of their products. You have made a 'living'—dare I call it that?—on using your fists, most recently on your Sekirei, #84 Yashima, until she was mercifully terminated a few months ago."_

The puppet paused for a moment here, Saito guessed it was to give the victim time to process. That was both twisted and considerate of the poppet.

 _You are a brute and a ruffian, Junichi, but now, you will get a chance to redeem yourself. The device you are currently strapped to will determine whether or not you are worthy of living. In thirty seconds, the pendulum above you will drop down, far enough to touch your body; in sixty seconds, it will slice you in half. To avoid this fate, you must destroy what has destroyed so much on your behalf: your hands. You must insert your hands and push the buttons to start the devices before you. Your bones will be crushed into dust, and your hands will be permanently crippled. Will you sacrifice them, and your ability to harm others with your rage Junichi? Live and repent...or die, make your choice. The game begins."_ The TV then went to static.

"Damn, what a way to go," the third detective, a rookie named Katsuya Yagami, said softly.

Miyake inspected the corpse more thoroughly. "His hands aren't even damaged," she notes disdainfully, "He didn't even bother trying to follow the instructions. He probably just called for help until the timer ran out, the stupid fucker."

Saito glanced at the corpse and sighed tiredly. He could only imagine what the poor bastard went through during his last moments alive...but for someone like him, it didn't seem worth the effort.

"Yagami, Miyake, I want you two to press those buttons. I want to see if that doll was telling the truth."

They respond in unison with a synchronized salute, "Right away, sir!"

The pressed the buttons with batons, and sure enough, Junichi's restraints were released.

'Stupid fucker indeed...' Saito continued in a surprised voice, "This unsub is unlike any other I have yet encountered: he's actually giving his victims a chance for survival."

"Sir!" Yagami calls out, inspecting the corpse. "I think you should take a look at this."

"Let's see what you've found." Saito makes his way over to Yagami's side, with Miyake following suit.

Yagami gently lifts the bifurcated stiff's head. On the back of its cranium, a small portion of its flesh was carved out in the shape of a jigsaw puzzle piece.

"Hmm..." Saito hummed out loud, "It seems like the perpetrator left his mark, definitely a serial killer."

He gave detective Katsuya a few strong pats on the back. "Good eye, kid. This will definitely prove useful in our ongoing investigation." the rookie gave a wane smile, his appreciation of the praise sapped by the general morbidity of the scene itself.

Saito walks away from the crime scene, pulling out his phone and dialing the morgue as he approaches the door, "Well," he said, "we may as well get him outta here and have the doctors look at him. They may be able to uncover more...internal evidence."

"What about the body?" Yagami asked, wrinkling his nose at the smell wafting off the corpse.

"What about it? It's not going anywhere." Saito opens the door and walks out of the room to make his phone call.

 **xXxFLASHBACK ENDxXx**

 **0:11...0:10...0:09…**

After a moment of introspection, Minato makes his decision, "...but I will not kill you either."

He draws his arm back and slams his fist into the green button at the eight-second mark, feeling the tension in his body dissolve as if he'd been the one dipped in acid.

The Red Sekirei yelped in pain like a kicked dog as the many needles penetrating her retracted all at once, her body giving an involuntary shudder before growing still. The mechanism gradually lowers her from the ceiling as it pulls back the vat of acid, removing the chance of Benitsubasa dying by accident.

The web of chains loosened and gave way from Bentisubasa up, dropping her to her knees shaken and panting heavily. She had never felt so grateful to anyone who'd nearly killed her in her entire life. It was an odd mental place to be in she had to admit.

Minato walked over to her and offers her his hand to help her up, his face impassive as it had been at the start of the game. Benitsubasa looked up to her unlikely savior in both bewilderment and gratitude for a good few seconds before finally accepting it, wobbling a tad despite herself.

He pulled her up off the ground slowly but steadily as she bobbed, and it didn't take long for their eyes to meet, both looking deep into the other.

"Y-You saved me..." said Benitsubasa in a stunned, quivering tone, her throat bouncing as she swallowed. "T-thank you."

The Ronin nodded his head curtly. "Don't mention it."

"Even after all the encounters we've had, I-I don't think I've ever caught your name."

"My name is Minato; Minato Sahashi."

She squeezed his hand gently, and made sure she wouldn't forget his name anytime soon, "Thank you, Minato, I mean it."

The Red Sekirei reached into her back pocket, pulling out a tape recorder similar to the one Minato came across when he first woke up. "Before you arrived, that puppet thing told me to give whatever I had in my pocket to my 'impending visitor'. I think he means you." She held it out to him with a look of expectation.

The ronin took the tape out of her hand and thumbed the play button, starting the tape and giving them another dose of the same voice that had been narrating their torment thus far.

 _"Hello Mr. Sahashi. If you are listening to this, you have passed your first test. As a reward for the selfless decision you have made, I will allow Benitsubasa to accompany you throughout the remainder of your trials. Her assistance will prove quite useful, as some of the tests will require teamwork in order to be completed. She may also act as a bodyguard, although she may only use her powers to protect you from the dangers which lurk in the building. Using them for anything else...well...she knows what will happen then. Can the both of you coexist and work together towards a common goal; or will the history you have with each other be too much to put aside? The choice...is yours."_

The tape then went silent as its inner workings came to a halt, leaving them alone in the room once more.

"Well, it looks like the two of us are going to get better acquainted," Minato said blandly with a raised eyebrow. "Any objections, Benitsubasa?"

"You spared my life, so I suppose I owe you something in return." she said evasively, looking down at her gloves as she adjusted them on her hands

"Is that a yes or a no?" Minato pressed, already feeling unsure about the arrangement but not wanting to risk anything that could help his family.

"It's a yes," Benitsubasa replied steadily as she met his eyes, her own clear and showing Minato no falsehood.

Minato nodded again and turned towards the now unlocked reinforced steel door, using all his strength to peel it open, making the room resound with the screech of protesting metal.

Benitsubasa called out to him as he got ready to leave the room, her voice sounding small and unsure. "Wait!"

The ronin peered over his shoulder, stalling as he waited for her to join him. "Yes? What is it?"

She caught up to him in short order, looking straight ahead as she asked him, "Even after everything I've done to you...your Sekirei...in spite of all of that, you still decided to help me. Why?" Her voice sounded nervous, as if she was hesitant to ask but couldn't resist either.

Minato turned his head back towards the path with a 'hmph' before responding, "Simple: because I'm not like you."

He continued down the hallway with Benitsubasa following suit, a conflicted expression on her face at the final answer. There was a lot of ground to cover yet, and both were unsure of what lay before them in the shadows of their imprisonment.

 **4:50:34...4:50:33...4:50:32…**

 **XXXXXX**

John watched with a barely there approving smile at Minato's decision, the feeds giving him a clear picture of the recent events.

"This kid is one in a million," stated Dr. Gordon from his place watching the feeds at Jigsaw's side, "I was honestly unsure whether or not he'd let her live."

 _"Mr. Sahashi certainly is a special individual. Unlike most of my subjects, the heart of this one is pure. What metal it is made of remains to be seen however...and how much it can withstand before it breaks."_

A third voice, feminine yet apathetic calls out from behind them, "She's ready."

John and Dr. Gordon slowly turn their heads towards the source, one man calm and the other suppressing the urge to run.

John commended the woman, _"Excellent..."_ Her long, silver hair glistened in the light as she stepped out into view with a blood-thirsty grin, one gray heel in front of the other. Horizontal burns and deep lacerations form tiger-like stripes down her permanently scarred visage. The pupils peeping through her tightly-clamped, yet slightly cracked eyelids lusting for murder. _"...Karasuba."_

* * *

 **A/N:**

For those out of the know, the last few years of my life have been an emotional clusterfuck, and as such I couldn't fully commit myself to writing anything to the best of my ability. But after having shouldered through my own trials in life I've found that right now, more than ever, I've been the most content in my own skin than I've ever been. It was a tough journey filled with many doubters, nay-sayers (and plagiarists hell bent on discouraging me from writing it so they could get more Veil of Passion), but I always have been dedicated to finishing this story. With my new outlook on life and the reboot of Saw having just been released today as I type this I feel now is the best time to get things squared away and end this chapter of my life on my terms.

For those concerned about my horrid update schedule, don't be. I plan to update this fic monthly, and I already have 9 chapters rewritten to fill in the time I need and plenty more are on the horizon. This time will be different. I am flexible now. Chapters won't be nearly as long as they were in the old version with many being split depending on their importance and a lot of the filler such as the Hibiki/Hikari test from the Prologue of the original have been scrapped since they weren't important and more than likely scared off any potential readers. Part of why updates became less frequent was because I wanted each chapter I released to be twice as good as the last, and through trying to reinvent the wheel I burned myself out. There won't be any more of that nonsense. I have my vision and I shall stick with it. I will still keep the original version up though, as I feel it represents a part of my life that was crucial to my growth as not only a writer but as a person.

I would like to thank pyromania101, The Clown King Of Chaos, and mordreek for helping me shape this story into what it has become when I was at my lowest point. But I feel this is a journey I need to pen through my own vision, so outside of beta reading and discussion, this will be a solo effort by me. Also big shoutout to Mo-Easy from fanfiction dot net and GhostKaiju from the questionable questing forums for reaching out to beta my work.

That being said, let's give this another go.

PS: I know I shouldn't need to say this as I prefer not to hold the hand of my readers but here it goes: Reviews of this fic are going to be spoiler heavy and may very well ruin twists and turns for future chapters if you choose to look at them. If you want to read them do so at your own risk. Outside of guest reviews, there is nothing I can do about it, so before anyone complains and criticizes me for not putting a disclaimer up about spoilery reviews like a certain plagiarist has, read up on the site rules and educate yourself on how the site works first. Thank you.

 _ **Next update will be coming on November 27, 2017**_


	2. Blood-Stained Quill

**Blood-Stained Quill**

 _ **14 Days prior to Minato's trials…**_

John Kramer stood adjacent to the open doorway, sifting through the contents of a manila folder, his eyes scanning thoroughly through the information contained on the pages within.

Off in the distance behind him was an occupied examination chair in the center of the room. Said occupant was none other than The Black Sekirei, #4 Karasuba. She was sitting motionless, with razor sharp blades jutting through her forearms and thighs, which were in turn held firmly in place by leather straps. They were tight enough to cut off a good portion of her circulation, thus preventing the little bird from bleeding out. The blood dripping from her limbs trickled down and formed a small puddle at the chair's base, which flowed along the cracks in the concrete floor and swirled into a metal drain.

Despite this, she seemed to be resting and at peace, only to begin stirring from her slumber with tired groans as she struggled towards consciousness.

Hearing the indication of awareness escaping from his captive's lungs, John's attention shifted from the documents and over to his latest subject. Even though he knew who he was dealing with, he was confident in his methods and preparations and so felt no need to hurry along. Flopping the folder back down onto the desk with the flick of his wrist, he made his way over to the small makeshift workshop in front of her, swiping his glass of orange juice from the countertop along the way with measured nonchalance.

The raven feather's gooey eyelids pulled apart, pupils dilating to accustom the bright, florescent lighting as it flickered right in her eyes. Blood loss kept her from simply breaking free even if her Sekirei constitution kept the slow drain from truly putting her in danger. Still, being wounded and bound was not a usual occurrence for the berserker, so it bore at least cursory questioning.

A murmur matching her exhausted expression gusted through her dry, tightly pressed lips. "Whe-Where am I?" She lifted her head to search for the monkey she'd heard walking towards her a moment ago.

Her eyes fall upon the restraints holding her left arm in place. She tried jerking her forearm up and down fully expecting her natural strength to prove superior and easily enough to free herself but finds that her limbs are useless on the grounds that the straps were fastened so tight that with how she'd been drained, she could do nothing but wriggle her arm weakly. This forced weakness drew a small but outraged growl from the swordswoman, her teeth bared in a rectus snarl.

 _"So,"_ John started neutrally, pausing to down a mouthful of his beverage and internally giving a small smile at the taste, _"I see you're finally awake."_

Lifting her visage from her numb forearm, Karasuba glared daggers at her aging kidnapper, mentally going over the _many_ horrific and creatively violent ways she could end his life. At the same time though, she was intrigued by him. Perhaps it was his voice, it just sounded so cold and calm, detached from any and all emotion...like the graves she had sent many a soul to. Much like she imagined the world would be after she burned it all to ash. Somehow, she felt that her time here would prove to be...interesting...to say the least.

So she remained still, and addressed him with an equally chilling tone, "So, I assume you're the one who did this to me?"

 _"No,"_ he replied in his usual raspy tone, showing a complete lack of fear that made Karasuba raise an eyebrow, _"You did this to yourself by taking the life of an innocent child."_

Unmoved by his accusations she minutely shrugged, snorting as her lips curled into a slight grin. A grin that carried the weight of a memory that brought her to the brink of laughter, albeit dryly. With the thought fresh in mind, she broke the silence of the room, "Heh, you mean The Green Girl? I did her a favor by cutting her down. She wouldn't have lasted much longer in the Sekirei Plan anyway. It was a mercy killing." She felt no guilt or shame at what she did, if the child was truly meant to be safe, Minaka should not have made her a full participant, and the weakling should not have winged her.

"The Sekirei Plan is a very dangerous game, yes, and her demise no doubt would have been inevitable..."

He downed the last of his drink before setting it back down on the table with an audible 'clack', then wiped away the excess with a dab of a kerchief he pulled out of his shirt pocket, _"But you know just as well as I do that all that is required to terminate one of your brethren would be to place your finger on their crest, and recite the incantation. You, however, chose not to."_

She scoffed scornfully at the condemnation, "Oh, please. She didn't suffer. Her death was instantaneous." Considering the fates many others had met at her blade, she'd been positively beneficent with the little brat.

 _"You viciously cut down a child in front of her very own Ashikabi and friends, and you did it with a smile on your face. Do you not think they're suffering?"_ John's voice was still flat and toneless, seeming more fitting for a bureaucrat checking off a list than a man questioning a child killer. Karasuba grew more curious about a human who could talk about such...'heinous' topics without being affected by them.

"Hmph." The Black Sekirei huffed with a mocking sneer, deciding to play with the monkey since she was currently well secured anyway, "I don't have to justify myself to you or your human morals. Get over yourself."

John inhaled deeply through his nostrils, holding it in for a good few seconds before releasing his breathe slowly and steadily. He grabbed an unobtrusive metal chair folded against a wall and unfolds it, taking a seat in front of his awoken subject. _"You committed an ultimate act of evil, Karasuba: infanticide. Now it is your turn to feel the same pain and fear you have brought to so many others."_

"You think I'm afraid of you?!" She laughs incredulously hanging her head and shaking it left to right, "You do realize I could have my freedom back whenever I choose, right?...as a matter of fact..."

Karasuba pulled at the parts of her arms that still had some amount of feeling in them in an attempt to break her binds; nearly succeeding. If it wasn't for the numbness, the process would have no doubt been excruciating even for one of such endurance as Karasuba.

 _"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you, Karasuba, for if you do succeed in escaping before partaking in my game..."_

 ***BZZZT!***

An outdated television set hisses to life, causing Karasuba's head to jerk to the left and cease her attempts to gain her freedom. On the flickering screen was her Ashikabi, a shirtless and profusely sweating Natsuo Ichinomi, shown inside an elevator shaft and connected to an elevator car. John clearly had the man drugged out of his mind, drool and vomit slobbered all over his shaven chest to the point of encrusting the skin. His eyes were unfocused, his gaze far and distant as only heavy pharmaceuticals could make it. The Discipline Squad's Ashikabi's legs had been spread apart with his feet locked in place at the top of the elevator itself. Chains encircling his waist and arms tightly ensnared his body to the walls and ceiling of the shaft and his arms were extended via more chains and cuffs connected to his wrists.

 _"...the elevator will plummet, and tear your Ashikabi in half, which will, in turn, end your life as well."_

The Raven Feather's unfeeling gaze shifted from the monitor and back to John's stoic features, her eyes empty as only a predators could be when looking at prey that had yet to die, "I see. So you just want me to sit here idly and bleed out, eh? Is that it?" Her body began tensing to spite the pathetic monkey that thought he could just make her passively let death take her.

 _"Not at all, Karasuba,"_ he told her, causing the Sekirei to, if not settle, then not push further. _"That would make me a murderer...and I despise murderers."_

Karasuba's lips twisted in an ugly and condescending sneer, "Hmph, You have some twisted morals, old man. Release me and I'll kill you nice and quick." '... _although slow might also be nice.'_ she thought though to herself, no _monkey_ bound and bled her and lived to tell the tale, not Karasuba.

John Kramer stared off into space for a moment to presumably contemplate her offer, the idea of which made Karasuba giggle, then looked her in the eye once more. _"I could let you go...but that wouldn't serve you."_ He leans in towards his captive, fingers lacing together casually in his lap as if negotiating at a business meeting, _"I'll tell you what I will do, though. I'll give you a...tool...to reclaim your life. To discard the vices which have so corrupted your soul."_

A cackling laugh spits forth from her lips. "I don't have-"

 _"A fucking soul?"_ he interrupted her dryly, _"Those were the exact words of my first test subject, a grizzly drug addict by the name of Cecil. A child murderer, Just. Like. You."_

"Heh, so you have the experience I see," she pointed out, undaunted and insulted by her being compared to a pathetic and weak monkey drug addict. "I figured as much, but you don't seem the type to get blood on your hands, you don't have the stomach."

Bending his knees, John arose from his seat and ignored Karasuba's attempts to rile him up, _"I'll be back shortly..."_ As John made his way towards his workshop, he took a pause and glanced back over his shoulder,

 _"Comfortable?"_

An indulgent grin distorted Karasuba's chapped lips. "Very." she retorted, making a show of settling in and being unaffected by her continued bleeding.

The Black Sekirei was interested in the fact that this "old man" was accustomed to inflicting such brutal torture on people and yet seemed to be offended by her own crimes. Whether or not his victims deserved it didn't concern her, all that mattered was that he willingly went through with these actions with no remorse or guilt...it was nothing like the spiteful hate that flowed through her mark from Natsuo, the petty revenge that stripling hid behind his smiling facade was nothing compared to the sheer _control_ this nameless elder seemed to have over himself and his prey...it almost made up for the fact that he had the temerity to dare to make her one of them. Not enough to let him live, but enough to consider making him a toy for a bit.

John returns from the workshop with a cardboard box burdening his frail arms, although his expression remained just as fixed and impassive as before. Whatever the contents were they must have been quite heavy, considering the amount of dust kicked up and the loud thud it made when he dropped the box down at Karasuba's feet.

The Raven Feather leered at the box through the airborne specks of buildup in anticipation, eagerly awaiting her captor to reveal what was inside if for no other reason than to see what the human thought could possibly break her. John pulls a box-cutter from his back pocket and ran its sharpened edge down the air-tight seal, splitting the tape and spreading it open with a slow and steady scratching sound. Reaching inside, he withdrew the "tool" Karasuba assumed was meant to reeducate her...

There were fourteen knives, seven on each side, each tightly compacted in perfect rows with their blades pointing inwards to accommodate the whatever was unfortunate enough to be placed on them.

The device itself was nearly identical to his first contraption from so long ago. But the symmetry was not limited to simply the make of the device, but to the person it would be used upon as well. Not only would she be his first test subject in Shinto Teito, much like Cecil was his first test subject in America, but the reason for her being tested were the same as well: taking the life of a child without remorse or guilt. Granted there was a difference between the subjects, even if it was slight. Whereas Cecil's act of infanticide was not intentional Karasuba's on the other hand, certainly was.

Her eyebrows rose into her hairline, her expression one of...entrancement as her eyes centered on the device.

"Is that..." Captivated by the instrument of destruction, Karasuba nearly swallowed her tongue as she stared at it, her voice thick and her words almost unintelligible. "...the tool?"

 _"It is,"_ John replied levelly, giving Karasuba ample time for her abnormally enthused inspection. _"...I made it especially for you."_

Karasuba's lips began to split and bleed from the force of Karasuba's wide-spread grin. "It's...fascinating..."

Unsure what to make of Karasuba's warped praises, he accepted her compliment with dry sarcasm. _"Thank you. It means the world to an artist knowing that somebody out there appreciates their work."_ He made his way behind her, "tool" in hand. _"Now..."_ He slammed the apparatus down before her face, the knives inches from her visage. " _Let the games begin_..."

Fastening the device to the chair and tightening its screws, John began his briefing, not even bothering to make eye contact with his subject, preferring to focus his attention to the maximizing the screw tightness. _"Your life is a lie, Karasuba...now comes your chance for repentance..."_

Repentance. Karasuba had to fight the urge to laugh at the term, but the way John was going about his business kept her from doing so. She was becoming mesmerized by the way he delivered his speech, wanting to take in every sentence, every word, every last breath...although her bored, tired expression could conflict one to think otherwise. She'd heard a great many boring rants from Minaka, but unlike that fruitcake, this man's words were...captivating.

 _"...As a murderer and a psychopath..."_ The animosity in John's heart leaked through the pores of his face, eyebrows narrowing, teeth gritting, nostrils flaring as if the fumes of a rotting corpse was ripping at his sense of smell as he exerts more strength on the screwdriver. _"...you PREYED on the weak and the helpless, to quench your insatiable bloodlust. Today...we're bringing the ugliness inside you out into the open..."_

He continued as he stepped back, gesturing his index finger to the device. _"Now in order for you to stay alive, you'll need to match your face...with the repulsiveness of your soul..."_

The Raven Feather continued to ingest his every word, savoring them like a fine wine. A part of her wanted to repeat that she didn't have a soul, but an even bigger part of her was telling her to shut up and listen, that this human was one of the few that was worthy of her notice.

With the "tool" now firmly locked in place, John pressed a button on the back of the chair. A panel rose from the floor, inches beyond where the knives were.

 _"Just lean forward...into the knives with your face. This mask has been connected to the mechanics of the chair imprisoning you. If you press your face hard enough into the knives in it, you'll release the arm and leg restraints...but keep this in mind."_

He leaned in and whispered into the bloodstained bird's ear that was already straining to hear his words. _"These knives are special, Karasuba..."_

He backed away, starting to slowly orbit the accused Sekirei slowly but steadily, a normally effective tactic to disorient that fell flat against Karasuba's superior senses even with the bloodloss. _"Inside the knives is highly corrosive acidic substance, which will seep through the edges more and more the deeper you press into them."_

Taken off guard by his degree of depravity in torturing, a crazed laugh ripped through The Black Sekirei's throat. Never in her wildest imagination did she ever think she would come across someone as warped as she was, and yet so calm and collected, why it was positively decadent by her standards.

Ignoring her sickeningly amused cackling, he completed his briefing with brevity. _"Press hard enough though...and you'll be free..."_

Regaining control of her emotional outburst, she addressed her captor's words. "You are one sick, twisted fuck, you know that right?" A perverse grin cracked her facial features as her eyes narrow even thinner, pupils locked to his. "I think I _like_ you..."

John leaned into her ear once last time and whispered an alternative choice into her ear, mostly in consideration to form rather than any hope that she would take the offer. _"...or you can just sit idly, and bleed out...on the floor. Just like you figured things would end."_ Pulling his dry visage away from her ear, he walks away, shooting a glance over his shoulder. _"Live or die, Karasuba..."_ With the fate of his subject now in her hands once more, John sat back down in his chair and looked as if he was about to engage in watching paint dry, so blatant was his apparent apathy. _"...make your choice."_

Her glance shifting from John to the knives, she stared at them, enraptured by the florescent lighting glinting off the stainless steel. "Quick question before I begin: What's stopping me from spilling your entrails once I release myself?"

Although she had no intentions of killing the man once set free anymore, Karasuba's question was derived from the curiosity as to whether or not he had a plan to prevent her from doing so. She yearned to see how intelligent this John was. Which from what she had gathered so far, showed he was quite brilliant for a monkey at least, considering that he WAS capable of finding a way to not only kidnap her Ashikabi without anyone knowing, but she as well, Karasuba the single most dangerous Sekirei in the game. (according to her, at least).

 _"Once free, you may go about your business as you wish...and if that includes killing me, so be it. But I would implore that you do the opposite, as once my heart rate flatlines, the life of your Ashikabi, as well as your own, will end simultaneously..."_ His next words more than piqued her interest. _"...and your chances of coming face to face with #08 again will be forever lost."_

"Wait, what was that?!" Once her rival's number was spoken, Karasuba's eyes honed in on John like lasers, black hope and vitriolic suspicion shining within them. "How do you know about Yume?! And what's this about being able to come face to face with her again?!"

 _"You want details?"_ he asked with the barest hint of a smirk flashing over his lips, not moving an inch beyond that as he goaded the ashen killer 'helpless' before him. _"Play the game...and win."_

There were now no more thoughts of hesitation in The Black Sekirei's mind (not that there were many, to begin with).

She pressed her face forward almost desperately, uncaring of the blades that she was driving willingly into her own flesh in pursuit of the answers John taunted her with, the knives drawing blood the moment her visage made the slightest of contact. To say that the knives were sharp was an understatement, however, the Raven Feather welcomed the challenge, pressing her face deeper and harder into the device, pushing the knives forward and apart little by little. The tightened screws holding them in place screeched and squeaked in accompaniment to the serrated edges digging into the bridge of her nose, cleaving her cheeks, and drawing sizzling furrows into her forehead. Blood oozed from the layers of lacerated flesh, running into her eyes, blurring her vision and setting her pupils ablaze. The ripe fluid of her black heart flowed down her neck to further stain her clothing and soaking into the chair as it pooled and leaked down into the puddle of blood already at The Black Sekirei's feet.

She could feel the razor sharp blades salivate their acidic mucus and causing them to further sear her facial tissue the more she pressed in, making them smoke with an audible hiss and spurring her on further in her single-minded self-mutilation. The masks implacable resistance, although yielding slowly, was strong enough to infuriate Karasuba at the idea of the answers she sought being denied to her, of finding out if John truly knew anything about _her,_ the one that proved all those words of trust and love to be nothing but **lies.** She tore through her once deceptively-alluring appearance with almost berserk determination, carving the inner ugliness of her soul upon her formerly fair facial features and sculpting her inner repugnance plain for the entire world to see.

The once stainless steel facade was stainless no longer. From deep in her chest, a shriek erupted from inside her gasping lungs as the acid continued to cauterize her now deformed complexion, burning away any hopes of any medical science having a shred of hope in restoring it. Layers of gore slick down the edge of each knife, trickling down into her lap, soaking it with a bloody sacrifice to her rage and aggression.

She pushed harder, snarling as her struggle continued well beyond the limits of her patience, not willing to let anything stand in her way. She was Karasuba, the strongest of her kind, and this...thing...would... **FALL!**

" **AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH**!"

And then...she was _free_.

The restraints released suddenly, retracting into the arms and legs of the chair the moment her mangled visage made contact with the button panel beyond the "tool", a button she hadn't even noticed beforehand so filled with rage she'd been. She collapses to the hard floor on all fours, chest heaving in and out with every grunt and grasping breath she took, her face covered by a greasy crimson mask borne of a mixture of sweat, blood, and acidic residue. Tears, however, were disturbingly absent. Her lifeblood dripped from her countenance into the ever expanding puddle of bodily fluids below, rippling her new reflection in the dim light briefly as it joined the remainder at the bottom of the drain.

Karasuba's transformation was...complete.

John just sat there as he had throughout the entire ordeal, neither smiling nor frowning with his arms folded across his chest and his head tilting to the side as he observed the rebirth of his latest subject in the first breaths of her new life.

She panted her first words of freedom. " _Thank_... _you_..." words he had not expected.

A smile began to creep onto her captor's face, perhaps John was capable of changing this woman's views on her life as well as the lives of others, after all.

 _"How do you feel, Karasuba?"_ He asks in his same, neutral voice. _"Do you feel changed by the experience?"_

"Better than I've been in my entire life. I haven't orgasmed that hard since slaughtering those monkeys on Kamikura decades ago...and I have you to thank for that." She said with an eerily cheerful voice. "And I will be even better when you tell me what you know."

Those words made John scowl in disgust and his stomach churn in disappointment. A sigh blew through his lips as he felt the previous hope die a stillborn, but deep down he should have known that Karasuba was beyond all forms of redemption, especially after slaughtering one as innocent as the flower child. No amount of anguish or physical pain he could bring to this woman, nay, this...animal, would make her feel any semblance of sorrow or regret; and the fact that she was able to not only enjoy the pain but actually have it bring her to a sexual climax cemented this in his mind...but Karasuba's game was far from over even after the failure of her rehabilitation. No, this was just the beginning.

John meandered off into his workshop yet again and yanked down a rough blue towel from one of the metal racks before making his way back to Karasuba, who had yet to move from her kneeling position. He approached his captive, coming to one knee extending his arm to offer it to her, putting his life in her next choice…

She grabbed it with a quick swipe, pulling herself to her feet as she bore the cloth down upon her visage, harshly smearing the blood from her face. With her eyes closed, she pulled the towel away, smirking as she exhaled through her gritted teeth and glided her tongue along the blood on her upper lip, spitting it out. Her eyes open, her bloodshot gaze meeting the reflection in the oval mirror before her, with John standing adjacent to it, his hands resting upon the smooth craftsmanship.

He glances at the glass, then back to MBI's dog. _"This...is who you are."_ He waits for the Sekirei's reaction...it was not long in coming.

A vicious half-smile distorted The Black Sekirei's lips, the more she gazed upon her now warped and disfigured countenance. She began to snicker, which soon escalated into a cackling laugh of psychotic satisfaction that had John shivering despite his long association with such types as well as his own gruesome deeds. Whatever veil had lain over Karasuba's more inhuman tendencies had been ripped off by the torture, and John had to realize that whatever he was dealing with now was a whole new kettle of fish.

But it was not one that was completely unmanageable, he noticed. Even as she had broken, Karasuba's one guiding light, Yume, had still been on her mind. It was perhaps the last leverage anyone would have on the berserker now that Natsuo had been rendered helpless and a hostage. One does not bluff someone as...unhinged as Karasuba and expect it to go well, after all.

The laughter gave John a strong urge to retch, but he paid no mind to it, letting Karasuba get... _this_ out of her system. As the unhinged laughter died down, he kept his end of the bargain. _"Having passed your test, as promised, I shall assist you in coming face to face with #08 again...though in order for that to happen, there is another game you must partake in."_

The Raven Feather's eyes became narrower as she seemed to look into his very bones for even the tiniest iota of a lie. "Is that so?" Her crooked smirk drew more blood from her sliced cheeks.

"Do _tell_."

 _"First, I offer you an alternative choice,"_ John said, forcing his gaze to not linger on the many, **many** ravines and gorges created on Karasuba's face, _"If you want, I can have one of my associates release your Ashikabi, and the two of you may leave with no more harm than you both have already had inflicted upon you."_

"But~ ?" Karasuba asked leadingly, gesturing impatiently for him to continue.

 _"If you stay and continue to your next game and leave your Ashikabi where he is...well, I already explained the results of that choice I believe."_

"That you did," Karasuba sneered sarcastically, her impatience growing more the longer this monkey dragged out her so-called 'choices,. "What does this 'game' consist of?"

 _"I will require your assistance in putting my other trials together. If you do, I promise you Yume. Not a flash of her return like was given at the bridge, but a full return of her personality for as long as she survives. You will have your dream a reality by the end of it all so long as you play by the rules and do as I say."_ Karasuba's head tilted suspiciously at the monkey's phrasing towards the end. She was already gathering this person played word games and wouldn't hesitate to trick her if she was careless

"And how do you plan to coax her out of hiding?" she asks skeptically. "Even that hack Minaka couldn't pull that off. What makes _you_ think you'll do any better?"

He raised his arm and pointed over to a bar stool set in front of a counter. _"Have a seat and I'll show you."_ And stood up with his back to the gray-haired killing machine without a second thought.

He made his way over to the manila folder on the table as Karasuba took her seat with ill-grace and more careless dripping of viscous fluids on the counter. He grabbed it, and slid it over to the countertop down in front of her, the lack of friction making it slide into her hands. With her thumb and index finger nestled between the pages, she gently flipped it open to eye the subject matter. Inside were the top-secret dossiers and mug shots of the Sekirei Plan's participants, including the majority of Sekirei, Ashikabi, and the self-proclaimed "Game Master" himself. The excruciating pain in her face and eyes didn't even register through her analysis.

John pointed out one photo in particular, that of a twenty-year-old ronin student by the name Minato Sahashi. She brought the photo to her eye-level, her attention honed in on the familiar face in the laminated photo. Her eyes inspect his dark hair and gray eyes, bringing back memories of the day of Kuu's execution.

 _"The young man in the photo is someone you should know all too well."_ His voice seemed to come out of nowhere for the hyper-focused Sekirei, causing her to suppress a start.

She took a long breath, letting out a low 'hmph' before shifting her gaze back to John. "So, I assume you want me to kill him? Or perhaps bring him to you to torture as you did me?" She slapped the photo back down on the table.

 _"No,"_ he stated coldly. _"The act of murder is something that sickens me; as it was the reason why you were brought here. I need you to find this man and bring him to me unharmed and unspoiled. You may render him unconscious but do not hurt him in any way. Doing so will forfeit your Ashikabi's life, as well as our deal."_

Karasuba gave playing John's twisted game genuine consideration, the wheels in her head turning furiously. She knew that Yume's spirit was inside Musubi, and would take control in an extreme situation, but that was only for brief periods of time as the naive fool didn't want to hurt the child she'd merged with. What situation could be more extreme for a lovesick fool like her than her Ashikabi being in mortal danger that she would put Musubi's life at risk in order to stay active?

With those considerations in mind, Karasuba commenced with making a decision that would affect many lives in the future...and change the fate of all within the purview of the "S-Plan" for good,

"Very well," she said, her face holding something both anticipatory and serene in her expression, making for a bizarre contrast to John's eyes. "I will do as you ask...but first, I would like to know the name of the man I'm working for. The man who just... _branded_ me, as his own."

He inhaled through his nose and shifted his gaze to the corner of the room before meeting her gaze once again. _"Although I have never once ended a person's life, the general public refers to me as 'The Jigsaw Killer'...but my associates...simply refer to me as John."_

She chuckled under her breath. "Well...'John'...since we are now 'associates', do you mind filling me in on why we're kidnapping Mu-chan's Ashikabi?" She gave a long pause before going on. "...not that I care, mind you, I'm just curious as to what you want to do with him is all. Is it anything like what you've done with me?"

Her smile grew sadistic at the idea of the bumbling boy having to endure a tenth of what she'd just gone through, his imagined screams music to her ears.

 _"I would rather keep my motives to myself for the time being. Let's just say my plans for him are much more...elaborate than what I had in store for you. Suffice it to say that for my plans to go into effect his involvement is crucial. Prove to me that you are trustworthy, however, and I might specify in greater detail."_

She shrugged her shoulders lazily, she was no stranger to 'need to know' and while this monkey might play word games, he obviously kept the letter of his word. "Fair enough, I suppose, as long as you **do** follow through on making me aware of the details later on. When do you want for me to strike, if you need the kid you're going to have to get him at very precise times during the day thanks to that _cunt_ having a stranglehold over her 'territory'?" Her expression soured at the very idea of Miya and her hypocritical act of purity and goodness, making Karasuba spit in disgust, the bullet of acidic saliva immolating through the counter.

 _"According to my sources, Mr. Sahashi's shift should be ending within the next two hours. He works at an understaffed construction site, so apprehending him without attracting attention shouldn't be too difficult."_

"I know the place. I often perch myself on the highest building there to stalk the potential prey below for hours on end..." She filled her lungs with a deep breath of stale air, holding it in before letting out a pleasured, almost orgasmic sigh. "...it gives me a...warm...feeling inside."

But her pleasured expression faded quickly,

"Problem is, he's rarely alone these days, even with Miya having put them on a curfew to 'protect them', the kid has at least one of his flock with him most days. Grabbing him at the job site will be more effort than worth if you ask me."

Despite his reluctance to work with this woman, John knew that he had no effective choice in the matter. Karasuba's skill and overall credentials in her fields of expertise were unmatched, and that was something he needed in order for his plans to finally come to fruition. As deplorable as her actions may have been, Minaka's were far worse and in order to carry out his actions against him, John needed the best at his call.

The Black Sekirei's sadistic tendencies would doubtlessly prove useful, as she would no doubt carry out every order he gave her without feeling any amount of sympathy or regret, although he would have to be careful not to let her 'get lost in her work' as Minaka had spoiled and enabled the woman enough already to make her a better weapon, furthering her descent into madness and bloodlust. John allowed himself to waste a moment in idle musing on what kind of woman Karasuba could have been if things had been different, but like all such daydreams, John banished it from his mind as pointless and focused on the woman Karasuba was instead.

With a soft sigh, John reached down under the counter. _"On the off chance you are spotted though..."_ John pulled up a cardboard box from one of the cubbies and set it on the counter between them.

He tore it open, pulling out a disturbingly realistic pig mask with thin layers of long black hair, a red wrestling robe, and black leather gloves. _"...this disguise should keep them from recognizing you."_

Staring into the swine's beady little eyes, she smiled sarcastically. "Aww, how cute." This wouldn't fool anyone with any real knowledge of her movements or fighting style, but considering Miya would keep it quiet out of the desire for peace at all costs unless there was no other choice, it should suffice for the rest of the boy's little hatchlings.

A second, distinctly masculine voice pierced their eardrums. "Not the word I would use to describe it, but it should suit your efforts effectively."

Both their gazes shifted to meet their visitor; a professedly calm male wearing a white lab coat with short-cropped blonde hair atop a bespectacled head.

John addressed him almost cordially. _"Ah, Dr. Gordon. We didn't hear you come in."_ Extending his arm he motioned to the open stool only a short distance away from himself and Karasuba.

 _"Please, have a seat."_

"Certainly," Gordon said as he sat down, leaning his arm on the table facing Karasuba. "I see our new enforcer has finally woken up."

'Enforcer, eh? I like the sound of that...' Karasuba tilted her head back to John, raising an eyebrow. "Another one of your associates, I presume?"

Dr. Gordon introduced himself. "I'm John's personal doctor and assistant." He extended his hand towards the mutilated woman.

"Pleased to meet you, the name's Dr. Lawrence Gordon."

She stared contemptuously at the gentleman's gesture, making no effort to touch it, let alone shaking it, "Likewise."

Dr. Gordon lowered his hand to his side, awkwardly.

She ripped the disguise off the table, leaving behind the gloves. "Now if you excuse me..." She stood up and whipped the robe onto her shoulders in cape-like fashion, tying the leather belt in a knot as the flapping died down.

"Leaving so soon, Karasuba?" Dr. Gordon questioned her worriedly, he might work for a sociopathic madman but that didn't mean infection wasn't a concern for the woman, alien or no. "There's still time, I could tend to your wounds if you'd like."

"There's no need." she snorted, offended that the newer monkey could even conceive that she might succumb to such paltry wounds.

"Besides," She said archly as she glanced back at them. "I'm rather fond of my new look."

' _This is one crazy bitch_ ,' the doctor thought to himself nervously, his eyes involuntarily drifting from left to right as if trying to plot out an escape route. _'Damn, John, you sure know how to pick 'em._ ' He responds to her decision.

"I-If that's how you feel, go on ahead. I'm not stopping you." Karasuba gave a sneer of satisfaction at how cowed the man was, evidently this 'John' was very much the exception in terms of being able to stand up to her.

As she made her way towards the exit, she gave one last look over her shoulder at the doctor. "Wise decision." The way she delivered that line sent a wave of shivers through Dr. Gordon's body.

John called out to her as she began to leave. _"Karasuba..."_

She halted in place, turning back towards her new employer. "Yes?" Her ragged eyebrow rose sardonically.

John reached under the counter, pulling out her nodachi. _"Don't forget this."_ He tossed it to her underhanded the blade making a slow arch towards its wielder.

She swiped the hilt of her weapon of choice from the air and slipped it into her robe with one swift motion. "Don't _ever_ do that again, or agreement or no, I _will_ kill you. This blade is worth a thousand of you pathetic monkeys. A thousand for every day I've dreamt of killing Yume."

Nervous of John's decision, Dr. Gordon whispered to him through his grit teeth, "What the hell are you doing?!" He couldn't decide if he was more freaked out by John giving the weapon back to Karasuba at all or how he'd nearly offended her into chopping them to chutney.

Ignoring Gordon's understandably panicked outburst, John bade his latest subject a temporary farewell. _"Good luck, Karasuba. We'll be waiting."_ He showed no awareness of how close he had been to death in that moment, a fact that seemed to impress Karasuba if he was to be any judge.

She strode through the door without another look back, already tired of lingering here rather than getting started on her reunion with Yume. "This..." A bloodthirsty grin then washed over her lips.

"...ought be fun."

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving.

To those who read the old Saw fic, you may notice that this chapter was cut in half. I felt the content in the previous version was good enough for two separate chapters and the message of both halves speak for themselves all things considered. In any case, I think my efforts to polish things here really paid off. Feel free to leave some feedback if you think otherwise.

Next update will be coming on December 27, 2017.


	3. Too Close For Comfort

**A/N:** Hope everyone had a good holiday. Mine wasn't special, but hey, it can never be a bad Christmas if nothing of value is lost, right?

* * *

 **Too Close for Comfort**

 _ **4:46:24...4:46:23...4:46:22…**_

"Hmph. So that's what that thing around your neck is for, eh?" Benitsubasa snarked.

Minutes had passed since the first trial and Benitsubasa and Minato were aimlessly wandering the corridors in search of any signs or clues leading to the whereabouts of their next test, and hopefully his Sekirei.

The building was huge, and much to The Red Sekirei's vexation, it seemed as if they were walking in circles. As much as she didn't like having her hand held through things like a child, she still wanted at least some indication as to where they should be heading, especially when her Natsuo-kun's life was on the line.

The ronin, however, seemed significantly calmer and composed compared to when he first chose to "run this gauntlet" as his captor had said on the audio tape. Understandable, considering that he now had somebody watching his back, thus lessening the feeling of facing insurmountable odds alone.

Granted, Benitsubasa and him were not on the best of terms given their history (understatement of a lifetime the say the least), but it was always nice to have somebody to talk to, especially in dark times like this.

 _It keeps that voice in the back of your mind from plaguing you as often with 'what if' scenarios._ Minato thought to himself.

The ronin rested his fingertips on the collar as they continued down the carpeted path. "Yep if my Sekirei try to escape their 'predicaments' by utilizing their powers, I try to remove it without the key, or the timer runs out it detonates and it's all over for everybody." his face took a horrified look to heart, unable to resist imagining his dearest people hurt despite trying desperately to put it out of his head.

"Damn, tough break kid. Why did this creep target you anyway?" she questioned him tactlessly. It didn't detract from her pertinent questioning, however. "And what the hell are those four red lights for?"

Minato took a deep breath before doing his best to answer both her questions

"At first I thought it was somebody looking to purge me from the Sekirei Plan, since as of now, my flock is the largest of anybody's out of Mikogami's in the south and I figured that someone wanted to kill me in order to rid themselves of what they may consider to be their biggest threat." He gave a small shrug as he moved on to her second question,

"As for the lights, honestly I haven't a single clue. The tape really didn't mention anything about them, but they must have some purpose. Part of me wishes that this was all just some sort of elaborate prank or a dream." He took a tremulous breath before continuing. "...but now I know that's not the case. What we're dealing with now is something far, _far_ worse. Unless we're fortunate enough to be dealing with a second-rate copy-cat, I believe we may be victims of The Jigsaw Killer."

"The Jigsaw Killer?" The Red Sekirei's pink eyebrow climbed upward, this she _had_ to hear. "Who's that?"

Minato nodded absently, going into a sort of lecturing mode as they walked, having to dredge the details from memory,

"Back when I was studying for my first college entrance exam, we were required to write an essay on a notorious foreign criminal and their methods or noteworthy traits. It was required for those looking to apply to the field of Criminal Justice in an effort to show how other peoples and cultures might affect the nature of a crime. I found the subject interesting enough and started some research for it, particularly in the field of serial killers and 'unsub' identification. As I did some digging, I came across an American serial killer known as 'Jigsaw' who'd terrorized the USA for years over a decade ago."

Minato took a pause here to catch his breath before continuing, his voice becoming bitter and guilt-ridden,

"What I found to be most interesting about him was the fact that the people he targets are not just random victims, but people whom he considers to be unappreciative of their lives or the lives of others. Whether it be drug addicts, thieves, murderers, and even the suicidal, they are all susceptible to his 'games.'" His head seemed too heavy for his neck and sank down despondently.

Her interest piqued, Benitsubasa turned her head to look at Minato properly, giving the Ronin a curious expression. "Games?" She knew she wasn't going to like the answer but she liked how little she knew about the psycho even more.

Minato gave a slow nod in response, "That's what he dubs his method of killing as; or, rehabilitation as it were. Jigsaw doesn't personally kill his victims outright but instead places them in deadly traps or life-threatening situations that are often symbolic of what he perceives as a flaw in that person's life or their main failing in how they treat others. He usually addresses his "participants" via an audio or videotape like you've already seen, using them to explain the rules of the 'game' and what they must do in order to survive."

"You mean like the puppet thing on the TV and the tape recorder in my pocket?"

He nodded again. "Exactly...but their freedom _always_ comes with a price. More often than not, the tasks the 'participants' must 'play' in order to escape with their lives involve acts of self-mutilation and varying degrees of psychological torture. The ironic, and what many called hypocritical, thing about it is that even though he subjects his 'participants' to these 'games', Jigsaw doesn't believe himself to be a murderer as he always leaves the victim's fate in their own hands, or in the hands of another one of his subjects. He never directly kills them, preferring instead to exploit their flaws or foibles and have them lead to their doom. Survivors are rare, and that's if you look at it strictly from a physical damage perspective. Every person that's managed to not die from being targeted by Jigsaw has had mental scars and trauma that are said to put the 'participants' on the same level as wartime vets with PTSD or rape victims."

"Well, that's reassuring…" She said with sarcasm so thick it seemed to drip to the floor, it didn't help the kid seemed to forget _they_ were now said 'participants' when he went into lecture mode, "Hmm, then from the sounds of things, he shouldn't have targeted you at all. Granted I never really got to know you outside of...well...trying to kill you, but from what I gather you don't seem like the type of person that this "Jigsaw" guy would come after."

"That's where you're wrong," he claimed miserably. "Jigsaw targeted me because of my lack of self-worth and my own inability to be strong for the Sekirei I've Winged. By kidnapping me and my Sekirei, he believes that I could somehow overcome this and feel like I truly earned them."

"Huh...well, that seems to be a rather...judgmental and high-handed reason to kidnap someone and give them more issues than a shounen manga..." Her gaze drifted down to the corner of her eyes, continuing her statement with an almost inaudible whisper. "...like I'm one to talk..."

"Arrogant or not, we're still here and as unlikely as it may be, that means we have to keep moving forward. If we don't we're done for." He evidently felt a change of topic was in order. "But I've spoken enough about myself and my reasons for being here. Mind if I ask you about yours?"

"Well you did spare me, so I suppose I could answer a few questions since I'm stuck with ya. Shoot." She gave a lazy shrug but never really relaxed as she tried to anticipate what he might want to ask.

"Back when you were still chained to the ceiling, you told me that you couldn't use your powers to free yourself. Why~?"

Staring at the ground, Benitsubasa inhaled deeply through her nose and exhaled her explosively before answering. "If I did, Natsuo would have died."

"Natsuo? That name sounds familiar." he mused before his face lit up with recognition. "Isn't he your Ashikabi?"

She slowly nodded. "Yes, and I'm the only one that can save him...or at least that's what the creepy doll thing told me when I woke up a while ago."

"If that's the case, how come you didn't let me know during our argument?"

"I couldn't because I was under the threat that he would be killed if I did. The doll said something about 'my impending visitor's decision having to be made out of the true nature of his heart, rather than by distracting his moral compass,' or something like that." She tried her best to emulate the Billy doll's voice as best she could. The result would have been comical if it weren't for their lives being on the line.

"I see, so in other words, he wanted my decision to be genuine. He was testing my heart, my willingness to forgive." An image flashed through his mind. The kanji on the door leading to Benitsubasa's test chamber. 'Forgiveness.' It lingered for only a fraction of a second but burned its significance loud and clear into his memory.

"Your guess is as good as mine, pipsqueak." She gave a rough shrug before picking up the pace, causing Minato to push himself a little to keep up.

'Pipsqueak…'

Something told Minato that he would be addressed as such more often as time went on...

He decided that discretion was the better part of valor, and changed the subject again, "When I first woke up, I found a folder showing each of my Sekirei in their respective traps. I assume Jigsaw did the same for you as well?"

"Worse. The TV clicked on showing him inside an elevator shaft." She began to whimper unconsciously, holding back tears as the memory flashed through her mind. "His ribs were showing. It looked like he hadn't eaten in days..."

She took a long pause to regain her composure, wiping the unshed tears from her eyes quickly as Minato looked away so that he didn't see anything. "I won't go into detail about the trap itself, you don't need to know and I'm not putting myself through any more shit for you to get your jollies! Just know that if I even mentioned his name to you while I was still chained up, he would have been ripped in half. Next topic!"

Minato was shocked at the display of raw, concerned emotion Benitsubasa was displaying. Never did he imagine that one with as tough an exterior, as she had, could break down so quickly or openly, especially given how high the degree of cruelty and viciousness her actions were on the night of the bridge escape. That night she was set on killing everyone he loved, right in front of him no less, and did it with a smile on her face without even knowing him.

Now she was fighting to hold back tears at the mere thought of her Ashikabi's potential end... The dichotomy perplexed him.

Frowning, the ronin gradually shook his head, his eyes tightly clamping shut at the thought of his Sekirei languishing as they spoke and how Benitsubasa must be feeling the same thing. "I'm...sorry. That must have been hard to live through again. I didn't mean to make you upset."

 _'Is this kid for real...?_ ' She gawked incredulously at the ronin's kind gesture, recalling how he'd acted when her life was on the line. Still, he seemed to be on the level now. "Th-Thank you..."

She had to admit she was taken off guard by Minato's heartfelt condolences. After everything she did to him and his Sekirei, he still managed to find it in his heart to comfort her when she was vulnerable...or at least give a reasonable facsimile thereof.

She had fully expected the ronin to berate her for crying as a way of further rubbing salt in her wounds or maybe sat on the high ground and rubbed her nose in how she'd treated him before, but she instead received warmth. A warmth her Ashikabi never let her feel or caused her to feel, a warmth that she had honestly begun to despair that she'd ever feel at all.

The kindness Minato had shown her was something she was not accustomed to needless to say, but it definitely helped a lot...her mind was pulled away from what she decided were treacherous thoughts of her feelings for her Ashikabi by Minato asking about the very same,

"You must really love your Ashikabi then, don't you?"

With her lips sucked in, she nodded fitfully. "I do. I would do anything for him..." She sighed mournfully, her shoulders hunched over as she verbally kicked herself.

"If only I hadn't left him alone at that damn doctor's office..."

"Is that the last time you saw him?"

"Yeah. A few days prior to our appointment, he received a phone call from this new doctor, calling him in to receive his annual flu shot. The doctor was a Yankee who had apparently been working for MBI's medical branch for the past few years. I think his name was "Gargon" or something. Fuck if I know. I really thought nothing of it and stepped out to buy a candy bar at the store a few blocks away. As I jumped along the rooftops, I suddenly felt my body give way and I fell into a nearby alleyway where a few trash bags broke my fall. Last thing I remember before waking up in this place was being dragged into some dark van by some guy wearing a pig mask and a red robe. Then...well...you know the rest."

"So you think the doctor may have had something to do with how you and Natsuo ended up here?"

"To be honest," she shook her head in disbelief before looking around the newest hallway they'd wandered into. "I'm not sure what to think anymore..."

"Was there anyone else keeping an eye on Natsuo before you left?"

"Yeah, Haihane was there, but she was too caught up playing her Vita to really notice anything suspicious." _Or anything at all but the pretty, pretty lights_ Benitsubasa thought sourly to herself.

Giving a shake of her head, Benitsubasa returned to her verbal self-flagellation. "...like I said, if it weren't for me leaving him behind, none of this would have happened. It's my fault." Her face took an expression Minato had seen in the mirror all too often.

He stopped suddenly. "Don't say that!" the ronin snapped, taking her by surprise and causing her to turn back to the suddenly shouting Minato.

"There was absolutely no way you or anyone else for that matter could have predicted something like this happening, so don't blame yourself any of this! The fact you're here alongside me right now in spite of our history to save him, that's what matters. And I'm sure he'll love you for it."

Drawing her arms to her chest reflexively as if the idea of Minato showing fire shocked her like a white rabbit taking down fully grown knights, Benitsubasa stared at him. "I...I guess you're right. Come to think of it, Haihane should have been more alert while I was gone. If it's anyone's fault, it's hers." With a furious scowl appearing on her face, she slammed a gloved fist into her palm so hard that her knuckles audibly crack.

"Next time I see that bandaged transvestite, I'll beat her bandaged ass to a pulp! Damn that fucking mummified hussie!"

Theeerrre was the Benitsubasa Minato remembered...joy. Hopefully, this was just her letting off steam. If venting like this Benitsubasa kept her in a more stable state of mind, then he wasn't going to ruin that for her. Both she and him had enough on their plate to deal with as of now, and an argument was the last thing they needed, so Minato just kept a generous distance (a good yard or two) as she kept mumbling about all the ways she would shove Haihane's claws up her sphincter and other orifices that should never ever be near sharp objects.

"So, Minato," Benitsubasa began. He voice was still filled with barely suppressed rage, but she seemed to be cooling down nonetheless. Good..ish. "what's the last thing you remember before waking up?"

 **XXXXXX**

"It's great to see that they're getting along," stated Dr. Gordon positively, though with a small hint of sarcasm. "Much quicker than I anticipated even."

As per usual in cases like this, Dr. Gordon and John were studying the live feeds, observing their subjects from afar engage in casual small talk. Karasuba watched along with them, struggling to stay awake. A yawn soon followed, drawing blood from her still yet to have healed wounds from two weeks prior showed how little she cared for the viewing...and the pain.

Resting a cheek upon his fist, John glanced at him. _"Take into consideration that Mr. Sahashi was the one who spared her life, doctor. That decision must weigh heavy on her current outlook towards him."_ he was waiting for the pressure to set in before thinking things would go well.

"Well, he's not dead, so that's something I guess."

Karasuba leered down at them, taking a closer look at Minato who was still trying to soothe the angry pinkette. "Do you think he suspects me?"

"Given your recent actions towards him, I wouldn't be surprised," Dr. Gordon responded. "Considering, however, that Benitsubasa, one of your subordinates is alongside him in these trials though, that might lead him to think otherwise."

"Heh, given Red's incompetence and childishness, I doubt that they'll get very far." Flicking her cape in the air, she turned to leave, with her words lingering behind her. "I'll give them an hour before they start to rip each other apart."

"Where are you off to now, Karasuba?" questioned Dr. Gordon.

"Gonna check on our caged animal. Don't want it to die of starvation before the fun begins, do we?"

 **XXXXXX**

"...then the next thing I know, I'm waking up in this building tied to a chair."

"Huh...so you were just struck over the head while walking home from work, eh?" she said as she mentally went over Minato's recollection of his kidnapping. "That's not as careful or calculating as I expected it would be...but given the fact that you're not a Sekirei, I don't think it needed to be."

Minato's eyelids dimmed, unamused to say the least. "Yeah, you would know all about that, wouldn't you?" The amount of sarcasm in that statement made Benitsubasa instinctively look for a mop for the puddle that was surely there on the floor.

Benitsubasa grazed her fingers through her pink hair, wincing at her tactless social faux pas. "Eh...not that I'm implying anything of course...heh, heh...ehhhh..." She mentally scrambled for a way to remove her foot from her mouth but just devolved into awkwardly forced chuckles.

Minato pulled them away from the damp quilt that was past drama and for the third time in short order, changed the subject. "Back on the topic of Natsuo's kidnapping though, where was your leader when all this took place? The one that visited Musubi the one time" His face was calm and neutral, but Benitsubasa could see the whites of his knuckles thanks to how hard he was clenching his hands.

 _Yeah, this wasn't a touchy subject at all~ nooo,_ Benitsubasa decided to tread carefully here.

"No idea, really."

"You sure she wasn't off slaughtering children again?" asks Minato in a deathly calm tone, looking straight ahead as he managed to speak surprisingly clear through his clenched teeth.

"Yeah~, I heard about what happened to #108." Breaking eye contact, she took a moment to gather her thoughts as to how to navigate this verbal minefield.

Blowing a sigh, she turned to the Ronin once more, eyes locking on his own. "I know this may not mean much to you, but neither I or Haihane have spoken to Karasuba at all since the... incident... occurred. Take that as you will." it had an effect...just not the soothing one she was hoping for. Fuck she sucked at this 'comforting' shit.

"Am I hearing this correctly?" the ronin blurted out incredulously. "Are you actually trying to imply that you feel remorse about someone getting killed that isn't yourself or someone close to you?"

"Look pipsqueak," she muttered ( _and there it is_ Minato mentally deadpanned) petulantly. "I'll be the first to admit that I don't have the moral compass of a shrine maiden, but I **do** have standards. Now I've willingly done a lot of bad shit as part of the Discipline Squad, but killing a little girl is where I draw the line."

"If that's the case, why didn't either of you try to stop her?"

"We weren't there, stupid. I can't speak for Haihane, but if I was there, I would have at least tried to talk her down."

"Talk her down?" Minato questioned with an unimpressed huff, his face showing how little he thought of the idea of trying to talk down Kara-fucking-suba like she was a huffy cat. "That's it? And don't give me the 'you weren't there' excuse! You both knew Kusano was her next opponent days before she was slain! Yet you didn't once bat an eye about it from what you're telling me!"

"You know as well as I do that if I even tried to get close to her, Karasuba would have struck me down in an instant." Benitsubasa retorted defensively, hating that Minato had a point but also getting pissed that he didn't get that you _don't fuck with Karasuba_ period. "She wouldn't have let me stop her if I'd actually gotten in her way."

"I don't believe you." Minato spat out bluntly, shaking his head from side to side as he squared off against her. "Even in her weakened state, Musubi was able to hold her own against Karasuba shortly after we received the cure to Chiho's illness. You were able to dominate Musubi during the night of the bridge escape with Haihane, I have no doubt in my mind that both you and her could have held out long enough to hold Karasuba off so we could get Kusano out of there."

"So you're asking me to risk...no, throw away my own life to protect someone that I didn't even know?! Are you insane?!" Benitsubasa had her own look of disbelief present now, first, he offers sympathy for her Natsuo but now he expects her to have risked being killed to protect someone else and leave Natsuo unprotected? No way in fucking hell!

And things got worse from there as the pair shouted and hollered at each other without the pressure of imminent death hanging over them, their voices ringing an echoing around them in the empty hallway.

"You mean much like I risked my life to help Shigi and Kuno escape the city? When I dared to defy the rules of the Sekirei Plan knowing full well I could have been killed by you?! My actions had nothing to do with the degree of my sanity, Benitsubasa, they have everything to do with the kindness present in my heart...which is something you clearly lack."

"Pfft, Cry me a fuckin' river."

"I already did when Kusano was _**murdered**_ right before my eyes, but that didn't bring her back." He flicked his hands like he was trying to shake something off them, cooling down visibly to Benitsubasa's eyes, before running a hand through his hair. "Crying will never solve anything, I've learned that the hard way and the only thing you can do is to move on and appreciate what you still have...and give your all to do your damnedest to make sure nothing is taken from you like that again. Ever. Not again. I won't go through that ever...again."

He hated how much he'd let himself fall apart after Kusano's death, and how much he'd let down the others even though he'd done his best to fight the depression. He knew that didn't matter with illnesses like depression but that didn't change that if he'd only been stronger, Jigsaw might not have hurt those he cared about...or gone after him.

Benitsubasa forced herself to come down from another adrenaline rush, the pipsqueak had a point... _again_ and the last thing they needed right off the bat was to tear into each other.

"Yeah...I...I suppose you're right. I apologize for sounding so damn irritable. Either way, you have my condolences... I-I am sorry for your loss, truly."

Minato nodded as a smile briefly distorted his lips even though he was skeptical of how sincere Benitsubasa was. "Thank you. That means a lot."

Being caught up in their...conversation as they were, the unlikely pair almost failed to notice they had come to a dead end. At the end of the hallway were two reinforced steel doors that were cleaner and more polished than the rest of the crumbling building they'd moved through. As they make their approach, a steel gate slammed down behind them, trapping the two where they stood and preventing them from backtracking rather effectively.

Benitsubasa made a dash for the gate, pounding her fists into it again and again, only succeeding in making the bars of the gate ring out with dull " _Gong!_ " noises.

She torqued her neck back towards the ronin. "What the fuck is going on?!" she demanded in fretful anger, he knew the freak in charge of this crap so he should have a clue about what the _fuck_ was going on.

"I...I don't know but," he raised his now trembling arm, pointing a shaky finger over the Red Sekirei's shoulder. As he uttered his next words, Minato nearly swallowed his Adam's apple. "...but I think he wants to have a word with us."

"What are you talking about? There's no one ther-" Turning back towards the gate, Benitsubasa found herself staring at a man in a pig mask, wielding a nail-studded baseball bat. The selective mute towered over the both of them, standing at nearly 6'3".

Benitsubasa broke the silence by shouting at the massive mute. "What the fuck are you doing you sick freak?! Let us out of here! NOW!" She gripped the bars tighter as she continued to verbally harangue whoever it was.

Minato tried to cool his reluctant ally's temper. "Benitsubasa, please calm down! You're just making things worse!" One thing Minato remembered from his studies that with Jigsaw, things could *always* get worse.

She snapped back at him, turning away from the pighead to see Minato's eyes widen and his mouth open to speak again. "SHUT UP! Let me take care of thi- AGH!"

Her words halted as Jigsaw's subordinate landed a hard, swift kick to the barrier separating them, creaking a loud " **BANG!"** that sounded three times as loud in the former silence of the hall.

The suddenness of the blow sent the Red Sekirei tumbling back into Minato's arms as she lost balance. "You alright?" The Ronin asked her out of concern, holding her up under the arms.

Clenching her fists, she made her displeasure _abundantly_ clear at her present mistreatment. "That pigheaded deadbeat just made the biggest mistake of his fucking life...!" Her eyes flashed open with a rather noticeable killing intent, even to someone as normally dense as Minato could be considered.

"HE'S DEAD!"

Looking through the gate once more, Minato shook his head. "Actually...he's gone." this was just like the other one that had appeared to him before. Great, so not only were he and his flock being tortured, not only was he being forced to work with one of his as of recently mortal enemies, but he was being... _herded_ like a sheep to all of the above. Well didn't he feel special.

"Oh no you fucking don't! You don't just get to walk away after punting me in the tits! Come back and take your pounding like a bitch!"

Undaunted and enraged, Benitsubasa charges at the gate again, ramming her shoulder into it in a vain attempt to break it down. "Get back here you fucking coward!" she shouts as the gate seems to silently mock the pint-sized bruiser with its immobility.

"I'll teach you to kick me and think you can get away with it!" She brought her arm back, balling her fist as it began to radiate with a lethal amount of pink energy. "Extreme Qua-!"

As Benitsubasa started to drive her fist through the steel barricade, she felt something grasp hold of her wrist. She glances over her shoulder with a swift jerk of the neck and finds Minato firmly grasping her arm.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!" she demanded harshly, giving him a glare hot enough to make him think that if she weren't a fist type, he'd have holes from her death glare. "Unless you want to go flying along with my fist, that is!"

"Don't do it!" begged the ronin. "It's a trick, a trap! You know damn well what happens if you use your powers! Think of Natsuo! He needs you now!" then he mutters one more thing, almost too softly to be heard.

"I need you now…"

In any other circumstance, Minato's passionate entreaty would have fallen on deaf ears, but the affection the Red Sekirei had for her beloved Ashikabi resonated with Minato's begging and calmed her. The pinkish glow encircling her fist faded, the tense veins in her face and arms popping out as she kicked the steel in frustration.

She released the built-up tension in her body with an explosive snarl before complying with her unlikely cohort's heartfelt pleas. "...Alright...you've made your point." She looked back at him once more, raising an eyebrow at Minato still holding onto her wrist.

"You can let go now, ya know."

The ronin's fingers undid their grip from her wrist, his hands falling limply to Minato's sides. Benitsubasa shrugged her shoulders to remove more of the tension as well as hide the shivering that was starting to overtake her body as thoughts of her Ashikabi's almost demise flooded her mind.

A single tear slithered down her cheek unnoticed as she was hit by a revelation. The man behind her had just saved her life for the second time in the span of just a half hour. If it wasn't for his interference, the anger that nearly consumed her would have spelled Natsuo's end, and she would have had no one to blame but herself. Though Benitsubasa didn't want to admit it, she owed Minato a great debt..again. One she would most likely never be able to repay.

Still, that was no reason to stop trying...or not begin if she was going to be honest.

"So," she went on. "what do we do now?"

"I don't know, but..." He picked up a cassette tape lying on the ground, it had 'play me' written on it, just like the last one. "...it seems like that guy left us a clue of sorts. Do you still have that tape recorder from earlier?"

"Yeah." She pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to him, watching as he inserted the tape and pressed the play button. They drew closer and leaned their heads in to listen closely, the last thing they wanted was to miss out on some critical information due to carelessness.

" _X marks the spot. Sometimes, you see more with your eyes shut_."

The tape wound to a stop, leaving the unlikely duo feeling very underwhelmed.

"Was that it?" Benitsubasa asked in disappointment. "Not much to go on…"

"Hmm..." the ronin pondered. "See more with your eyes shut."

He glanced around the corridor, brow furrowed in thought. "See more...eyes shut..."

"What do you think it means, Minato?"

"I don't know," he replied, shifting his gaze to the end of the hall. "Let's take a look at those doors first. Considering that those are our only option to press onward, I think it's safe to say they might have something to do with what we need to do next."

She nodded lightly and followed him as Minato made his way to the door. "Gotcha."

The doors were sealed up tight, dominating the dead end of the hallway. Initially, they looked impenetrable and inaccessible but upon further examination, there was a notable difference between the two: While the door on the right had one keyhole, the one to their left required two to open. Both of them instinctively checked their pockets for the keys, even though they had already checked their pockets previously, hoping they had just missed the keys.

Having done extensive research on Jigsaw though, Minato knew the keys had to be somewhere in the corridor with them. The same couldn't be said for Benitsubasa, who seemed to be growing more and more impatient as the search for the keys and a way in, went on.

"Well," began the pinkette with a scowl, biting down on the tip of her thumb, having been reduced to literally turning her pockets out in an effort to try to find _something_ to get the doors open. "I guess we're trapped like rats."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Benitsubasa," he reassured her, not wanting her to be set off _again_ after only just getting her calmed down thanks to the goon. "Jigsaw wouldn't just leave us here to die. He always provides his subjects with a way out; it's just that they need to think outside the box in order to find it."

"You keep bringing up this 'Jigsaw' guy, but how can you be so damn sure that it's him?! You said yourself that he is from a foreign country, so what the hell is he doing here in the capital?!"

He kept calm, if they both freaked out then everything was screwed. "The Jigsaw Killer is a very calculating and multi-talented criminal. Think about it, Benitsubasa, not only was he able to kidnap you and your Ashikabi, but also myself, and each of my Sekirei, as well as setup all the games in this building for us to partake in. This is much too elaborate for any copycat killer to pull off, and if that wasn't enough, the puppet's voice, as well as the voice on the tape, were the exact same as the voice on the tapes I listened to when I researched him. It has to be him. There is no one else that would put the time, effort, and dedication into something like this."

Crossing her arms beneath her (in her mind) underwhelming cleavage, The Red Sekirei puffed out a "hmph" before responding. "That still doesn't explain why he's here. Care to shed some light on **that** while you're at it, hmmm?"

' _Shed some light..._ ' Those words echoed in the ronin's subconscious, getting his mind working in overdrive. He remained silent for a moment to process the information, much to Benitsubasa's mounting frustration.

"Hey, are you listening?!" she shouted, fists on her hips as she leaned inward into Minato's face, her face scrunched up in what she would flatly deny as a cute pout. "Answer me, dammit!"

He leaned his head backward, shifting his gaze to the ceiling. "Shed some light! Benitsubasa, you're a genius!" His lips spread wide in a grin that made Benitsubasa blink in confusion, her earlier anger perplexed right out of her.

Thoroughly bewildered, she tilted her head to the side. "Huh? What? What the hell do you mean by that? And what are you looking at anyway? Talk sense for once!"

"Remember what the tape said about 'X' marking the spot?" He aimed an index finger to the object of interest hanging nine feet above. "Well, I think we've just found our 'X'."

Her eyes followed Minato's lead to the ceiling. Hanging above was a lone bulb, bright enough to illuminate the entire hallway. The said bulb's socket was centered inside an "X" crudely crisscrossed in crimson-red paint.

All the pieces of the puzzle were falling into place now. "The tape said we could see more with our eyes shut. What better way to mimic closing one's eyes than by turning out the lights?"

"Good point." she admitted grudgingly, still glaring hotly at the lightbulb. "See a light switch anywhere?"

Looking around the corridor with fervent thoroughness, neither Minato or Benitsubasa could find anything remotely resembling a light switch or a cord to pull. The crumbling walls were entirely bare, save for trace amounts of chipping paint and exposed lumber studs.

"Welp," Minato said. "it looks like we're going to have to remove the bulb manually."

"Or you could just throw your shoe at it." she pointed out, neglecting to mention that her shoes could serve just as well. A girl had to keep her feet safe after all.

"And risk destroying our only source of light? I don't think so. For all we know, that bulb may be the key to completing one of our later tests." Minato might have been jumping the gun with that last one, but this was a Jigsaw death-gauntlet, there was **no** such thing as paranoia when one was stuck in one.

"Pipsqueak get a grip, it's just a light bulb."

"No, it's a game." he rebuked, stubbornly sticking to his story, and she rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Now," slouching over and cupping his hands, he braced himself for- "since the light is too high for us to reach, I'm going to give you a boost to unscrew it."

"Are you even strong enough to hold my weight, pipsqueak?" she asked, poking at Minato's not so husky physique.

"Are you saying you're fat?" was the prompt and snarky retort.

Needless to say, she got visibly flustered at that jab. "No! I'm saying that **you're** a bony ass monkey that probably can't hold the weight of a paint can full of hot air like the chests of the girls that fawn over you! Baka!" Minato didn't move in the slightest and kept on holding his hands for her to climb up. With a petulant sigh, the Red Sekirei's eyes looked to the ceiling as if seeking patience and she gave in to his silent and patient urging.

"Fine." She climbed onto the ronin's hands, then just a bit further to rest one dainty boot on his shoulder, and once she was stable reached for the light fixture.

"Try not to burn yourself, Benitsubasa, and remember you need to turn it to the left in order to unscrew it."

Unscrewing said bulb, she let out an unamused grumble. "I know that! I'm not a baka like you, hmph! And I'm wearing gloves in case you haven't noticed!"

"I just don't want you to get hurt, they are fingerless gloves right?" Minato grumbled in a put-upon tone. It was Tsukiumi all over again, damned if he didn't show concern and head snapped off if he did...greaat~.

"I'll be fine, sheesh. Stop being so fuckin' paranoid, pipsqueak." the Red Sekirei glanced back down at the ronin. "Hey, hentai, you had **better** not be peeking at anything down there!"

"Peeking? At what?! You're wearing shorts, remember?!"

Her face flushed bright red, capillaries radiating with embarrassment and chagrin. "Oh, um...right. Forget I said anything then..."

He whispered under his breath. "...and you call me paranoid." Yep, _definitely_ Tsukiumi all over again...gods he missed her and the others.

"What was that?!"

"Oh, um...nothing. It was nothing."

"Yeah, it better be nothing." She twisted the bulb a few more times, its squeaking becoming more pronounced as it loosened from the socket. "Almost got it..."

With a final twist of the wrist, the entire room went dark, almost pitch black. As the bulb was pulled from the socket, the socket sparked, catching The Red Sekirei by surprise.

"Whaaou!"

"You alright?" asked Minato, wanting to look up but hesitated thanks to the fear of the dreaded 'hentai' moment of song and story.

"Shit! Brace yourself, I'm coming down hard!"

As Benitsubasa struggled to maintain balance in the darkness, she inadvertently planted her boot in Minato's face and he felt his nasal septum being squashed almost to the breaking point under her weight like a diving board. While Benitsubasa couldn't use her strength for fear of endangering Natsuo's life even further, she still had enough strength to really make it hurt when it counted, that coupled with the fact that Minato himself was not exactly the most durable man on the planet meant that gravity saw a chance and took it, toppling them both like a house of cards.

They fell backward, though Minato managed to keep from falling completely off his feet for a few moments, while Benitsubasa flailed her arms around desperately trying not to drop the bulb. Minato's momentary balance gave way eventually to gravity's implacable pull, and they tumbled roughly to the floor, the Red Sekirei's clothed rear smooshing into his face in a sensation that made Minato feel almost nostalgic.

Normally, such a thing would have made him blush, but the pain of the impact squashed any chances of hormonal urges kicking in..not to mention a quick reminder of Benitsubasa at the bridge. Minato wanted to wonder why he wasn't already getting curbed stomped but he supposed he should be thankful that she hadn't noticed and not question it, otherwise, Benitsubasa might figure it out and take offense to their current position to bust out a few of his teeth, consequences be damned.

Speaking of Benitsubasa, she mercifully rolled off him after a moment, allowing Minato the luxury of breathing once more.

Shaking the cobwebs from her mind, Benitsubasa grazed her hand over the back of her head, ruffling fingers through her pink hair. With her eyes squinting from the pounding in her cranium, she grumbled out loud. "Ow...my head."

With a whimper of his own, Minato squeezed his nostrils to alleviate the pain. How his nose hadn't been gushing blood as it did when he saw his flock in their birthday suits was nothing short of a miracle. "You stepped on my face..." and most definitely did **not** use it as a seat for her surprisingly firm and bouncy behind, nope.

"Yeah? Well, be thankful I didn't stomp on your crotch. You're a man. Suck it up and grow a pair."

Oh, he was **really** glad she didn't notice that she'd sat on his face!

What she did notice as she sat up, however, was something glowing around the ronin's neck; a luminous green thread of sorts. "Hey, pipsqueak, what's that around your neck?"

"We've already been through this; it's a time bomb."

"No, not that, dummy. There's something else there, and it's glowing too."

"There is...?" He reached for his neck, fingertips gliding across the glowing green thread encircling it. He pulls at the string, and sure enough, the key was dangling by it. "He hid the key in plain sight."

 _'Man, do I feel like an idiot. Perhaps Benitsubasa is right, I am dense...'_

He turned his attention back to Benitsubasa, the luminous red thread glued to his gaze. "Looks like you have one around your neck too."

"I do?" She hooked the string with the curl of her finger, hoisting it over her head, letting it settle into her palm. "Huh, well would ya look at that."

They both veered their heads towards the doors again, the glow in the dark kanji radiating off them drew a path of light through the darkness. The door on the left read: "Path of Forgiveness", it's two keyholes glowing respectively to the color of their respective strings: One red; One green.

The door to the right, on the other hand, had the words "Path of Vengeance", it's lone, luminous keyhole only matching that of the ronin's green string.

The ronin pulled himself to his feet, looking over the doors as his mind tried to wander down the paths of 'what might have been' before he shook it and turned to his companion.

"Well," he leaned down to offer Benitsubasa his hand. "I guess we solved the puzzle."

She took it willingly enough, and Minato pulled her back to feet with more strength than Benitsubasa had expected, throwing her off a bit. "Yeah, I...I suppose we did."

With the both of them now standing a yard and a half from their respective options, Benitsubasa asked, "Soooo, which door should we take?"

"Well, taking into account that the door to our left reads 'Path of Forgiveness', it stands to reason that my choice to save your life has something to do with it. And that makes it equally evident that if I'd chosen differently in your...situation, that I'd only be able to the right door."

"So I take it that we're choosing the door on the left, then?"

"Yep. I have a feeling that if we both tried to take the right door we'd be considered to be 'cheating' at the very least and the last thing I want to do is push Jigsaw while everyone we care about is still trapped." Having said his piece, Minato stepped forward towards the 'path of forgiveness' as he couldn't help but refer to it.

Benitsubasa inserted her key first, turning it with an audible click as the first chamber unlocked. "Your turn."

 _ **4:27:21...4:27:20...4:27:19...**_

 **XXXXXX**

 **13 Days prior to Minato's trials…**

"Yukari?"

"Ungh..."

"Yukari, wake up!"

An exhausted sigh escaped through Yukari Sahashi's chapped, tightly drawn lips. Her sleep-encrusted baby blue eyes cracked open and she rubbed the gunk out of them, adjusting her night vision to the darkness and coming to focus on the visage of her pretty-boy companion Shiina. Aka, Sekirei #107, whom many came to know and fear as the Death-God Sekirei.

"Ungh..." she groaned fitfully. "Shi-Shiina...? I-Is that you...? Where are we...?"

Still in a daze, she sat up from the black stone slab she was laying on, still trying to familiarize herself with the dark, dungeon-like ambiance and atmosphere. "Are we still at the doctor's office...?"

Almost swallowing his tongue with a gulp, he reluctantly answered her question, knowing full well that it would result in a rather...voluble outburst, to say the least.

"No...we're not. I don't know where we are..."

She slowly repeated his last statement, still unaware of her predicament.

"Don't...know...where...we...are...? Ungh..." Her slumber-entranced eyes drifted from left to right, escalating into circular rotations as her dormant mind slowly regained its steady flow of blood. Her head jerked up in conjunction with her awareness completely back to her. "Shiina?!"

Pushing herself off the slab and rising to her feet in one swift motion, her head now slowly turning from side to side as she examined the room, she repeated her question at a louder key as her boy toy had anticipated. "Where are we?!"

"Please..." He pleaded with her, already seeing the signs and cringing in a foresighted preparation of the coming storm. "calm down, Yukari-chan."

Panicking, Yukari made a bee-line for the door, grasping the knob with both hands. She pulled and tugged, desperately trying to yank the door open as she hyperventilated, her foot firmly planted on the wall to exert more strength in her efforts. But it was no use, the door didn't budge an inch, nor did any sound or sign show that its rusty hinges were in any way being affected by her desperate struggle.

She was so focused on her futile efforts to pry the door open, that she hadn't noticed the death god's hands firmly rest upon her shoulders. "It's no use, Yukari," he told her in his usual soft voice.

"I did everything I could to open it. Even use my powers. It was no use..." He uttered his last words with a saddened sigh. "...we're trapped."

The Demon Ashikabi whimpered, pushing her body up against the reinforced steel and pounds away at it with her palms before she finally sliding down onto the floor in defeat. Her head pressed hard into the steel, she slammed her fist into it once more before turning back towards her prized pretty boy curling up around her knees.

She looked straight into his eyes, rearing her neck back as she let out a shrill cry. "We're gonna be kiiiiiiiiilled!" Tears began to fall from her eyes as she finally accepted that she was trapped _again_ like she had been with that Higa bastard.

"Not if I could help it, Yukari," Shiina reassured her as he came to one knee to meet the eyes of his life partner. "You are my Ashikabi, and that means I will fight to protect you no matter what."

"Shiina...I..."

"As your Sekirei, I will ensure your safety, even if it costs me my life." He stood up decisively.

"Now," He offered her his hand in a display of confidence that had Yukari gaping a little bit in surprise. "will you join me?"

Yukari grasped her Sekirei's hand and held it lovingly as he pulled her to her feet. "Thank you, Shiina," she said, smiling faintly. Knowing he was there did more than just raise her spirits, it helped keep the familiar feeling of helplessness at bay.

Shiina smiled at his mistress for a brief moment, then his visage turned serious.

"We should get out of here," he said solemnly. "But before we look for a way out, I think we should try to find a light. There's no point in searching for a door in the dark, and I don't think it would be wise of us to wait until our eyes adjust to it."

Yukari nodded when suddenly a small amount of light illuminated a corner of the room, or what she thought was a corner. On closer inspection, they both saw that it was a television hanging from the wall. The screen was fuzzy at first, but as it became clearer, they saw what appeared to be a ventriloquist's doll, and a rather scary-looking one at that: its wooden face was completely white, with red swirls on its cheeks. The eyes were red, and jet black hair jutted out from the back of its head.

Ashikabi and Sekirei clutched each other in fear as the doll's mouth opened, and a chilling voice says, "Hello, and welcome."

* * *

 **A/N:** Things have been improving steadily for me enough that I feel I can start working on more of my Veil of Passion fic as I update this. Considering that seems to be the only fic I have people care about reading I may as well give it some attention since it's been almost a year since I updated it.

 _ **Next chapter of will be**_ _ **released on January 27, 2018.**_


	4. Love Thy Neighbor

**Love Thy Neighbor**

The huddling pair's tight embrace did nothing to keep their blood from running cold as the demonic plaything's deep utterance resonated from its clicking, wooden lips.

 _"Throughout your time as participants in the Sekirei Plan, the two of you have gained a rather…infamous reputation for yourselves. Many refer to you as the…"Demon Ashikabi and The Reaper Sekirei" if memory serves correctly. I find your fearsome notoriety to be…slightly exaggerated…to put it bluntly…"  
_

Yukari couldn't help but shriek her next words. "I knew it, Shiina! We're dead!"

 _"…today, I shall be putting this renowned distinction…to the test."_

A spotlight buzzed on behind them directly over the area where Yukari had woken up. A dust-clumped sheet was spread over a long narrow table in the otherwise vacant space she had slumbered upon...or at least that's what it seemed to be at first glance.

Frozen in place, the couple stared at it for a bit until the voice on the monitor chimed in again, _"Pull off the sheet."_

Yukari glanced to her pretty boy and whispered, "Do you think we should listen to him?"

"I don't know," He whispered back. "but whatever is beneath that sheet isn't something we're going to like seeing, I'll tell you that much right now."

"If that's the case why don't we ignore it and look for a way out?"

"For all we know, what's under that sheet may be our only way out."

"Yeah, and it also might kill us!"

"If that was the case, it would have done so while we were knocked out. Whoever brought us here obviously has a use for us being alive. If they didn't we'd already been dead."

"Yeah, I suppose that makes sense."

He gestured his chin towards the illuminated surface. "Stay here, Yukari. I'm going to see what's underneath it."

He couldn't take one step before Yukari seized his shoulder. "No, I'm coming with you. We do it together. We're a team, and I'm no coward."

Shiina took a breath, not arguing the point knowing her mind had been made up. "Fine. But if anything happens-"

"If anything happens I punt whatever it is that lunges at us in the happy sack."

Shiina grinned and said no more. Yukari took a good grip of the sheet and whisked it off preparing for the worst.

Resembling a casket, it was easily large enough to fit at least two people inside of it comfortably. Three rust-caked pipes were grafted into each side, likely meant to pump some form of liquid or gas inside.

Sprawled across it in huge red lettering was one word: OPEN.

Preparing for the worst, Shiina unlatched the opening and slowly pulled the lid open. The moment air escaped the two were immediately taken aback by the relentless pounding from inside and muffled screaming.

"Holy shit! Someone's alive in there!" Yukari shrieked.

In a panic, Shiina immediately opened the casket.

The individual inside said confinement was an all too familiar sight for them not to recognize. Beyond several inches of almost soundproof glass, they saw it was a young teenager, male, with tattered pants and an expensive looking shirt that both would have been completely white had they not been covered in dirt and faint tinges of his blood. He had brown, somewhat spiky hair that also had specks of dirt in it, and his youthful face wore an expression of utter terror. At an angle, he lay upon thousands of shards of broken glass.

With his mind void of any sense of rationality, the boy repeatedly slammed his cut, bleeding fists into the glass in a vain attempt to crack it open as he cried out for his protector. "MUTSU! WHERE ARE YOU MUTSU?! Get me out of here! I want to go home!"

 _"As you can both clearly see, the man in front of you is desperate need of help. I must stress, however, that this fate was his own doing. Mr. Mikogami has committed the ultimate sin of any Ashikabi; winging a Sekirei by force. To my knowledge, this act is equivalent to that of rape, and he has done this to over a half dozen of them, eventually leading him to attain the title of…"Ashikabi of the South". Given his lack of love and adoration of the Sekirei, or…"toys" he has forcefully entered a pact with, all but one of them remains in his –dare I call it- "care"._

The doll continued, inclining its head slightly.

 _"Hayato's life is out of his hands. The decision of whether or not he survives falls upon the both of you, though I implore you to do the opposite. Given your notorious reputation amongst the Sekirei Plan's participants, taking my advice and simply letting him drown should be easy. You are the Demon Ashikabi and Reaper Sekirei, after all. However, if you do choose to be merciful…"_

A light then suddenly hummed on behind them, illuminating the same door Yukari nearly ripped her nails out trying to pry open moments ago.

The doll continued its briefing.

 _"One of you must enter the dark cubicle behind you with the flashlight provided, while the other must stay behind with this waste of human flesh and enter the code to his freedom. Inside the room are various combinations scribbled upon the walls, one of which will grant Mikogami freedom."_

 _"Be warned, however, that for every twenty seconds that pass, the person inside the cubicle will be met with a rather…"cold" indifference. I must stress, however, that breaking the pipes and utilizing Shiina's powers are not viable options, as that would be considered cheating...and I despise cheaters. If you do take this route in an attempt to sabotage the test and it will be game over for each of you. I'm sure you know what I mean by that."  
_

The doll pauses, letting his words sink in before addressing Mikogami a moment later. _"Hayato, by the time this recording ends, you will have one minute to convince the two before you that you are indeed worthy of saving, for after that minute expires, the door to the cubicle will unlock, and your confinement will rapidly begin to fill with water, completely submerging you within two minutes."_

Tears were now slithering down Mikogami's guise as he continued to scream. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" he screamed. "GET ME OUT! _GET ME OUT!_ _**GET ME OUT!**_ "

The puppet gave them the ultimatum.

 _"Can you still find it in your hearts love thy neighbor and forgive this stain upon humanity for all the harm he's caused to so many? Make your choice."_

 _ ***…Fzzzzzt…zzzt…!**_

The picture faded into static before a timer emerged in its place starting its countdown.

 _ **1:00...0:59...0:58…**_

For a moment, the pair just stood there in shock. Yukari always was one to live her life by the phrase 'karma's a bitch', but even she wouldn't have guessed this was how it would all play out: Kidnapped and forced to decide the fate of a past tormentor. The spoiled brat who preyed upon and stalked not only them but countless others in his quest to satiate his selfish need for attention. The brat who wanted to add Shiina to his personal collection of dolls was imprisoned right before their eyes and begging for his life and no one was around to save him.

Many bully victims would have jumped on the opportunity to give their past abusers a taste of their own medicine, but unless said victim was pushed to the brink of insanity they would never have gone this far. But then again, Yukari wasn't exactly the most emotionally stable young woman out there.

Their inner thoughts were hammered away as Mikogami slammed his forearms into the glass again. "What are you two waiting for?!" he shouted. "Get me out of here!"

The reaper Sekirei and his unholy mistress slowly encircled their arms around each other's waists.

"Why?" Yukari asked, anger permeating from her voice. "Why should we give you freedom when you've denied so many Sekirei the opportunity to find their true Ashikabis?!"

"You bitch!" he swore instinctively. "Mutsu will have your heads for this! Now get me out!"

Not a millisecond later, Mikogami lurched back in fear as Yukari delivered a hard kick to the glass separating them, eyes burning with hatred. "Call me a bitch again, and see where that gets you!" she shouted. "You forcefully winged damn near every one of your Sekirei, and stalked us to no end in an attempt to add Shiina to your sick little collection!" She growled viciously, anger seething through her visage. "I should leave you here to die you craven little shit!"

Shiina gently pulled her back into his arms, still maintaining his soft expression. "Yukari, please calm down. He's going through enough as it is…"

 _ **0:39…0:38…0:37…**_

Hayato whimpered his next words. "Wait! Please!" he pleaded. "I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" His cries and thrashing intensified. "D-do you want money? I'll give you as much as you want! Just please, get me out of here! I don't want to die!"

"Ugh!" she groaned in disgust. "You have some nerve trying to bribe your way out of this after the horrible shit you've done!"

Mikogami was choked up, inhaling the river of tears he shed. "I'm so scared," he sniveled. "Please…don't let me die like this! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Yukari couldn't help but face-palm and tense up. She so desperately wanted to leave this bastard to his fate...but what would her brother think? He wouldn't leave this slimeball to die, even if he deserved it. He'd be the hero, and right now, she had to be.

With that in mind, her palm-shadowed eyes peered at Mikogami's terror-stricken visage with the look of resignation on her face.

"I hate your guts," she spat. "…but I won't kill you." She turned to her Sekirei. "Shiina, you stay here and turn the lock; I'll find the combination."

 _ **0:23…0:22…0:21…**_

Mikogami was more than overjoyed by this change of heart. As the rich boy spoke his next words, he nearly lost his voice. "Th-thank you. Thank you!"

As she motioned to get the flashlight, Shiina reached out and grasped her shoulder.

"Huh? What is it, Shiina?"

"No, Yukari, let me do it."

She glanced back at him. "Why?"

"If you die, I die," he reasoned. "I want to protect you, Yukari, and I don't trust that doll. It's safer for you to stay here... let me go instead."

 _ **0:02…0:01…0:00**_

The sound of an air horn went off as the timer expired. Mikogami gasped, shrieking as an adjacent row of pipes pumped freezing cold water into the casket, causing him to shiver and slosh about. The spoiled craven pushed into the nozzles hoping to slow the rate at which the casket was filling, but it was no use. Yukari nearly swallowed her throat as Mikogami began to hyperventilate and his whimpers escalated louder and louder.

The locks on the door leading to the cubicle unbolted and before long its undistributed weight gave gravity the incentive to have it lurch open. The darkness on the other side was all-encompassing.

 _ **2:00…1:59…1:58…**_

"I'm going in, Yukari."

The death god swiftly swiped the flashlight from the table and motioned to rush towards the cubicle. As he turned around, his mistress pulled him in and briefly locked her lips against his.

The angel of death's wings burst from behind him, dissipating in almost an instant.

Yukari pulled away from the kiss. "Stay safe."

Shiina nodded as he ventured into the cubicle. "Thanks, Yukari. I love you."

She smiled, nodding back as he disappeared into the darkness. "I love you too."

 **XXX-Shiina's Perspective-XXX**

The cubicle was pitch black and bitter cold. Way below freezing temperature. Shiina was unable to see three inches in front of him, let alone any writing on the walls. The Death Sekirei clicked on the flashlight, shivering and puffing out clouds of fog through his chapped lips. The jittering beam drew a path through the darkness, shadowing over many numbers randomly strewn throughout the corridor.

 _I'll bet the code stands out in some way,_ his mind concluded.

Lowering the beam, the light flashed upon a set of numbers written in blue, making it stand out from the rest. The sequence also had double digits as opposed to just single numbers separated by hyphens.

Before he could inform his mistress of the combination, however, a strange loud hissing noise was heard from above, and a freezing cold mist of microscopic water droplets sprinkled down upon the pretty boy's frail build. He failed to suppress a scream of agony as he dropped to his knees, his body beginning to uncontrollably convulse from the shock of the extreme drop in temperature; the millions of tiny, tundra-like droplets of moisture stabbing into his bones like thumbtacks.

A _'cold indifference'_ indeed.

As he labored to suck in the air, Shiina shined the flashlight upwards. Above were hundreds of tiny sprinklers littering the ceiling like cockroaches in a rundown public restroom.

 _ **1:38…1:37…1:36…**_

The death god's mistress called out to him moments after his gut-deep cry, her voice echoing throughout the Arctic chamber. _"Shiina! Are you alright?! What happened?!"_

#107 staggered back to his feet, hugging at his shoulders in a vain attempt to keep warm. "I'm f-f-f-fine…" he stuttered. "Jussssssssssst a little cold water sp-sprinkled on me…I-I'm ok-k-kay…"

 _"Are you sure?! Do you need help?!"_

Mikogami didn't take kindly to her question. _"Don't you dare leave me here alone!"_ he shouted, the reverberation of him pounding his fist on the glass manifesting in Shiina's shivering eardrums. _"Do you hear me?!"_

"Don't you d-d-dare come in here, Yukari!" Shiina protested. "I f-f-found a s-sequence for you to try: 00-02-27-13-18."

"Okay, one sec."

A few seconds later, his mistress let out a high pitched scream which wouldn't die down.

He cried out to her. "Yukari, what's going on?! Please, answer me!"

 _"It went right through my finger!"_ she moaned. _"A fuckin' needle went right through my goddamn finger!"_

Mikogami's whiny, feminine muttering stilted her agony. _"Stop crying and stay focused, dammit! I need you now! Don't let a little pin prick keep you from saving me!"_

Her anger overshadowed the pain. A thumping noise and a yelp indicated that she kicked the casket again. _"Shut up! How about I stick a pin through your prick, you whiny little bitch?!"_

Turning his back to the sound of their dispute, Shiina came across another set of numbers, this time etched in orange.

 **XXX-Yukari's Perspective-XXX**

 _ **1:25…1:24…1:23…**_

Yukari stood there teary-eyed as she nursed her wounded finger with the gentle swabbing of her tongue. The said "pin prick" went all the way through, and penetrated out the nail. Despite this, it didn't bleed much to her astonishment.

The casket was now almost half way full and the water was still rising fast. His constant thrashing and fits of panic didn't help either, especially with the shards of glass scraping against his flesh…though it could be argued that he was more enamored with his clothes being torn and ripped instead.

Her pretty boy called out again. _"Here's another! 00-02-27-…"_

 _*Hiss…_

The familiar noise drew another loud cry from Shiina as he was met with yet another ice bucket challenge.

"Shiina!" cried out his mistress.

 _"I'm fine!"_ He loudly declared. _"…20-…13…!"_

Yukari reluctantly went back to the tumblers and entered the combination given. _These numbers seem so familiar…_ she thought.

Learning from her previous mistake she prepared herself by undoing her tie and balling it up to press the button as opposed to her finger... or so she theorized. She pressed into it a few times and nothing happened. No needle, or confirmation noise, nothing.

She kept pressing harder. "C'mon, what the fuck?!"

"They know you're cheating!" Mikogami exclaimed. "You need to use your fingers for it to work!"

All the demonic mistress could do was growl back at him. She flipped both him and the camera recording her actions off pressed the same finger into the button and yelped as the needle drew blood and jousted through once more. While it was painful, the initial shock from the first helped her cope more with the pain as she anticipated it this time around.

"Agh! Goddammit! Mother _ **fucker**_!" she cried. She slowly pulls her hand from the button and slipping her finger off the needle, squeezing and caressing it in her palm before wrapping it up tight in her tie. " _…fffffffuck…_!" she sighed, biting her bottom lip and slamming her eyes shut. "Wrong combination again, Shiina. Keep searching… _tsss…agh…_ "

 _ **1:03…1:02…1:01…**_

 _*Hiss…_

Shiina's cries were becoming fainter and weaker each time the sprinklers activated, and this time was no exception.

More than half the brat's body was now submerged in the casket, and to say he was freaking out would be a massive understatement. But it kept filling despite his cries.

"Shiina…" she thought out loud. "God, please let him be alright…"

"Hey, don't pray for him, stupid girl!" the brat shouted, interrupting her train of thought. "I'm the one in danger of drowning, dammit, so urge God to show me love and mercy!"

Yukari then came to a realization. _"…God…love…."_

 _"…can you still find it in your hearts to "_ _ **love thy neighbor"**_ _and forgive this stain upon humanity for all the harm he's caused to so many?"_

 _ **0:54…0:53…0:52…**_

 _Love thy neighbor…_ "That's it! That's the combination!"

The spiky-haired prepubescent teen trying to stay afloat pushed into the glass, staring daggers at the demonic mistress. "What is?! What's the combination?!"

Ignoring the contained noise, Yukari shouted into the cubicle. "Shiina, by any chance, have you come across a set of numbers ending in 19-19?"

 _"N-no,"_ he responded, voice shivering in the soul-stabbing cold. _"why? I-is th-that part of the combination?"_

"From what I gather, each set of numbers you've been giving me have been biblical verses. The one we're looking for is "love thy neighbor". It was given to us as a hint by that doll thing before the timer started. I don't know all of it, but I know for a fact that it ends in 19-19!"

 _*Hiss_

Accustomed to the freezing rain, he didn't bother to shriek, holding in the expression of pain. _"A-al-right, I'll try to look for it. I found another set of numbers, but n-none of them end in 19-19. 00-01-01-03-23."  
_

"Thanks, Shiina, but I don't think we're gonna need it. I'm positive that the verse we're looking for is the one I mentioned to you."

Mikogami slammed his hands into the glass once more, leaving behind bloody prints thanks to having scraped them against the shards of broken glass. "What if you're wrong?! Stop being so full of yourself and try the combination anyway!"

She arched her eyebrows, clenching her fists as the blood continued to drip from the tiny puncture wounds in her fingertips. "Fine, if it'll shut you up, I'll do it."

A few seconds and a bitter shriek later…

"Gah…! I told you it wouldn't be right!"

"Would you have been able to forgive yourself if it was?!" the brat retorted trying to stay afloat with his nose touching the glass.

"Yes!" she spat, irritated.

The water was now up to his neck. It was rising faster than ever now. "Oh God! Oh God, please no! Help! Help!"

Yukari bit her tongue at the last words she shouted as her wish may very well come through if Shiina didn't hurry.

"C'mon, Shiina! He's about to go under!"

 _ **0:27…0:26…0:25…**_

Yukari was now starting to panic, ruffling both hands through her hair as Mikogami's tear-saturated visage submerged in the casket. He swam to the top, savoring the last bits of air he had as he unwaveringly gasped for his breath.

"MUTSU!" He shouted just as the water nearly reached the top, his words making the water bubble at the corners of his mouth. "MUTSU! Please help me! PLEASE!"

The rich kid was now completely submerged, holding his breath in his air-puffed cheeks as he pinched his nose. The blood oozing from his wounds clouded the water more and more. He wasn't going to be able to last much longer.

 _C'mon Shiina, please!_ She panicked, internally. _We have to save him! I'll never be able to look my brother in the eye again if we don't!_

 **XXX-Shiina's Perspective-XXX**

The pretty boy's clothes were now entirely drenched. It was a wonder how Shiina was still standing, let alone firmly clenching the flashlight in his numbing grasp.

Then, a miracle happened. The light grazed over a combination written in red, and the final two digits were 19-19. "I f-found it, Yukari. The c-c-c-combination is 00-02-01-19-19!"

 _*Hiss_

The final layer of moisture rained down upon his dainty stature. He collapsed to his hands and knees, his strength almost entirely drained from his body. This was it. If this wasn't the right combination, Shiina's efforts would have been all for nothing.

 **XXX-Yukari's Perspective-XXX**

Without hesitation, Yukari rushed to the padlock and entered the verse. _Please let it be right. Please let it be right. Please let it be right. Please let it be right._

Pressing the button half-expecting a final jab, she was relieved when the sound of an unlatching click was heard instead. "Yes! It worked!"

She wasted no time gripping the glass lid and heaving it upwards, the overflow of water pouring over the edges in all directions. She reached in and grasped the brat by the collar like a bully would demand lunch money from a victim and pulled him out.

After Yukari delivers some heavy pats on the rich kid's back, he choked and gagged on the water he inhaled after being unable to hold his breath any longer. The Demon Ashikabi and Reaper Sekirei had just saved someone's life…

"Th-thank you!" he expressed in adoration before puking up more water.

Yukari nodded. "You're welcome. You gonna be alright?"

"Just let me catch my breath. I'll be alright. I don't know if I can say the same for your Sekirei though, you better check on him."

With Hayato now saved, Yukari made a beeline towards the cubicle as Mikogami climbed out of the casket to his feet with his own power. The spike in temperature caught her completely off guard. _Oh my God…_ she thought, huddling her arms around her body, rubbing up and down to establish friction heat. _This is what Shiina had to deal with…?_

If it hadn't been for the flashlight's beam, she most likely would have never noticed her pretty boy sitting on the floor hunched over by the wall, uncontrollably trembling as he wheezed in the paralyzing cold.

She rushed over and crouched down. Her eyes locked to his dark, exhausted gaze. The droplets of moisture and cold sweat on the pretty boy's pale, nearly blue visage and silver hair had all but frozen over. So much so, tiny icicles had begun to form on the thin strands of his bangs, frost collecting on his eyelashes.

His mistress reached for his shoulders and lightly shook him. "Shiina," she began, "talk to me. Are you alright?"

The Reaper let out a weak moan. "Unghnnn…Yu-Yukari? D-d-did we d-do it?" he asked, sneezing. "Did we s-s-s-save him?"

Yukari caressed his ice-cold cheek with the gentle stroke of her hand, smiling as a single tear slithered down her cheek. "Yes, Shiina…we saved him."

"Thank God." He coughed out a few clouds of fog. "Kusano would have never forgiven me if we didn't."

"Kusano would be so proud, Shiina..." she expressed in a soft, loving whisper.

He coughed out his next words. "Yeah...I suppose she would be..."

Shiina was going into hypothermia. Yukari needed to get him out of there and someplace warm right now before it was too late. She could tell just by looking at him that his legs wouldn't be strong enough to support his weight. But she had just the thing to remedy this.

Yukari leaned in and brushed her lips against his. Shiina's wings of death emerged once again. As their lips parted, Yukari took a sigh of relief, seeing her pretty boy slightly liven up with a more straightened posture. He still came off sickly, and would no doubt be bedridden for quite some time after getting to safety but the energy he got from her should be enough to get out of this freezer.

After pulling the soaked sweater off his back, Yukari slung his arm over her shoulder, hoisting him back up to his feet. "Alright, Shiina, let's go." _That little brat had_ _ **BETTER**_ _be thankful!_

They started taking their first steps forward and Yukari's eyes perversely drifted down to get an eye full of Shiina's bare abs. The sight wasn't as thrilling as she initially felt it would be though, as on Shiina's stomach was a fresh wound that had been stitched up. She knew for a fact that scar was not there before they were kidnapped, and it wasn't because she continuously spied on him in the shower by various means whenever the chance arose. The last time she did that was more than a week ago; ten days to be exact. A wound that large and fresh would have been a focal point of conversation ever since he got it. It had to have been administered by their kidnappers, but for what reason? Given the placement of the incision, she immediately assumed the worst as it was right where the kidney was supposed to be. Wasn't that just a myth though?

The steady rise in temperature felt like a Godsend as their legs passed through the doorway.

Once outside, the demonic pair took some well-deserved deep breaths.

Slouching over, Shiina turned to his mistress with a soft smile. "Well, we did it. Our nightmare is finally o-"

Shiina faltered on his last word as they heard a frenzied shriek from behind them.

Mikogami rammed the demonic mistress into the wall, knocking the wind out of her lungs. As she collapsed to the ground and painfully choked, he went after Shiina, eyes spinning wildly, face contorted in an expression that could only be called insane. He leaped at the defenseless Sekirei with a hysterical cry, slicing open the Reaper's cheek with a shard of broken glass, his tight grasp of the jagged shard being enough to cut his palm open deep. Mikogami teared up from the pain but kept on his assault as if his very life depended on it, using his free hand to grasp Shiina's throat and drag him to the ground and start to choke.

Shiina tried desperately to pull the kid's fingers from his throat. In any other circumstance, he would have done so with absolute ease. He was just too weak to put up any fight even against the biggest wuss. The grip became firmer and Mikogami went to the scar on his stomach, using the bloody shard to glass to shred through the stitching.

"Please…stop…why are you doing this…?" Shiina weakly touted as Mikogami dropped the shard and went to reach inside for...whatever may have been in there.

Mikogami hesitated simply sniveling, "I'm sorry…but it's the rules…agck-!"

Hayato's voice then cracked and his eyes bulged out of their sockets, hands grasping at his nether regions which had apparently been kicked by Yukari.

She jumped on top of him, rolling the brat off of Shiina and onto his back. Said Sekirei watched in horror as Yukari balled up her fist, and socked the spoiled craven across the face, knocking loose a few of his teeth. Enraged, she grabbed the shard he dropped, and with the strength that had earned her such infamy in the Sekirei Plan, Yukari began to stab Mikogami in the chest over and over again, her grunt-like shrieks becoming louder and more demanding every time it penetrated through his flesh, making him weakly cry and cough up blood with every elapsing strike.

"STAY DOWN!"

 _ ***SQUISH!**_

Those two words being shouted and the sound of flesh being penetrated by a sharp object were the only things that could be heard for what to Yukari seemed to last an eternity. In reality, it only lasted all of forty seconds. During which Shiina did everything in his power to bring her back to reality, but all that existed and all she could see for that eternal moment was red.

Even when Mikogami finally drew his last breath and went limp, she still couldn't stop laying into him, stabbing him past his death. She was too scared and enraged to stop her assault.

Her frenzied state of mind was then halted by Shiina's soft voice as he encircled his arms around her waist. "That's enough, Yukari…" he pleaded, lovingly. "It's over. He'll never hurt us or anyone else again…"

The shard slipped from his mistress' lacerated grasp. She began to break down into tears as it clattered to the cold ground. The Demon Ashikabi wrapped her arms around the brittle pretty boy's soaked, almost frozen figure, pulling him into her tight, albeit tender embrace with all her strength.

He held her close, head resting in the crook of her neck and shoulder.

Panting heavily in conjunction with her off-pattern heartbeat, Yukari pulled away.

She looked into Shiina's eyes, passion blazing in her twitching, bloodshot gaze. "I've had it with you always protecting me, Shiina and not being able to return the favor!" she glomped him again, tightly embracing his shirtless masculinity. "From now on, I'm gonna be the one protecting you!"

As Ashikabi and Sekirei held each other closer than ever before, Shiina peered over her shoulder. Standing no more than a few yards away were two figures; one wearing a pig mask, and the other a dawning simple hood. The much shorter, hooded individual made his approach, while the lofty one just stood there in silence, arms crossed just above the waist.

Hearing the man's echoing, slowly approaching footsteps, the demonic mistress turned around, backing away with her beloved.

"Congratulations," he said, clapping his hands in unison with each step he took. Now in the light, he pulled back his hood, revealing his short-cropped blonde hair. "you've passed your test."

"D-Dr. Gordon…?" she questioned. The look of baffled disbelief was written on her face. The last thing she could recall before waking up in this frozen hell hole was being at the doctor's office for a routine checkup, and now her physician was standing there unnerved and clapping after she had just killed someone. What the fuck was going on?

The robed doctor crouched down to one knee, inspecting Shiina's pale visage and then the opened scar on his waistline. "He's going to die if we don't get him out of here," he concluded. "I'll need to treat him before his condition worsens."

Yukari threw herself in between the doctor and her destined one, encircling her arms around him, pulling him into a tighter, more protective embrace.

"Stay away from him…!" she demanded, scowling, trying to fight back shedding more tears. "You've brought us enough pain and suffering, and I'll be damned if I let you take him away from me!"

"Rest assured, Yukari, that is not my intention." He reassured her with calm composure. "In fact, it's quite the opposite. A mutual friend of ours would like to have a word with the two of you."

"Oh yeah? And just who might that be you fucking fraud?!" she spat.

"A person who wants to dispense justice on the man responsible for the death of #108." He stated, retaining his peaceful disposition.

"…The _MAN_ responsible?!" she bluntly remarked. "Shiina and I were there! Ku was killed by that bloodthirsty Black Sekirei, not a man!"

"Oh, I think you know who I mean, Miss Sahashi."

 **XXX-Interpretation of Yukari's Imagination-XXX**

 _A lone figure soaked in the landscape of his city-sized prison from the top of his tower. The rain pattered against his pure, snow-white lab coat, wind blowing through his equally blinding white hair. The dry, almost calm moonlight glistened off his lenses, obscuring his maniacal glare as a psychotic burst of laughter erupted from his abdomen, sending chills through all the slumbering little birds in the concrete jungle as they prepared to soar off to their inevitable fate…  
_

 **XXXXXX**

"Tell me," the blonde doctor went on, snapping her out of her thoughts of the sicko in charge of the Sekirei Plan. "would you like to see your brother again?"

 _Minato…!_ Yukari's eyes flashed open, pupils dilating. "What the hell did you do to him?!" she shouted. "Answer me!"

"Mr. Sahashi is with us now. Don't worry, he is in safe hands, and is but simply sleeping. We have no intention of harming him." Extracting his cell from his coat pocket, he flashed a still image of said individual's tranquil, slumbering visage before the concerned sister's eyes. He asked her again as she took it from his hands. "Would you like to see him?"

 _"…Make your choice…"_

Now having no other option, Yukari handed the phone back, accepting the doctor's gesture with a reluctant sigh.

"Fine, I'll go with you…" She said. "But if anything happens to Shiina or my brother, I'll sooner kill this "mutual friend" of ours, rather than speak to him."

"I appreciate your cooperation," he said, flipping his cell phone closed and pocketing it again. "He will be more than delighted to finally meet the both of you."

The pretty boy finally broke his silence as the selective mute tossed a scruffy dark blue blanket over to him. "Wh-where are you t-taking us?"

"Someplace warmer…" The doctor said as Yukari wrapped the blanket around her pretty boy's cold, clammy flesh. "… _much_ warmer."

Yukari could only interpret that as them being chauffeured into the very depths of hell itself.

* * *

 **A/N:** This chapter had quite a bit of fat cut out of it in comparison to the previous rendition in the old version. It's shorter, but I think it gets the message across better and gets us back to the trials quicker which is what I always intended to be the main focus of this story.

The first trial comes in the next installment and will be split into two halves.

 ** _Next update will be on February 27, 2018._**


	5. First Blood: Part I

**A/N:**

Business in real life has been picking up as of late. I'm likely going to be getting a job interview soon so my time writing won't be as plentiful, but I feel the occupation may help my self esteem recover quite a bit and write more effectively in the more limited time I have. Veil of Passion's next chapter will be coming along not long after this goes up once I get a few things touched up, but rest assure it isn't dead like some of the latest reviews claim it is.

Either way, enjoy.

* * *

 **First Blood: Part I**

 **4:27:18…4:27:17…4:27:16…**

Benitsubasa's gesture brought Minato to shrug, fitting his key into the lock and making it click with the rotation of his wrist.

Applying some elbow grease, Minato fit his palms on the bulky metal frame of the door and began pushing inward, not wanting Benitsubasa to think he was a complete weakling by waiting for her to take the lead. If anything it had the opposite effect, showcasing how underdeveloped his upper body strength was.

Benitsubasa's expression deadpanned at his horrid posture.

Such a thing came naturally to the pink-haired fist-type, as she had more than enough experience with power lifting…though more often than not, she had her Sekirei abilities assist in such matters. The door did look pretty sturdy and reinforced, so she was at least able to give him that much. With no word, she joined in the endeavor and the door inched into the chamber in conjunction with their side by side steps. Benitsubasa was taken aback by how much energy this was taking without access to her tama's strength.

Was that really the only thing that made her the powerhouse she was?

She couldn't think on this long however as before they knew it they were inside. They let out a collective sigh and focused on their surroundings, or what they could see more or less. The room was darker than the corridor they came in through, but the glowing kanji smeared on the door did illuminate it somewhat, though only enough to make out the outline of their own hands in faint shadows let alone the large cylinder which stood erect at the chamber's center.

Minato called out to the Red Sekirei as she took her first few steps into the room, her boot heels clicking.

"Benitsubasa, wait!"

She replied, halting her footsteps, but not turning around, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Before you go any further from the door, let me take our keys back first," he emphasized. "We might need them again later on."

"Then what are you waiting for?" she catechized, impolitely. "Take them and get your ass in here!"

Minato's eyes rolled upward in a semi-circle. _Yes, ma'am…!_

Removing the keys, he crossed the threshold and stopped beside her. He went to hand her the key when the door suddenly slammed shut and sealed itself behind them with a rustic squeak akin to nails on a chalkboard. The sound reverberated, so much so they knew the room they stood in had to be pretty big...and empty for the sound to bounce about like that.

They both looked towards the door for a brief moment then at each other, with their only source of lumination being that of the glowing strands looping their keys.

Unsurprised, Minato turned his attention back to the Red Sekirei. "See, told you."

In a huff, she swiped the key from his hand. "Hmph, don't get cocky with me, Minato, or you'll have a lot more to cry about than my boot print on your face."

 _Not to mention your ass print._ "Hmph; Noted," he said through his tight lips, eyes slanting.

 _ ***BZZZT!**_

Sudden static ripped apart their banter and nearly gave Minato a heart attack. They immediately spun around, taking a few steps back from the flat screen monitor hanging above. In moments, they were greeted by a familiar face.

 _"Hello, and welcome to your first teamwork trial."_ The hellish doll addressed in its usual eerie, yet polite greeting. _"As this test will be the first of many you will have to endure as a unit, the both of you must learn to establish between one another the most important factor of an effective team: trust."_

Rows of fluorescent tubes hanging loosely above the chamber clinked on, first above where they were and then proceeding deeper into the room. As more activated and illuminated more of the area, some exploded on activation, raining down heated glass, which shattered and sparked on impact.

The one they were under soon became one of them.

"Look out!"

Benitsubasa snagged Minato by the collar and took a flying leap to the side of the room with him in tow, landing on top of him and shielding his body with hers. Her arms clasped upward to cover her head from any divergent specks of glass that may have leaped their way, all the while Minato was nose-deep in her muff.

Following a few seconds of shatters and explosions, a moment of silence came. Benitsubasa rolled off and Minato opened his eyes and took a quick glance around while wiping the blood from his nose. Now that they could see, they found themselves in the middle of what could only be assumed to be a gymnasium, though the rubber flooring that was once used for basketball had been stripped from the aging floorboards. Basketball hoops hung dilapidated not unlike a body hung from a noose, and there were some serious signs of decay all around them with mold growing in every crevice imaginable as well as odd-colored water leaking from the ceiling in diseased streams.

Did this use to be an old high school or College campus? Not that the building in question was of much importance, but if they found a way to reach the outside and call for help a general idea of what the place looks like could go a long way in getting them out of there sooner.

He glanced over at Benitsubasa, who had the look of concern on her face as she stared at his body, almost mesmerized by it. Or perhaps confused as to why she suddenly sprang to action to help him without much of a thought.

She took note of this not long after and turned herself away with crossed arms and a pouty 'hmpf'.

Then he took a real look at the structure towering before them, eyes following a series of steps spiraling to the very top of it. Given how out of place it looked in the center of a basketball court, it led him to believe it played a key role in the objective to proceed onward. Before he could think about what it could have been the marionette chimed back in with its explanation.

 _"The structure before you will assist you both in attaining this knowledge. At the bottom of this silo, is a key, which can be used to unlock the door on the opposite side of the room. The opening to the tank, however, is sealed shut. Minato, in order to access the murky salt water which awaits you and retrieve the key, Benitsubasa must use her shoulders and upper body strength and hold up the lever alongside the entrance to open the hatch."_

 _"Don't worry, Mr. Sahashi,"_ the doll reassured him. _"There are no hostile life forms waiting for you inside, and the collar you are wearing is waterproof. I assure you it will not trigger unless you purposely try to remove it. The catch, though, is that once the lever is lifted, it_ _ **must not**_ _be released for the remainder of the test. Doing so will result in the tank sealing shut permanently, leaving the occupant inside trapped and doomed to drown. Holding up the lever will be easier said than done, however, as for every ten seconds that pass, fifteen pounds will be added to its current weight indefinitely. Given that this is a game, Benitsubasa is prohibited from using her powers to assist in the matter, and must make due with her human-tier stamina…"_

Benitsubasa licked her gums while pondering, hoping her earlier experience with the door wasn't a hint of a much greater struggle awaiting her.

 _"…If this method comes off as too risky for the both of you to partake in, there is yet another option. Beyond the structure from where you now stand is a door leading to your next test, and above it is a timer set at one hour. The moment this recording ends, it will begin to count down. Once it expires, the door will open, and you may proceed onward to the next test. Time is precious, however, so I highly advise against this option if you truly want to earn back your loved ones. Will you learn to trust one another in time to save the lives of those you hold dear? Or will they pay the ultimate price for a lack of cooperation? Make your choices, and make them quickly."_

The monitor shorted out soon after and smoke began rising from its vents.

"So," Benitsubasa began, voice echoing, "should we start the test?"

"Not yet," he declared.

He shimmered a glance over his shoulder. "I want to take a look around first. Get a full grasp on what we're dealing with before we start the game."

His eyes drifted to the top of the silo. "Let's head up the stairs first." He grabbed onto the railing. "See what's in store for us."

Choosing to remain silent, she nodded and followed his lead. Not a position she was familiar with outside of having to kneel to Karasuba's barking orders.

The second-year ronin hiked up the spiraling steps; Benitsubasa followed shortly behind. The heat of the radiant fluorescent lighting ripened stronger the further the ventured. Once at the top, the two marveled at the lever –the tool of trust as it were.

Shaped like a wishbone, the lever slightly resembled that of a shoulder press machine one would find in a gym, not unlike the one they were supposedly in now. Provided of course it was still up and running and not caked over with lyme and all other sorts of nasty shit. At its central mass, a white skull stood out; Minato felt all the more intimidated.

This was either going to be by far their easiest test -given its simple nature, or the most stressful -considering that Minato's life would be in the hands of Benitsubasa, a Sekirei notorious for her temper, as well as holding grudges. The fact that she tried to kill him multiple times over didn't help matters either, seeing that the game will leave him vulnerable to the potentially vengeful rival. All he could do was hope she could keep that in the past so they can live to kill each other another day.

Crossing his arms, he leaned over the railing, his line of sight occupied on the timer nailed above the opposite door, watching it tick down the seconds as he contemplated their next move.

Crouched down at the sealed entrance the ronin must eventually breach, the Red Sekirei glided her fingertips along its smooth, solid cement texture. If she were granted, Benitsubasa could crack the entire thing open like a walnut with one swift, hard shot to its weak point.

She peered over her shoulder at the perceptive ronin, his mind's sophisticated aptitude still deep in cogitation.

She spoke in an unusually soft tone. "Minato?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Out of all the Sekirei you've winged…which one rides your dick the most?"

Minato pivots, lurching back into the railing.

His voice cracked. "C-c-c-come again?!" he stuttered, unsure whether his mind was playing tricks on him. Did she really ask him that at a time like...THIS?!

"I'd bet my money on boobsy, #88. The way you held the ditz during the bridge escape _more_ than shows how much you favor her over the others."

"I-I-I don't favor her over anybody!" he shot back, voice flinching. "I treat all of my Sekirei as equals!"

"…or perhaps you like tapping that ye-olde aqua-wench that clings to your arm like a leach so much," she went on.

His blush was now pulsing redder than a ripened tomato. "I-Is this really the proper time to talk about this?!"

"Tell me," she asked, eyes slanting as a sly smirk crept over her moistened lips. "…how often does she wet the bed…?"

He now started yammering out the first things which popped into his head.

"N-n-never! She never wets the bed! Not with her powers, or…the other way! In fact, I never slept with just one of my Sekirei!" He tensed up again, slamming his eyes shut. **"We all sleep together!"**

 _ **TOGETHER**_ _…_ _ **Together**_ _…_ _ **together**_ _…_ _together…_

The word echoed. It echoed so loudly that one could imagine crows outdoors flying away from their nearby perches following a gun firing to escape danger.

Gasping, Minato clapped both hands over his mouth in an instant, immediately regretting what he had just blurted out in heat of the moment. Too late. He was never apt at handling himself well when being pressured or put on the spot, but that could quite possibly be the worst way he could have worded it. It was just begging to be a misunderstanding.

#105 blinked a few times, responding with a hearty chuckle. "Woooooow…"

"F-forget I said anything!"

"And here I thought you were some pussified wimp with no sense of his masculinity, but _DAMN_!"

"I-I-It's not what you think, I swear!" he clamored in desperation. "We've slept together, but nothing ever happened, I assure you!"

The Red Sekirei rose to her feet. "Bullshit…"

With an ambling pace, she strode towards him; the jumpy ronin continued to back away until his spine arched and he was leaning over the edge of the railing.

Her fists firmly planted on her hips, the pinkette leaned in until her nose nearly touched his own, her squinted gaze locked to his anxious pupils, which in turn were going out of their way to look in every which direction but at who was standing right in front of him. "…you're lying."

"No I'm not, I swear!" he answered, raising his trembling hands and waving them wildly. "In fact, I've never done it with anybody…ever!"

"What d'you mean you're still a virgin?!" Benitsubasa chastised in loud disbelief. "You mean to tell me that you've got all these sexy booby booty bitches living with you, _**including**_ that wind slut, and you've never banged any of 'em?! How can you call yourself a man?! Or do you not have a dick to speak of?!"

"I couldn't even if I wanted to! Th-the landlady would have my head!"

Raising an eyebrow, she slumped her shoulders, tongue in cheek. "A killer landlady…? Suuure…now I know you're bullshitting."

"Goddammit…" he grumbled, rolling his eyes. "I don't need this..."

"Hey!" #105 barked as he neared the staircase. "Just where the hell d'you think you're going?!"

"Gonna check to see if my key works on the locked door," he disclosed. "Wouldn't be smart to start the game without testing every viable option." _That and I'm on the verge of pulling my damn hair out at the sound of your voice._

"Hmph, well if that's the case," she reached into her pocket. "try mine out too while you're at it." She flicked it to him, underhanded.

He caught it. "Thanks."

 _He's…a virgin…_ She reflected, pinching the bridge of her nose, her head shook from left to right. _…_ _and just when you think the kid can't get any more fucking pathetic…_

 _*sigh_

 **XXX-Lurking just a few yards away, unseen-XXX**

Unbeknownst to the trial's participants, twenty feet above was a two-way mirror overlooking their game. On the other side, a tower of a man dominated its height and gazed into the chamber through the eyeholes of a beheaded pig mask.

Garbed in a blood-spattered pitch-black robe, the observer eclipsed the tiled canvas at 6'8, dragging the blade of his oversized Ka-Bar along a metal sharpening stick as if he were preparing to carve the ronin's heart out of his very ribcage. No part of his true body could be seen; even his hands were smothered by burly black leather gloves.

As he looked down at them, he could tell that the duo was just below the line of pathetic, arguing over petty nonsense while their loved ones were in danger. He wasn't sure if they could hear the scraping, but then again he didn't care. They would meet him soon enough…

 **XXX-FLASHBACK-XXX**

 _ **-Two hours after Karasuba's departure to kidnap Minato-**_

"I don't like this…" Gordon said nervously, observing the hired muscle sharpen a hunting knife in the next room. Thankfully for the Doctor, he was out of earshot. Or at least he hoped to any deity that would listen and pity him he was.

His massive frame was squatted to a wooden desk, legs propped up by a more fortunate chair; the selective mute rotated the dull blade with slow twirls of the wrist, staring at his swine reflection in the glinting steel. Even though he was safe from the menacing public's prying eyes, he still chose to wear his pitch black wrestling robe and gruesome pig mask.

 _"And why's that?"_ John asked. _"I rather like him. Smart… strong…worthy of his privileged life."_

"Easy," the doc answered. "He makes Hoffman look like an angelic schoolboy."

Despite all he had seen and done, Dr. Gordon was frightened by the man sitting across the monitor room from them. He answered only to John, and was muscular, yet somewhat wiry; his limbs were a few inches longer than they should have been.

Besides his physical stature, Gordon knew nothing about him other than three things: he was incredibly pale, his voice was so strained and raspy that it sounded like a straight-razor being dragged along a flint-rock, and he answered to the autonym "Mathis". Whether that was his real name or just an alias was a mystery to him. Even then, the only reason he knew this vague knowledge was because John informed him of it. Whenever this guy was around, he felt uneasy.

 _"Nobody but Karasuba could do that, Lawrence,"_ John answered back. _"Have more faith in your friends."_

The door then slowly creaked itself open. Crossing his legs, John orbited in his swivel chair as his most recent subject, Karasuba, appeared in the doorway; her contract's unconscious body slung over her shoulder like a rucksack over a donkey.

 _"Speak of the devil…"_

With her free hand, she peeled off her pig mask, flopping it down on the table as she stepped inside and kicked the door shut behind her.

"I did as you asked," she said, dawning a disturbing, though genuine simper. "Mu-chan's Ashikabi is all yours. No scratches, torn clothes, witnesses, anything."

 _"Very good,"_ John replied with a stoic nod of approval as he plucked away at his chin hairs.

He turned his attention back to Gordon. _"See, Lawrence? I told you she would play by the rules."_

"So," Karasuba interjected, eyes narrowed, "where should I put him?"

 _"There is no need to concern yourself with that, Karasuba,"_ The aging rehabilitator said. _"My…muscle, shall take care of that matter for you."_

Her slender silver brow arched upwards at the statement. "Muscle, eh…? I suppose this overgrown monkey is a field general of sorts?"

 _"Yes, I believe it's about time for you two to become more…acquainted…"_

He glanced into the next room. _"Mr. Mathis, our expected guest has arrived."_

The One They Call Mathis tossed his stone aside and rolled up his left sleeve. Inside was a leather holster for his blade, which he slid the newly re-purposed hunting knife into before unraveling the thick fabric of his garbs to camouflage his arm. He kicked the chair away and pushed himself off the wooden bureau, its legs creaking and splintering as he regained his hulking stature.

The doctor backed away with a slow pace to keep his distance, but the intrigue festering in Karasuba's cold gaze grew stronger with each loud, heavy step he took as he trudged into the room. Not even turning his head to acknowledge the Black Sekirei's presence, The One They Call Mathis hunched his head down at a slight incline. Like a redwood, he just stood there in rooted silence towering over everybody waiting for his next command and not caring one bit if it would take an eternity to receive it.

 _"Would you be so kind as to bring Mr. Sahashi to his quarters?"_ John requested, unnerved by his freakish presence. _"I'd like to provide him with comfort during his stay with us."_

The One They Call Mathis acknowledged his aging superior's command with a slight nod and an exhale which escaped the nostrils of his pig mask in visible fumes.

The Black Sekirei stood her ground as he motioned to face her. Starting at the chest, she analyzed the man's mammoth masculinity. Her gawking eyes drifted down to his feet in a slow sweeping descent and elevated to the "cute" pig mask he wore, his size and close proximity forcing her to elevate her chin a considerable height. He was built like a brick wall…if it were encased in cement and concrete. Dr. Gordon was smart to fear him, even on simple instinct.

Karasuba could tell this monkey was no mere human. He was...altered beyond that, much like her species was. But at his core, he was still a filthy overgrown monkey.

For a long moment, they just stood there, respecting each other's' mutual ground. A cynical smirk crept over her dry lips as he extended his arms to accept the dead weight.

"You're not one for small talk, are you?" Karasuba uttered without care.

She reached for the tuska of her nodachi, encompassing her galloping knuckles around its rough texture; her sclerotic grip intensified. She withdrew the flesh-starved blade from its chrysalis with a languid, gradual tug, savoring the sharp song of the ravenous steel slipping out from its sheathed confinement inch by inch; centimeter by centimeter.

Mathis simply kept silent, but John's glare narrowed and his hushed voice immediately escalated into something more hoarse and didactic. A tone he not often used but when he did you knew not to fucking disobey. _"Put._ _ **It. AWAY.**_ _"_

Karasuba paused, clamping her thin eyelids shut.

"Hmph," she scoffed, drawing back her weapon, sliding it back to its dark isolation after a pause. "…very well."

She hoisted the ronin off her shoulder, laying him in the field general's abnormally long arms. His dead weight didn't even register to him.

As he turned away and lumbered off with the Sahashi youth, Karasuba humored him just as he approached the archway.

"We should spar sometime."

Mathis recessed his footsteps, seemingly to consider her offer. Then, without a word, tromped his way down the hallway.

 _No fear in his body language…_ She internally murmured; a bloodthirsty grimace painted on her scarred face. _…_ _things just keep getting more and more intriguing…_

"Are you sure the kid's safe with him?" Dr. Gordon questioned in a nervous tone.

 _"Of course,"_ John reassured him. _"He likes to put on a show, and stopping the games before they have a chance to begin would bore him… vastly."_

With a kick, he rolled over to his desk and pulls open one of the drawers. _"Now…"_

He extracts a sealed package, his thumb obscuring the individual intended for delivery. _"Would you kindly deliver this to the inn after midnight strikes?"_ he requested. _"I'm sure the resident in question will find its contents…more…than enlightening."_

He accepted his gesture. "I'd be more than happy to, John."

He slung the box under his arm and walks off down the hallway, opposite that of the field general.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take care of it?" Karasuba questioned.

 _"I'm sure," h_ e emphasized. _"Given your repulsive actions against them, if #01 or any of her residents were to spot you by chance, our efforts would have been all for nothing."_

"Hmph," she sneered. "I'm _**more**_ than capable of handling myself against those weaklings."

 _"I don't doubt your ability, Karasuba; I doubt your judgment._

 _Besides,"_ he continued. _"You're still in the dark on our operation. We need to discuss the finer details of my motivations_ _ **and**_ _your game before I entrust you with anything else…"_

"Is that so?" she asked, pulling up a chair and reclining into it.

She crossed her legs. "If that's the case, then I'm all ears…

" She smirked. "…Ashikabi-sama."

A snarl distorted John's smooth, dry lips _. "You will not call me that again. Are we clear?"_

* * *

 **A/N:**

Split this chapter in two to give the reader more of a breather. The stuff to come has a lighter feel than it did in the original with more humor added, but not enough to undermine the severity of it all.

 _ **Next update will be on March 27, 2018.**_


	6. First Blood: Part II

**A/N:** Hot off the heels of a new Veil update...

PS: I made a Sekirei fanfiction discord server not too long ago. PM me for details if you want to jump on board!

* * *

 **First Blood: Part II**

 **4:19:51…4:19:50…4:19:49…**

Benitsubasa's eyes squinted as her lips deadpanned. A few minutes had passed since she joined Minato in his endeavor to find a hidden switch or cheat code they could use to bypass the test easier. Didn't take more than half a minute of yanking up floorboards for her to say fuck this noise and make her way back up to the top of the silo, though it could be argued her calling it quits early was due to the nest of arachnids she unearthed.

But that's beside the point.

Benitsubasa knew right from the word go that if the two keys didn't work (which they didn't, surprise, surprise), there were no other means of breaking through it. That, and besides the central structure, the room was completely barren. But she went along with Minato's gut instincts anyway, even if it was for just thirty seconds, which is a minute longer than she would have given anyone else.

Though she wouldn't admit it, she knew deep down Minato was an intelligent young man…even if most of what she saw did stem from his paranoia. Understandable, seeing that having a plethora of debilitating, performance-crippling wounds so early on would slow them down more in the long run than simply taking the time to plan ahead. She may want to take note of that for the future, provided she has one after these five hours are up.

"C'mon, Minato!" Benitsubasa spat, her flat chest hunched over the rusted railing so far that if she was as well endowed as any of Minato's legal girls the gravity of her chest would have pulled her overboard and broke her neck. "We've already searched the place inside and out! Get up here, or I'll knock you flat on your ass and drag you up here by your ankle!"

"I'll be up in a minute! There's just one more thing I nee-"

"You said that five minutes ago!" she interrupted with a more threatening and intense bark. "Don't make me jump over this railing, Minato! I won't be gentle! I'll make it my effort to ensure your head bounces off each one of these steps on the way up!"

He puffed out a sigh, knowing she was right and at this point, he was stalling while to find his nerve. "Alright, alright, fine!" _What was this trial about, again?_ _Trust?_

Following a trek up the steps, he joined her side at the tank's entrance, eyes riveting at what may very well be his final resting place.

Gulping down a mouthful of phlegm, the ronin veered his head towards his judge, jury, and potential executioner with curl of the neck.

"Benitsubasa," he began. "I need to know, ca-"

"Can you trust me?" she interrupted. "Minato, I couldn't kill you now even if I wanted to. You heard Jiggly Puff; these tests demand teamwork and are just going to get harder. If I kill you now, I can kiss any chance of saving my Ashikabi goodbye."

"I know that, but-"

She cut him off once more. "But what? The fact I tried to kill you before gotcha scared? Is that it?"

 **"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT IT DOES!"**

The startled Red Sekirei staggered back at the ronin's sudden change in tone.

"I was hanging off the bridge by my fingertips that night, dangling hundreds of feet over the freezing cold water below; and you crushed my hand beneath your boot knowing full well that I couldn't swim!"

"Wait…you can't swim…?"

"I was screaming it at the top of my lungs while you stood over me! How can you not remember that?!"

"That #08 weirdo tossed me and Haihane halfway across the border shortly afterward, so that was really all I was able to focus on over the last few months. Everything else just slipped my mind, I guess..."

"Your attempted murder of me slipped your mind like a week old shopping list?!"

"Look," she sighed. "I told you before; I'm sorry for what I did that night. You have my word; I'm not to pull that kinda shit again..."

"Besides," she paused. "you spared my life, and for that, I owe you one."

Noticing a genuine sense of sincerity in her softer voice, he nodded a few times, curving his lips. "Alright…alright, I trust you."

"Good," she said. "So, I assume you've learned how to swim since then?"

"Nnnnot exactly…" he corrected her.

"You haven't?!" she paraphrased. "Then how the fuck are you gonna resurface with the key?!"

"Last I checked, this tank is nowhere near as deep as the body of water separating the capital from the outside," he pointed out. "Here, I can use my legs to push myself back to the surface without much issue. I'm looking at a 15 foot plunge to the bottom."

"Yeah, provided it doesn't go much deeper past the floorboards. What then?"

"It doesn't. Some of the floorboards I pulled up around it shows it doesn't go more than a few inches deeper than what we see."

 _Huh, I guess his stalling gave us some useful info after all…_ "Hmph; Point taken, I guess." She advanced towards the lever. "Well, let's get this shit over with, then."

"Hold on; don't touch the lever yet!"

"Ugh!" She groaned. "What now?!"

Turning around, she witnessed him unzip his brown jacket, tossing it aside.

Her eyes wavered back and forth in suspicion. "Uhh, what are you doing?"

"I want to go in naked."

"WHAT?!" She snapped, "WHY?!"

"Jigsaw wants us to plan ahead," he exemplified. "Chances are that one of our later tests will involve electricity in some shape or form, and I doubt having wet clothes would help matters."

"Even so!"

 **XXXXXX**

"The kid really knows when to think things through," Dr. Gordon theorized. He and John were still glued to a few feeds from the hundreds of cameras set up in the building.

 _"As we have already said and established, he is smart. Very smart,"_ John replied.

He leaned in to get a closer look at the feeds. _"Smart... and perhaps a little a more paranoid than we originally anticipated..."_

 **XXXXXX**

"Now," the ronin tugged at his shirt collar, "can you tear my shirt off so I can safely remove it? I'd rather not pull it over my head and risk detonating the collar."

"Uh…can't you do it…?" she asked, puzzled.

"I would if I were its enough. Even without your powers, you're still stronger than I am, so can you-"

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay. Jeez, do you like making yourself seem more pathetic than you look or something? Goddamn…"

With a tight grasp of the collar, Benitsubasa stretches the shirt apart with a strong tug, ripping it, and his undershirt, clean down the middle in almost an instant.

Something immediately grabbed her attention, and it was certainly NOT the fact he was more fit than she originally slated him for. No siree. "Whoa…"

He looked down at her. "What? What's the matter?"

"Where did you get this scar? It looks…fresh…" See? It really wasn't her thinking he was hot for a scrawny virgin.

 _Oh yeah, that…_ "…honestly, I have no idea. It was just…there when I woke up…"

"Huh, is that so?" Bending her knees, she rose to her feet. "Well, it looks like this test just got a lot tougher."

"What makes you say that?" he questioned.

"Don't you remember? That creepy mime doll said the tank was filled with salt water… _aaaaand_ considering that your wound is open, I doubt your little swim is gonna be very pleasant…"

 _Oh crap! I forgot about that…!_ "Well, even if that is the case, I'm not going to let my Sekirei down. Not them, or your Ashikabi…"

… _wow_ she thought, amazed at his determination. _…_ _is this kid determined or what…_ "You seem awfully undeterred by this."

"Why wouldn't I be? You know first hand I've dealt with worse. Remember? Bridge escape? Sake warehouse collapsing on me after you kidnapped me? I think I can manage a salty swim." With an unamused grumble, he turned his back to her, sliding his arms out of his ripped t-shirt and tossing them aside by his discarded jacket.

"Well, can't argue with that, I guess."

He slides his hands down and into to his dungarees. "Um…do you mind turning around, please?"

"Oh, uh…" She pivots to the railing, face flushing from embarrassment. "…yeah, yeah. I-It's not like I want to see your tiny virgin prick anyway…!"

Hands on hips and eyes fixated to the ceiling, the impatient Red Sekirei taps her foot on the ground as she waits. _C'mon…c'mon! What's taking you so long…?_

Eyes wavering and now struck with curiosity, the blushing Benitsubasa takes a quick peek at the undressing ronin's figure. She smiled, expression softening. _Hmm…well wudya ya know, he's actually kinda cute for a scrawny little loser…_

She catches a quick glimpse of a testicle and her eyes quickly divert to prevent any fantasy. _I didn't just see that! Nope, nope, I did NOT just see his sack! There's no way he's packing something like that!_

With a deep exhale, Minato huffed, "Alright, I'm ready when you are."

She nodded. "Okay."

Benitsubasa crouches beneath the wishbone-shaped lever, shaking the dirty images from her mind and situating her shoulders under its arms. Now in a comfortable position, she wrapped her forearms around their respective handles, gripping them between the crook of her elbow and hands with a strong clutch.

A small monitor adjacent to the lever popped on. Two individual digital timers were present on screen; one set at _ **0:10**_ meant to count down, the other set at _ **0lbs**_ , meant to count up.

With ease, The Red Sekirei hoists the bar to its apex; a buzzer goes off, and the hatch begins to divide.

The ungodly concussing and screeching it vented resided somewhere between a rusty garage door opening, and nails grinding and ripping across a chalkboard; both participant's ears were moments from bleeding. The agitating noise left faster than it arrived, though, as the hatch only took about four seconds to part; nowhere near enough time for the ronin to dive down to the bottom and submerge if Benitsubasa was to slip up.

The water inside was beyond murky and dirty; it had the all texture and transparency of melted candle wax. No sea-faring creature could hope to survive anything less than a minute in this environment.

 _ **0:10…0:09…0:08…**_

"Timer's started, Minato." She said, taking another glimpse at his exposed backside.

She turned away, face reddening as she fought back a nosebleed. If she lost blood now and passed out, there would be no hope. "G-get your fine ass in there..."

"Wh-what was tha-"

" **I SAID GET IN THERE NOW!"**

He nodded. "I'm going."

Clamping his nose and compressing his breath, the ronin kicks himself off the patio, his light figure dropping like an anvil bored through the water's surface tension.

For a long moment, tiny air bubbles elevated to the surface, then grew in size more and more.

 _ ***bleep…0:01…0:00…**_

 **15lbs**

Benitsubasa flinched as the first burden pressed down upon her shoulders, but resituates herself with relative ease. Minato resurfaces grasping at the ledge and his bleeding arm; the pints of clouded water he mercilessly choked up almost masking his heaving howls of agony.

His scream-filled gagging nearly caused the pink-haired fist-type to drop the lever and rush to his side.

"What happened?!" she shouted, concerned. "Are you alright?!"

"Something bit me!" he screamed, still retching. "Something bit my arm! I think it's tooth is lodged in me!"

"I told ya you shouldn't've taken that puppet's word for granted!" she scolded.

"As if we had a choice?!" Still gasping, he pulls said "tooth" from the salt-laced open wound. "Goddamnit," He whips it over the tank's ledge. "there's broken glass in here!"

"Guess you didn't think there would be something non-living down there that would tear you apart, now did you?" Benitsubasa looks up at one of the cameras observing their game. "I bet you think you're real clever don't you, Pigsaw?! Mark my words when I see you I'm makin' bacon out of your ass!"

… _ **0:01…0:00…**_

 **30lbs**

"Gah! Fuck!" She flinches again, hoisting the extra fifteen pounds back up to balance.

"Stop whining, and get back down there, dammit!" she demanded. "That wound isn't all that deep!"

He grasps at his nether regions. "I'm going!"

Taking a gasp, the ronin dunks his head and dives back down into the cloudy abyss, despite the blistering salt water ushering his already blazing lacerations to a more sweltering boil. The deeper he sank, the more abundant the jagged shards of glass coalesced. Minato didn't dare remove his hand from his groin, let alone open his eyes; the tank was so nubilous and foggy that it wasn't like opening them would assist anyway.

More fragments brushed up and ripped against his body, some drawing blood, most overpassing. He reached out, waving his arm back and forth as he neared the bottom. His hand grazed over more glass remnants, cutting open his thumb. The slit wasn't deep, let alone noticeable, but the salt water more than compensated for the lack of pain. He ignored it and continued to swipe away the glass in search for the key. As the ronin searched, he could hear his former rival's grunting echo throughout the water as more weight was forced upon her upper body. His efforts requiring more oxygen,he springboards off the jagged canvas with the bending of his knees, launching himself back to the top again, lucky to not have cut.

Re-submerging from the depths, he slouched over the patio and sucked in more heavy breaths for his arid lungs to ingest.

"Find anything yet?!" Benitsubasa asked in a more strained voice.

"Nothing…yet…" He replied, panting.

… _ **0:01…0:00…**_

 **45lbs**

 _ ***Agh!**_ she groaned, exerting more effort to stabilize her knees which began to tremble as she rose in posture. "Well keep searching!" _Dammit, why the hell am I starting to strain myself?!_ She thought in bewildering shock. _I should be stronger than this!_

"I am!" he shouted. "I'd be faster if I didn't have to worry about cutting my you-know-what!"

"Just tuck it between your legs when you get to the bottom, or is it too small for you to even do that?!"

"No, it can fit between them just fine!"

" **I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT, TWERP!"**

Watching the ronin dive back down into the unforgiving symmetrical cistern, the Red Sekirei braced herself, for both the incoming weight and barrage of yet more dirty thoughts. _Looks like I'm gonna have to concentrate harder… harder… I hope things don't get harder for Minato… Wait… Hard? Minato? ... Dammit, stop that! He's not your type!_

Filtering oxygen through her gnashing teeth, she heaved the bar back to its apex with a more serious degree of strength and determination. _…_ _that's more like it…_

… _ **0:01…0:00…**_

 **60lbs**

More weight slammed down upon her shoulders, only this time she hadn't flinched. Straightening her spine, Benitsubasa shoved the lever back to its high point with gradual huffs and puffs through her flaring nostrils.

 _This all you got, Jigsaw?_ She spat a salty loogie at the camera. _This is a fuckin' walk in the park!_

Minato re-surfaced once again with more acrimonious scratches on his upper body and face. He didn't take time to talk as after another deep breath, he dived back down into the murky depths. Benitsubasa knew he must have been in a great deal of pain, as some of his wounds did begin to swell and blister.

… _ **0:01…**_

 _Damn,_ she thought. _does this kid have a-_

… _ **0:00…**_

 **75lbs**

 _ ***Ungh!**_ - _any fuckin' threshold for pain whatsoever?!_

 **XXXXXX**

"Hmm," Dr. Gordon pondered. "The hot-head seems to be struggling earlier than we originally anticipated…"

 _"I agree,"_ John replied. _"It appears that most Sekirei rely on their powers too often to the detriment of their normal physical capabilities."_

" _Cut the wings from an angel, and is it still an angel?"_ He continued. _"They may seem like all powerful deities made flesh, but deep down, they're just as vulnerable as any other human being. With a firearm and distance, a child can dispatch a beast. Take it away, and there's no hope."_

"How long do you think she'll last?" the doctor inquired.

 _"As long as her fighting spirit and love for her Ashikabi will allow her…"_

 **XXXXXX**

 _Dammit,_ _ **Dammit**_ _,_ _ **Dammit!**_ Minato thought as he scrounged his open palms through the glass fragments. _Where the hell is this thing?!_

Panic and paranoia rushed through his synapses along with copious amounts of venomous salt water through his wounds. He continued to thrash and claw through the jagged particles in desperation, swishing away the brine solution and trying his hardest not to part his legs and risk castration. Holding his breath was becoming all the more difficult with each individual nick and cut he sustained.

Then his hand brushed over something…

It was smooth…and it's outer circumference was rigid, yet not sharp. He picked it up and rubbed his thumb over the grooved texture, coming across a sting at its end. He had found it!

The overjoyed ronin expressed a gasping smile, downing a throat-full of the nasty saliferous muck as he forgot himself. Minato grasped his neck, inadvertently letting go of the key. In immediate realization of what he did his hands scrambled through the water and thankfully the key's thread mercifully draped around his hand in his instinctive panic. Without hesitation, the gagging ronin kicked off the bottom of the tank and in a hurry; his heels, unfortunately, were not as lucky as the last time. He stumbled.

Laboring to keep a vertical balance, the weakening Red Sekirei's now-twitching gaze gawked at the now distorting and rippling water in relief. Minato had been down there for a good twenty-five seconds, and she had been expecting the worst.

Her anxiety finally dispersed as the ronin's fist broke through the surface, key clenched within.

Nauseated, the ronin lurched over the edge, puking up the remnants of rancid salt water and tiny specks of glass.

"You found it!" The now alleviated Benitsubasa expressed in delight.

"Yeah," he responded, hacking up more lung-deep saline secretions. "I sure did." _ ***cough *cough**_

… _ **0:01…0:00…**_

 **90lbs**

 _ ***Ergh!**_ "N-now hurry up and get outta there!"

He took a few more deep breaths. "I'm…coming…"

"C-Coming?" And now she was envisioning him experiencing a pain induced orgasm. "Fuck fuckity fuck fuck fuck!"

"Come again?" Minato questioned at her random outburst of swears.

"Get your mind out of the gutter! There are more important things to worry about now!"

"What are you ta-"

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

Throwing his leg over onto the patio, Minato gradually pulled his body from the waxy liquid. Halfway out, he suddenly froze, pupils gaping.

"…Wait…"

"Wh-what's wrong, Minato?" she questioned, hampered by the weight. "You have the key. Get your ass outta there!"

Remaining silent, he held the key to his eyes took a moment to ponder. To ponder a specific utterance of words she just spoke…

' _There are more'_

… _there might be more…_ he thought, panting heavily.

"C'mon!" She screamed, breaking his train of thought. "Get up here already!"

He broke the silence, ascending the key's thread over his neck. "I'm going back in!"

"What?!" she shouted. "Why?!"

"Key might be fake!"

… _ **0:01…**_

She called out to him the moment he dived down. "Hold on, wait!"

 _ **...0:00**_

 **105lbs**

 _ ***Augh!**_ "Gack!" she choked, the weight dropping her to one knee. "Has this kid lost his goddamn mind?!"

Benitsubasa felt as though she might fall to her knees, but she held firm.

 _ **...00:10...00:09...00:08**_

Suddenly, Minato resurfaced.

"I couldn't find anything!" he shouted. "I'm going to go back down!"

"Are you nuts?!" Benitsubasa managed to shout while still keeping her grip on the lever. "My fucking arms are aching! I can't hold it for much longer!"

"Just trust me!"

 _ **...00:04...00:03**_

"You stupid fuck!" she snarled. "Get out of the tank NOW!"

"No!" he shouted. "Knowing Jigsaw, he must've put two keys down there, and this one could be the fake!"

 _ **...00:00**_

 **120lbs**

Benitsubasa screamed and fell to her knees as the weight of the lever increased even more. She felt the muscles straining, like her biceps were being pulled from the bone.

With difficulty, she managed to shout, "Get...the fuck...out of...the TANK...NOW!"

Unfortunately, he had dived back down moments before she said that.

 _He's not gonna get out…_ she realized. _He's not gonna get out!..._

Sweat drained from the straining Red Sekirei's visage as the ronin plunged into the silo again, emerging with more torn flesh.

"I can't hold it anymore, Minato! Get out, get out, GET OUT!"

"I believe in you, Benitsubasa! Don't give up!"

He took another dive as more pressure on her was to be applied.

 _ **...0:01...0:00**_

 **135lbs**

She immediately switched things up with her body position swinging one arm out from under one bar and using her whole body to support the remaining as her legs hopelessly slumped and gave way. Even with all the determination she had, it proved too much to bare and the press forced her to the floor, compacting her downward until it could go no further.

A buzzer went off as Minato reemerged only to see the silo doors swiftly begin to compact inwards and seal him in.

Benitsubasa lurched out from under the spine-crushing lever, dived towards the edge of the cistern, knowing their lives depended on it.

She encircled her arms around the ronin's triceps, tightening her grip as she began to pull.

"I don't think so!" she cried out in utmost umbrage. "You're not dying on me..."

In a feat of strength with potentially torn biceps, she hoisted him from the repugnant saline vat a mere millisecond before it clamped shut forever. "...THAT EASY, PIPSQUEAK!"

She fell back with him still in her still strong grasp, landing back hard on the concrete patio. A brief glimpse of his unmentionables burned into her mind.

In a still frantic state of mind, Minato rolled off of her, hands cupped over his nether regions.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" he shouted, clearly shaken.

"What did I do that for?!" her anger intensified. **"WHAT DID I DO THAT FOR?!"**

She continued, ranting. "More like what the fuck were you thinking?! Do you have a fucking death wish?!"

Saliva lathered through her now-gnashing teeth. "You would have gone belly-up like a goddamn goldfish if I didn't spring into action! I couldn't hold that thing any longer you fucking moron!"

"You're a fist-type for God's sake!" he retorted. "This kind of labor should come easy to you!"

"Yeah, it would if I had my power's, you little limp-dick-son-of-a-bitch!" The glimpses of said limp dick returned full force. She nearly had an aneurysm. "You had the fucking key!"

"It might have been fake!"

"Don't give me that shit, pipsqueak!" she said. "Why the fuck would there be two down there, to begin with?!"

"Jigsaw wants us to think his ga-"

"Oh don't gimme that crap about games!" she interrupted. "The whole point of this trial was trust! I trusted you to get the key, just like you should have trusted me when I said it was real!"

Her hollering intensified. "Trust goes both ways, you pin-headed fuckhead! In order for us to save Natsuo and your precious little boob-harem, you need to have faith in me just like I have to have faith in you to not try getting yourself killed!"

Minato lowered his head and kept silent. He knew she was right. With a sigh, he conceded, "You're right. If I want you to trust me, then I need to trust you."

Now at her feet, the aching Benitsubasa whips the ronin his white t-shirt. "Now dry the fuck off! Idiot!"

Furious, she turns her back to him, crossing her arms. _Pipsqueak's lucky I'm so nice…_ she thought. She began to nurse her arm by way of caressing them with her hands. It didn't do much good, as while the activity worked to calm one arm, the action put strain on the other. Something may have ripped inside...

"B-Benitsubasa?..." Minato called out as he ruffled the shirt through his sopping-wet hair, breaking her focus.

"Yeah, what is it?" She veered her pupils back towards the window, only to find that the robed figure had disappeared. _Damn. Are my eyes playing tricks on me, or something?..._

"I just wanted to say thank you…for saving my life."

She answered back with a huff. "Hmph, don't mention it."

"I'm…sorry…for not trusting you earlier."

"Like I said before, you spared my life, so I owed you one." She sighed. "…and from now on, call me Benitsu."

"Benitsu?" he paraphrased, drying off his limbs.

"Yeah, hearing my full name repeated over and over has gotten kinda grading. It's too damn long." She said. "Besides, I think it sounds cooler than "Beni".

"What's wrong with calling you "Beni"?" asked the ronin.

"Hmph, because " _Beni_ " sounds like a puny helpless animal, moron that's why. This American dipshit who was a temporary adjuster of mine kept going on and on about how I was his 'Little Beni Bunny'. Made me want to fucking puke."

"Oh," he chuckled. "heh, heh, I see… it does kinda sound like bunny."

"This fat old detective I accompanied on some private eye shit used to call me "The Basa-Bitch" under his breath all the time. He thought I never heard him, but I heard him loud and clear." She sneered. "Old fuck was lucky I didn't cram that cheaply made brown fedora down his throat."

"What was stopping you?"

"Meh, I don't know," she replied. "The fat fuck was a reliable asset to the game master, so if I laid a hand on him, Karasuba would've probably killed me."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Hey, you almost dressed?"

"Just about," he said, dipping a leg into his dungarees.

…moments pass.

"Alright, I'm ready," he declared.

"Good." She turned back around, walking past him. "Now let's get the fuck out of here."

"Heh, heh." Grazing his hand along the back of his still damp hair, he answered back, "Couldn't've said it better myself."

 **XXXXXX**

The One They Call Mathis observed the unlikely pair advance their way down the rotunda of steps and journey their way towards the door, their first test at long last completed.

His expectations for their degree of teamwork were only slightly exceeded, but the entertainment value was leagues better than he'd originally hoped.

Slipping the Ka-Bar back into his sleeve, The One They Call Mathis turned away and lumbered off to his next prime objective. His fun was only now beginning.

 **XXXXXX**

"Are you ready to move on, Benitsu?"

"Just open the fucking door already. My arms are feeling like tenderized jelly."

 _I'll take that as a yes._ Pulling the key from around his neck, Minato inserted it into the lock and turns it. After a click, the door opened.

"See, told you I was right."

"I suppose you were."

"So," she began. "Do you promise to trust me from now on?"

He nodded. "Of course."

Now on the same page, side by side, the Minato pushed the door open and made their way down the unfamiliar corridor one of many more they'd need to face. But whatever awaited them in their next trial, was bound to be far more difficult. But their experiences here would no doubt prove to be invaluable.

"One more thing, Pipsqueak."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Pinocchio called. He wants his nose back."

"I'm not lying, I swear!"

"I never said you were. Look down."

"...oh."

 **4:04:31…4:04:30…4:04:29…**

* * *

 **A/N:** That ends the second half of this trial arc. For those who read my earlier rendition of this story you may find much more on the lines of humor in this remake. Making the original as dark as I did didn't do any favors for me looking back on it. Many Sekirei fans felt alienated by the shift in tone, so I felt there needed to be a gradual build to it. It's like comparing the moon eclipsing the sun to getting shoved into a tar pit out of nowhere. One is a lot more appealing than the other. :P

As I mentioned at the start of this chapter, I made a Sekirei fanfic discord server. If anyone wants to join, PM me provided you're above 18.

 _ **Next update will be on April 27, 2018.**_


	7. Trauma For Truth: Part I

**A/N:** Wasn't sure if I could get this up in time since my day was all over the place. But as I promised to keep a schedule, I managed to pull through. Enjoy.

Also, just thought I'd mention again that I now have a Sekirei fanfic related discord server. If anyone wants to join, PM me and I'll set you right up.

* * *

 **Trauma for Truth: Part I**

 _ **Several hours following Mikogami's stabbing…**_

Dusting off his brown fedora, Saito crouched to inspect the fresh puddle of blood. Lamps had been set up to provide much-needed light for the investigators combing the room which was otherwise illuminated by a single light bulb dangling from the ceiling. The way the light shined off the blood meant it had been shed recently and had not had time to dry.

It was clear the owner of said puddle had been dragged from its origin, as a crudely smeared trail of bodily fluids and organs led out from the only exit. There was no corpse to be found among said entrails. The trail went cold just a few feet down the hallway like they were in too much of a rush to dispose of the body and cleanup was out of the question.

Dozens of glass shards littered the soaked floor of the crime scene, many of which were riffled beneath and scrounged around a casket, which appeared to be the origin of said shards as it was filled part way with them.

Given its close proximity to where the victim had presumedly drawn their last breath and that its outer edges were coated blood presumably after escaping in a panic before his or her captors put an end to them, it was logical to assume that it played some role in the struggle and as such was labeled for impending forensic study.

The portly detective tilted his head, drawing his sights to his long-time friend and colleague, a veteran forensic scientist by the name of Shouta Shiro. They had worked together for nearly ten of their twenty-five year-long careers, solving hundreds of cases side by side over the course of their relationship.

"Well, Shiro," Saito began, "what have we found?"

Wiping off his glasses with a fresh pair of medical gloves, Shiro gave his report. "Not much to say now really," he said. "From the looks of things, the blood has only been here for around seventeen hours. All we can do now is bring a sample to the lab and run some testing."

"Hmph," Saito grunted, rising to his feet and flipping the fedora back on his brown crew-cut. "Guess we have a long night ahead of ourselves, then."

"Sir!" called out one of his newer associates, Akio Densuke, a recent and overly enthusiastic law school graduate. He rushed out of the frozen cubicle, nearly stumbling over his own excitement. "I found this tape in a VCR! It was hidden in one of the walls!"

"Goddammit!" Saito sourly expressed, regurgitating his displeasure. "How many _**FUCKING**_ times do I have to tell you? Put on a pair of gloves before you touch anything!"

"Oooohhhh…shhhhit," he stammered, regret secreting through his dumbfounded expression. "um…my bad…"

"Ugh, never mind," Saito muttered, rolling his eyes. "Did you attempt to play it?"

"Uh…no."

The veteran detective inhaled heavily through his nostrils, exhaling as he slid his latex-gloved hand down his face _._

 _The sky is blue…the grass is green…_ He muttered to himself as he pinched his nose. His deep breathing exercises did little to calm him. "Hand it here."

The newbie complied pupils submitting away from his superior.

He opened the top and found that the ribbon had been cut in two. "Please tell me it was like this _before_ you pulled it from the VCR…"

"I…didn't really check…"

Annoyed and unamused, Saito slapped his face and dragged his hand downward, swaying his head in disbelief. "You're fired."

Stammering to say a word, Saito had none of it. He hushed the youth with the raise of his hand and pointed towards the exit.

"But I-"

Saito's look grew more stern. The kid knew then the decision was final and it was best to not cause a s

cene if he had any hope of returning for a second chance in the force.

Defeated and despondent, he took his leave, wiping some emotion from his eyes with his sleeve.

Saito looked to the heavens shortly after he left, hands firmly slapped to his sides. "God, save me from these damn amateurs..." _How the hell did this kid graduate from law school…?_

He was then met with a strong pat on the back by Shiro. "Heh heh, life is never too easy, now is it, Fukushima?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Let me bag the tape for you." Shiro motioned his thumb over his shoulder. "I believe #87 found something that might be of interest to you. You should speak with her."

He handed Shiro the tape. "Will do."

Normally, a member of the Discipline Squad would have accompanied Saito and his task force on their more delicate operations just in case shit was to go down. For some strange reason though, the Squad, as well as their flamboyant Ashikabi, Natsuo Ichinomi, hadn't been heard from at all in the past two days and were reported missing no more than sixteen hours ago.

This, thankfully, was not public knowledge, as if the word were to get out about it, escape attempts would be mercilessly more frequent and chaotic. Minaka made sure of that, blaming the squad for the current string of murders and kidnappings to install a grander sense of fear in the public if they dared try and leave the capital. Granted, Saito wasn't a fan of their brutal methods when it came to keeping order, but it did keep things peaceful for the most part, in his eyes at least.

So long as he wasn't the one who had to clean up after them it was all good.

He'd worked with the three of them regularly, #104, Haihane, in particular. He found her to be the most tolerable, as she kept quiet and focused on the task at hand for the most part. If only she weren't so damn forgetful…

The other two were the exact opposite in his mind. #105, Benitsubasa, or "The Basa-Bitch" as he liked to call her under his breath, was too cocky for her own good. Her self-centered and immature attitude had no place in his line of work let alone his threshold of hearing. On or off duty for that matter. Her constant bitchiness really cut deep into his self-control and coupling that with all the pin-headed amateurs he's had to deal with over the past few months didn't help matters either. That rookie he had just fired got off lucky given how much crap he had dealt with.

#04, Karasuba, was…well…let's just say she enjoyed being around the crime scenes _**too much**_ and leave it at that.

He looked off into the distance where a crowd of his taskforce had suddenly gathered.

Kaho; Sekirei #87, was crouched at the wall alongside two other investigators, eyeing something that was not really noticeable from the distance Saito was standing at.

Kaho was the Sekirei of Saito's half-cousin, Oosumi Orihiko. Said Ashikabi had always tried to assist him in any way possible, and given the circumstances with the now-vanished Discipline Squad, he was more than willing to allow Kaho to take their place for the time being. That, and given #87's strong desire to fight their feared and respected leader, she was more willing to help in hopes of finding her.

The crowd dispersed once Saito hunkered down to her just as she turned to face him. "Find something out of the ordinary?"

She took a nod, pointing her latex gloved finger at the object of interest; a peephole. "Take a look."

Saito peered into the hole. Inside, all he could see was a chair, and a cassette player resting on the seat.

"Someone was watching the events of the struggle take place through this peephole," she concluded. "Convenient that it was drilled in just the right spot, so whoever was looking through it could watch the inevitable bloodbath."

"Or maybe even to sit and wait to clean up the mess without anyone seeing them." He pulled away from the eyehole, glancing over his shoulder at the crime scene. Sure enough, the hole lined up perfectly with everything noteworthy, front and center.

"Any way we can get in there?" he asked, turning back to his cousin's beloved.

She shook her head. "Not without breaking the wall down. Whoever was there must have locked up the passage leading to it since I had that group who were with me look for any clue as to how we can get in." Rising to her feet, she reached over her shoulder grasping at the hilt of her weapon of choice; a naginata. "Just give me the word, and the wall will crumble."

"Finally somebody who actually consults me before doing something they might regret!" Saito expressed in relieved satisfaction.

She giggled at his enthusiastic outburst. "Hehe, glad to be of service. I'll do my best to please."

He motioned his hand to call one of his fellow colleagues over. "You," he addressed the young man, "use that scanner of yours to detect any evidence on the wall. We gotta knock it down, and I'd rather not damage any more evidence.

The last thing we need is the wall cr

umbling down and breaking that tape in there.

"

The man saluted. "Right away!"

A purple line beaming from the device swept up and down the stone wall a few times. Moments later, he pulled it away and inspected the results.

"Find anything?" he asked.

The device beeped. "It's clear."

Saito gestured back to Kaho. "You heard him, do the thing."

"Certainly."

She reached behind her, grasping the pole of her naginata.

"Please stand back, Fukushima-san." She said, slowly drawing it into tenure.

Saito and his task force backed up several feet to license the Sekirei some much-needed space.

Kaho clamped her eyes shut, filling her lungs with a deep breath before focusing her sights on the wall. Twirling her weapon, she raised it above her head, the spinning escalating in speed until it was fast enough to rival that of a helicopter's blades. With a vocal grunt, #87 slammed the hilt into the ground at full force without warning, sending a shockwave rippling throughout the room. Said shockwave wasn't really all that powerful, only slightly on par with a swift gust of wind.

Letting out a relaxed sigh, she brought the elegant armament to her side, standing it next to her. A few seconds later, the wall gave way, crumbling down just inches from her feet in a dusty pile.

Saito approached. "Thanks, Kaho, but was all the flamboyance _REALLY_ necessary?"

"It was. If I hadn't done that, we would have risked the wall falling upon any evidence which may have been inside," she explained. "What I did was channel my energies in such a way that the wall would fall outward towards me rather than inward, thus preventing such a thing from happening."

"Ah, I see." _Sekirei…always finding some excuse to flaunt and show off their powers...Typical._

Given the darkness of the hidden room when they glanced through the hole, neither Saito nor Kaho were able to notice that the tape recorder was on the lap an eerily creepy white-faced marionette with red swirls painted on its prominent cheeks, it's dark clothing blended in with that of the room's pitch black tone.

Saito reached his hand out to grab the tape and was met with an infantile giggle erupting from the doll's clicking mouth as he inched closer. Slightly startled, he leaped back. Kaho poked the mannequin with the blunt end of her weapon to make sure touching it was safe. After three pokes, she swiftly swiped the tape from the puppet's classy trousers. Nothing happened. She handed the tape player to Saito, who opened its compartment. No tape was inside.

"Huh…" he sighed. "Why go through the trouble of hiding a tape recorder here if no message was in it to begin with…?"

Shiro approached once more, handing the detective a cassette tape contained in a zip-sealed plastic bag. "I found this buried under some of the broken glass while you and Kaho were speaking." He said. "It was inside another one of those tape recorders, but the damn thing's fried."

"Thank you.." He takes the tape from his hands. "Perhaps this will give us a better grasp on what's happened…"

He snapped the cassette inside and pressed the play button.

 **XXX-17 Hours Ago, Moments Before Mikogami's Death-XXX**

Hayato Mikogami struggled to his feet as the girl raced off to help #107, still spitting out water and occasional bits of vomit. The two might expect money from him, and Mutsu would probably pressure him into repaying them. He was honorable like that, usually to his own detriment. Not that it was too much of a problem: money was something he had in abundance, and a modest, or maybe even slightly large, monetary compensation for saving his life would be a reasonable method of gratitude.

Suddenly, he became aware of a slight level of heaviness on his right side. There was something in his pocket? Reaching into it, Mikogamie pulled out a small cassette tape, damp from his time in the glass box but appearing to be functional. Two words: **Left Drawer** were written on it in black, he approached the nearby desk that sat innocuously in the corner and opened the drawer. Inside was a tape recorder, obviously meant for him. He pressed the "Play" button.

 _"Hello, Mikogami,"_ a raspy voice, which Mikogami recognized as the same one from that marionette, said. _"If you are hearing this, then Yukari and Shiina have completed their game and gave you another chance at life. However, now that their game is over, your real test begins."_

 _My game?_ Mikogami wondered. What was the voice talking about...and why was he feeling so light-headed right now? He felt cramps, and he was starting to shake all over in spite of the temperature of his body climbing. What was this? A side effect from his near-death experience?

 _"I am sure you have been feeling rather angst-ridden and nauseated. Cramped…light-headed…stressed, even. You may have written this off as simply a…biological response to the life-threatening situation you were in moments ago, but that is only half true. These symptoms are also a side-effect of a slow-acting nerve agent coursing through your veins, which can kill within two hours."_

 _I've been poisoned?!_ Mikogami wanted to scream, but no words or sounds left his mouth as he continued to listen to the dooming tape.

 _"There is no hospital close by which can treat you in time, you are all but doomed to die here. However, I have taken the incentive to hide one vial of the antidote somewhere in this room with you. I have left you a single picture inside the desk you saw right after you picked up this cassette player, hinting as to where it can be found. Better find it quickly, though, as your organs will begin to liquefy in a matter of minutes. Live or die, the choice…is yours…"_

 **XXX-Present Time-XXX**

The tape's inner workings then hummed to a sudden halt.

"This is all a game to him. No worse than putting a puzzle together." Saito remarked, slanting his eyebrows.

"Looks like it," Shiro added. "The Demon Ashikabi, Death Sekirei, and Ashikabi of the South…all swiped out from under our noses…damn…"

"You didn't happen to find this picture the guy was talking about, did you?"

Another associate approached. "He didn't, but I did."

He handed Saito the photo: an x-ray of someone's body. A vial was inside the stomach. At the bottom of the photograph read the name of said individual: Sekirei #107, Shiina.

"Hmph," Shiro exhaled. "I guess this explains the mess."

"That it does," Saito agreed. "And given the fact that #05 suddenly dropped dead the other day, I guess we know who won…"

He continued. "Has anyone heard from the Demon and Reaper in the past day?"

"Not at all," Shiro replied. "The last time they were heard from was when they went to a clinic on the other side of the city yesterday morning. According to the documentation, they were slated to see Dr. Lawrence Gordon, who also seems to have vanished along with them."

Slumping his shoulders, the detective blew a heavy sigh through his tight, cracked lips. "Great, now we have four Ashikabi's and a doctor missing in action." He reached for his cellphone. "Better let the families know. Miss Takami and The Game Master aren't going to be happy about this…"

"What about #07?" Shiro asked. "Even though she wasn't winged by him, she needs to be notified about Mikogami as soon as possible."

"I'll personally pay the poor girl a visit right now. Shiro, I'm entrusting you take charge of our investigation for the time being. I'm going to get some of my guys down to that clinic to set up a crime scene in the mean time."

Shiro nodded. "You can count on me."

"I'll go with you," Kaho stated. "Given her status as a discarded number, who knows how unstable her mind will become after hearing the news."

Saito patted her on the shoulder just as he dialed Takami. "Thanks, kid. I'm glad I have someone I can count on watching my back…"

She bowed her head slightly. "The pleasure is all mine, Fukushima-san. I would be honored."

Saito raised the phone to his ear, the dial-tone clearing.

 **XXXXXX**

The chirping beep of the MBI's head researcher's phone vibrated in the pitch black, dungeon-like holding cell. Across the room, a dim spotlight buzzed to a flickering prominence.

Takami Sahashi's eyelids ever so slightly cracked open. Groaning, she lifted her aching head from the old table, coughing as she inhaled some dust. How had she gotten here? She didn't remember anything past going home after a stressful day, taking a quick swig of scotch, then flopping onto her bed and letting sweet sleep take her over. So why was she here…wherever here was?

"Whe-…where am I?" she thought aloud, grazing a palm over her intoxicated cranium.

 _Oh, damn,_ she muttered to herself. _The scotch must have been spiked with something…_

That was the only explanation she could think of, and it would explain her headache to a degree. But why? Foul play from a particularly unscrupulous Ashikabi, perhaps? Izumi Higa would stoop to something like this, but going after someone as important as Takami would be too risky, even for him. So who would…

She motioned to stand, and a slight spark of an electrical current pulsed a painful spasm through her ankle. She let out a small yelp as it seared a minor burn into her talus. She shifted her sleep-gooed gaze to the floor to find herself cuffed to the wall by a shackle and chain.

… _it can't be...why would he be here of all places after so long?_

 _ ***Bzzzzzzzt!**_

The static ceased Takami's musings. Jerking her head to the direction of the noise with spontaneous instinct, she saw that it was a small television set. The screen finally cleared up,

… _Jigsaw._

 _"Hello,_ _Takami_ ," it said. _"I want to play a game."_

Takami remained silent and listened, taking only shallow breaths in the damp.

 _"Ever since you became a mother, and likely even before that, you have been a very secretive woman. You failed to inform either of your children of your occupation as a high-ranking MBI scientist, outright lied to them, and genuinely refused to give them information that they were all but entitled to. Through this, you endangered their lives, as well as the lives of others. Now, you must learn to stop hiding the truth in order to save your own…"_

She let out a sneering grumble.

Takami got a little angry at this remark. What was a puppet of all things to question what she did and did not tell her children?

…yet a small part of her felt a pang of guilt at the puppet's damnation. But that mattered not, as she was a good provider of their material needs. That was enough to say she was a good mother, and no one would dare tell her otherwise because she knows what she's talking about.

" _In order to tell the truth, you must first realize the consequences for withholding it."_

She began to tug at the chain with her hands and was met with yet another nasty shock for her efforts.

 _ ***Click**_

The loud boom of the locked door's tumblers sprung loose. Takami's thoughts came to a sudden halt with all the grace of a traffic accident. A rusty creaking soon followed as a bright light shone through the crack of the slowly opening door. The sudden change in luminosity blinded Takami temporarily as she used the desk to hoist herself back to the chair. She raised her forearm to her eyes as they adjusted to the distortion. Despite not seeing anyone at the moment, she knew there had to be multiple individuals as she could hear an abnormal pattern of footsteps. Perhaps they were here to unlock the shackle? That would be wishful thinking, unlikely as it was.

Though her pupils stung when she peered in front of her, she was able to make out an outline of three figures eclipsing the light. Each wore stomach-turningly hideous pig masks and wrestling robes, though it was still too dark to really make out the color from the distance they were at.

The two on the left and right halted their movement, but the individual in the center, who also happened to be the shortest of the three, continued forth.

Filtering the air through her nostrils, Takami sat there sweating, though closely observing the approaching person's movements as they came closer stopping inches before the table, and crossed their arms.

The swine inclined its head down to the captive researcher.

" _Hello, Takami,"_ the figure said, its voice altered in a similar fashion as the demon doll from earlier.

The Sahashi matron kept quiet; an ill-amused look of disappointment demoting her once frightened expression. But why? Perhaps she was still feeling a buzz from the drugged scotch?

"…S _o tell me,"_ the robed character went on, _"are you ready to be truthful for once in your life?"_

"You want some truth?" Takami snickered, smirking. "I'll give you some truth: you're a horrible actor."

The figure took a step back at this statement. _"W-what are you talking about?!"_

"Pfft. Oh cut the crap, Yukari. I know it's you." she boldly declared. "Do you honestly think for one second that I can't tell when I'm in the presence of my own daughter? That little strut you did and incline of your body as you just crossed your arms there was a dead giveaway. Now take that filthy thing off and address me properly!" She shouted, slamming her fist.

Unsure what to make of the situation, with a curl of the neck, 'Yukari' peered back at 'her' subordinates, glancing over the shoulder. The two observing Pigheads glanced at each other briefly before focusing their beady little eyes back at the unfolding scene, not uttering a single word

while their captive continued to goad 'her' on.

"Well, I'm waiting."

"Hmph," she scoffed. "Fine…"

The accused removed their gloves, tossing them aside. She dug her lengthy feminine nails into the rubber cheek of her mask, peeling it off her visage, and confirming Takami's suspicion.

"…mom."

* * *

 **A/N:** The biggest change in this latest rendition is the removal of Takami's razor game in its entirety. I feel the confrontation and revelations that will be revealed in the next two chapters more than speak for themselves and the inclusion of a 'game' felt forced in all honesty. Not to mention getting to the point helps with immersion instead of needing to cut through all the fatty filler.

 _ **Next update will come on May 27, 2018.**_

Join my Sekirei Fanfic discord. **NOW.**


	8. Trauma For Truth: Part II

**A/N:**

As I mentioned in the previous chapter, I have a Sekirei fanfic discord server up and running. Just send me a PM and you're more than welcome to join.

* * *

 **Trauma For Truth: Part II**

 _ **Forty Minutes following Mikogami's killing...**_

With a trembling heart, the Demon Ashikabi's thoughts raced behind her blindfolded eyes. The van had now come to a screeching halt, and the sound of the driver's door opening and slamming shut was thunderous in her ears. She gasped and swallowed.

"Alright, we're here," the doctor claimed, glancing back at her and the pretty boy. "You can take the blindfolds off now."

"Oh, um…okay," she replied, clearly shaken.

"R-right aw-way, s- sir," Shiina said, still stricken with hypothermia.

As instructed, the two undid their blindfolds, and slowly lowered them to their seats where they were soon forgotten. Before they could make out their surroundings, the doctor's massive accomplice slid the door open. The sudden 'woosh', coupled with the close proximity of the man's mass and volume drew a surprised gasp from them both.

The colossal mute stared at the frightened young pair's twitching eyes and their gaping pupils for a brief moment before stepping aside to allow them through the open door. Directing his thumb over the shoulder, he motioned them to get out.

Dr. Gordon exited the van as the muscle shepherded the two, closing the door as he extracted his cell phone.

 **XXXXXX**

With a neatly folded napkin, John Kramer wiped the excess of milky cereal grain from his lips.

His cell phone vibrated. Pushing the bowl aside, he flipped it open, seeing Dr. Gordon's blinking text.

He put it on speaker and set it back on the table.

" _I assume we have an update, doctor?"_

' _Yep, we're here. Though with one less than we had originally hoped…'_

" _Unfortunate..."_ he coughed. _"_ _But for one to anticipate all plans working perfectly in execution would be foolish. Either way…"_

He flipped on his hood, glancing back at the gore-smeared chair and 'tool' used by his first…official recruit. _"I look forward to finally meeting them face to face."_

 **XXXXXX**

"We'll be up momentarily."

He snapped the phone shut, and directed his eyes back to the Demon and Reaper.

"Mr. Mathis does not like to keep John waiting," The blonde healer claimed. "I suggest the two of you do as he indicates, else he might get…agitated…"

"Eh?!" They replied in shaken unison. "Err…right!"

They complied almost immediately once the doctor said that. Despite having assisted in kidnapping them, Dr. Gordon backed away a healthy distance, seeming to be just as intimidated as they were. Come to think of it, the ride was quiet the entire trip. The whole thirty minutes. Not once was a single word spoken by either of them. The two just got in the van as asked, put the blindfolds on, and simply sat there, waiting as their hearts sank in paranoia. They didn't dare go against the muscle's gesture; a wise decision on their part.

The two saw they were now in an underground parking garage, no doubt abandoned. But then again, why wouldn't it be? The last thing a kidnapper would want would be for their base of operations to be out in broad daylight where anyone might see. The air was stale and quite moldy, but at least the lighting was decent. And, as Dr. Gordon had promised, it was MUCH warmer than the building they were in previously, much to Shiina's relief. His condition was much improved at this point; the van's AC got quite warm during the trip, but his body was still weak and his voice still had that notable stutter.

"W-w-where are we?" Yukari asked out of habit. She knew the answer wouldn't be very specific, if she would get one at all, that is.

"Do you honestly expect us to answer that?" the doctor answered, matter of factly. Yukari sneered in response. "Please follow me up the stairwell and try not to lag behind. Mr. Mathis will be following us up and I doubt he'd be too pleased if you were to dilly dally."

Yukari's thoughts began to tremble like an epileptic. _We're gonna be killed. We're gonna be killed. We're gonna be killed…_

 **XXXXXX**

John's attention diverted from the contents of his filing cabinet to the light rapping beyond his door.

Pushing the drawer back in, he responded to the knocking and muffled mumbling on the opposite side.

" _It's open."_

The door started to creak; the mumbling became more coherent.

"-are you sure, Yukari?" asked the pretty boy out of concern.

"Yes, I'm sure," the demonic matron replied, speaking under her breath. "It's just a little bruise."

She continued. "Now just let me do the talking, Shiina. He's my brother, after all…"

Dr. Gordon showed the two inside with a slight motion of his arm; an all-new ambiance flooded their senses upon their very first steps in.

Chills traveled up and down their spines as their eyes slowly wandered around what could only be described as a workshop of horrors. Littered amongst the shelves and tables, dozens of unnerving parasitic mechanisms and contraptions shined in the flickering fluorescent light as they lay in wait for their new hosts; many were rusted and required further maintenance.

Sodden with dry blood, an examination chair sat amongst tools of destruction. Rooted to it was another mechanism composing of tightly compacted knives dripping blood on a red stain that seemed to have slowly expanded over time.

All this while a bowl of half-finished cereal sat on the desk in front of them.

 _Wonderful._

The color drained from their complexions and they swallowed the air with a gaping gulp in unison.

What the hell had they gotten themselves into?

" _Please excuse the unsightly mess,"_ a hooded John Kramer said, sauntering out from behind one of the shelves to greet his awaited guests. _"I have been quite busy as of late, and have yet the chance to clean up."_

Setting his calloused hands down on the table, he ascended his head to rendezvous with their angst-ridden eyes. Although they didn't have a clear view of his aging face, he could sense they were afraid, confused, and nauseated. John always gave off a rather distinct aura with his presence as well as his presentation, but looking further into their eyes…he could feel a _**strong**_ sense of preservation within them; Yukari in particular. He could tell she would be far more confrontational than most of his other…subjects…despite what her current body language may give off.

" _Now,"_ he began. _"I'm sure you have plenty of questions you would like answers to…"_

He took a swig of his drink, wiping away the excess before swallowing. _"Answers which you are more than entitled to…"_

The strange, deep hollowed rasp of the hooded man's voice shook the two to the point where they felt its rough texture brush against their cores ever so slightly; like sandpaper to one's fingernail.

Yukari swallowed yet another mouthful of air. She responded, voice shaken. "Ju-just what is it that you want with us? Who are you? And where is Minato?"

" _A reasonable question,"_ he continued. _"People on the outside have come to know me as Jigsaw; a title I personally frown upon…and my reasons for bringing the two of you here are quite simple. I called upon the two of you today to give the both of you the opportunity to assist me…"_

He paused.

"Assist you?" she reiterated, glancing at the blood-soaked chair once more, then back to Jigsaw. She swallowed again. "With what?"

" _Hmpf,"_ he scoffed. _"An opportunity to assist in putting an end to the game which has torn apart the lives of so many…including your own…as well as your brother's."_

 _My brother's?_ "Wait…are you talking about the Sekirei Plan?"

Jigsaw blinked. _"That I am, Miss Sahashi."_

"But if you needed our help, why did you kidnap Minato and try to have us killed?" she asked.

" _Oh, you mistake my methods, Miss Sahashi,"_ Jigsaw explained. _"My motivations were not to kill, but rehabilitate."_

 _"REHABILITATE?!"_ she shouted, the skin around her heart hardening. "You forced me to bleed out and Shiina to damn near freeze to death just to save the life of some spoiled little shit who tried to turn my pretty boy into his toy!"

" _I did not force either of you to do anything,"_ he corrected, undaunted as ever. _"I left the decision of Mr. Mikogami's fate in your hands, and you chose to be merciful; something I commend you for."_

"So what were we supposed to do?!" she barked back. "Just let him drown and be marked as killers for the rest of our lives?! _WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE?! HEARTLESS?!_ "

He remained calm. It was as if he expected this outburst of emotion. _"But you see, that's where you're wrong. Hayato's fate was his own doing. The way he lived his life and the despicable actions he committed against society, including the two of you, is what put him in that situation. If he had lived his life differently, as opposed to walking over the feelings of others to claim what he selfishly desired, he would have never been tested."_

"But why us?" Shiina softly inquired. "What did you need us for?"

"Yeah, I'm just a college student! What help can I be?!" Yukari continued, her tone harsher. "If this was Mikogami's doing, why involve us in this?!"

John downed another mouthful of his beverage. He licked his lips. _"I wanted to see just how fearsome the both of you actually were. To see if your infamous reputation did, in fact, precede you."_

With a casual trot, he walks over to one of the shelves, dusting off one of his contraptions. The pair's eyes followed. " _Behind the Discipline Squad, the two of you are the most feared Ashikabi and Sekirei in the Sekirei Plan. Given your history with Mr. Hayato, I found that putting the three of you in the same game would be more efficient, as it would have provided me with a more…genuine outcome and clearer understanding of the degree of purity within your hearts."_

"But we had to kill him anyway!" she pointed out loudly. "That brat tried to murder Shiina because it was part of the rules or something!"

" _Indeed, it was…"_ John inhaled deeply through his nostrils before cocking his head back to them. _"Your test was much more complicated than simply testing your moral codes, however. It also had a far more important purpose."_

Yukari's eyes followed as Jigsaw casually went about his business. "Oh, I'd love to see how you justify this!"

He continued. _"To see how far you were willing to go to protect the ones you love and hold dear, as well as how much you would sacrifice to ensure their safety."_

He turned towards them, dropping his arms to his side as he approached the table again. _"That is what I need in order to bring an end to this Sekirei Plan: individuals who are willing and able to protect their loved ones by any means necessary…and the fact that the two of you stand here before me in one piece more than proves your dedication."_

"So we were your…guinea pigs?! Lab rats?!"

" _I prefer the term 'subjects' or 'clients', as I find that referring to them as diseased rodents and filthy pests would imply that their life has no purpose or value outside of scientific servitude."_

"You're a hypocrite," Yukari accused. "If you look at your 'subjects' or 'clients' the way you say you do, then why did you ensure that there would be a casualty at the end of our test despite the outcome?!"

A long moment then passed. John lowered his head and reached for the bottom of his hood. _"…those who do not appreciate life…"_

The Demonic pair swallowed a gaping gulp, witnessing the man known as Jigsaw pull back his hood with a languid tug as if to savor the moment, gradually revealing his well-shaven trim.

"… _do not deserve…life…"_

They were shocked; he looked like any ordinary dry, wrinkly old man. His cold, neutral expression, however, made them realize that they were dealing with a true psychopath.

The freshly shaven madman began to pace in a slow left-to-right stride behind his desk as he went on. Not once did he break eye-contact with the Reaper's mistress.

" _I perceived many possible scenarios to play out during your game, Miss Sahashi, and while the final outcome was something I had anticipated, there were many other outcomes with less…graphic climaxes."_

He continued. _"I look at every possibility and expect the unexpected. I take a deck of cards, shuffle it, and see how the game plays out…"_ He paused. _"But unlike the Sekirei Plan, there is a chance for survival."_

"Is that so?" Yukari questioned. "Tell me then, _'dealer'_ , how could we have all gotten away with our lives? Way I see it, in order for us to complete the _'game'_ , either the two of us or Mikogami had to die. And if that wasn't enough, you even _encouraged_ us to leave the poor bastard to drown! How do you explain that?!"

...

 _"…Hayato's life…is out of his hands. The decision of whether or not he survives falls upon you, though I implore you…to do the opposite…"_

...

" _It was but a simple warning alluding to what may have been his inevitable treachery, Miss Sahashi,"_ he explained. _"You were free to take it or leave it as you wished. You have your own minds and can make your own decisions. Said decisions the three of you made during your time as my subjects is what dictated the outcome. I was but an observer."_

"That still doesn't tell us how we could have all lived!"

Dr. Gordon clapped Yukari on the shoulder to get her attention, but that only served to make her angrier.

"Get your mitts off me, old man!" She slapped his wrist away.

"Agh!" He took a step away, holding his hand to his chest as he stroked it. "This may take some time to explain, but please bear with me..."

 _A few minutes later..._

Shiina went pale after Dr. Gordon's explanation ended. "Mikogami was poisoned…and you stitched the cure into my stomach?!"

He immediately undid the blanket around his person and looked down. There it was…

He looked as if he were about to faint. "…I think I'm going to be sick."

He started to go limp.

"Shiina!" Yukari pulled the pretty boy into her arms as his dainty legs turned to jelly and collapsed. She turned focus to the doctor. "You are a sick man, doctor! A sick man!"

"Now, now," the doctor said, putting his hands up. "Yes, I did make an incision on Shiina's stomach, but rest assured there is nothing 'stitched' inside. That is only what Jigsaw _wanted_ Mikogami to believe. It was part of his final test, which he failed."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Yukari shouted in anger, still clenching onto her woozy Sekirei.

" _To see if Hayato had finally learned to appreciate the lives of others, as opposed to just his own,"_ John continued, Yukari turning back towards him. _"That is the sole purpose of all my games, Miss Sahashi: to help people who lack appreciation for life realize how much of a privilege it actually is; not to just themselves, but others as well."_

The doctor went on, lighting up a Mild Seven. "If Mikogami would have decided to not resort to violence for his own survival, he would have passed his test."

"But he still would have died!" Yukari pointed out. "He was fucked no matter what!"

"Not necessarily," the doctor added, puffing out some smoke.

"As the antidote to his ailment," he reached into his pocket, pulling out a vial, "was on my person the entire time."

"What?!"

"If Mikogami had been merciful, the game would have been successfully completed, and all three of you would have passed with minimal injury. I would have walked in, congratulated the three of you, and happily given the cure to him, as well as invited him to assist in ending the Sekirei Plan."

He sighed. "But…that didn't go so well in the end. Shame." He shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, what can you do?"

"You mean instead of rushing into the room and giving Mikogami the cure when we released him, you just sat on your ass in some other room and waited for one of us to die?! For me to commit murder?!"

"I didn't have much of a choice in the matter, Yukari," he began. "John took every possible precaution to ensure the game didn't become, in his words, 'tainted'."

He motioned a slight tilt of the head in the direction of the hired muscle, who leant his massive frame into to the door, observing them in silence.

"You're a fucking coward," she spat in cold criticism.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "That doesn't change the fact that I'm a killer now!"

" _No, Yukari,"_ John intervened. _"What you did was go to every length possible to save Shiina's life. I was watching you, observing your actions as the game unfolded. I saw how dedicated you were to save the life of Mr. Mikogami, how heartbroken you were when you had to end his life to protect that of your Sekirei."_

He continued as Yukari wept. _"I saw everything inside of you come out to the surface in that moment; your dedication to the ones you hold dear, how much you love them, how much you would sacrifice to protect them. The degree of respect you have for the life of others is rare; the tears you shed as you stabbed Mr. Hayato to death more than proved this. The way the cascaded down your face showed me how much you despised what you were doing, but also what extremes you would go to. To keep the ones you love safe."_

" _You are by no means a murderer Yukari. You're as much of a murderer as a soldier is fighting for his or her country. You simply did what had to be done, and the fact that you gained no sense of enjoyment from it shows just how much life truly means to you…and how much you respect it."_

Pulling a chair from his workshop, John approached his two honored guests. He slid the chair behind the pretty boy, whose brain was now regaining a steadier blood flow.

He helps Yukari situate him. _"Tell me, Demon Ashikabi…are you grateful?"_

She wiped away some tears. "For what?"

He glances at her. _"To be alive?"_

"What kind of question is that?" she asks. "Of course I am!"

" _Some people don't realize how precious their lives, as well as the lives of their loved ones truly are until they're about to be taken away from them."_

He increased the distance between himself and them, speaking over his shoulder. _"I'm sure your brother knows this all too well."_

She shook her head, blowing a sigh through her tear-moistened lips. "…Minato hasn't been the same since-"

"…the incident," Shiina continued, now somewhat conscious. "We were both there…and I couldn't do anything to stop it."

As the salt of his soul poured down his chin, Yukari yanked her pretty boy into a tight, albeit gentle, embrace. "No one could do anything to stop it, Shiina…it's not your fault."

"Ku was all I had before I met you…she was like my-"

" _Like your little sister?"_ John inquired.

Shiina's calm demeanor suddenly sparked into something more serious. "Don't act as if you know me! As if you know what it's like losing someone so close to you!"

Crossing his arms, he leaned into the desk. _"Oh, but I do know you, #107…and I know exactly what it feels like to lose someone dear."_

He tilted his head. _"I know how the both of you pursued Kusano, the lengths you went to in order to see her again; to ensure her safety. That's how you gained the infamous reputation of 'The Demon Ashikabi' and 'Reaper Sekirei', is it not?"_

"Just how the hell do you know all this?!" The mistress demanded.

" _I have my sources, Miss Sahashi,"_ he answered. _"And my information is always accurate, as well as backed up with irrefutable evidence."_

" _Plus…"_ Bending his knees, John pushes himself off the desk. _"I don't lie; especially not to my subjects…that would be unprofessional."_

He took possession of a wrench and began tightening screws on one of the many contraptions he had lying about. " _Now as I mentioned before, the Sekirei Plan must be put to an end, and the both of you are a vital element in ensuring that my ambitions succeed."_

"How so?" Shiina inquired.

"Isn't it obvious, Shiina?" Yukari pointed out. "I'm the 'game master's' daughter."

A brief, wide-eyed expression struck Dr. Gordon when he heard this. _She knows? Impressive. This Sahashi girl really knows how to think things through. Must be in her blood…_

"What better way to get into someone's head than to first target their family?" she continued. "That's most likely why this guy kidnapped Minato; he knew how much I cared about him. Decided to use that as leverage to get me on his side."

" _That is…quite accurate, Miss Sahashi. Not my main motivation, but close nonetheless."_ He sat back down. _"So, will you like more details?"_

"Don't bother," she spat.

She approached the desk, slamming her hands upon the craftsmanship, and leaning in closer. "I'm not going to do a damn thing you say until I see my brother! I want to see Minato right now!"

John smirked. _"But of course, Miss Sahashi. All you need do is ask."_

He turned to Dr. Gordon. " _Dr. Gordon, Mr. Mathis, would you kindly escort our guests to Mr. Sahashi's quarters?"_

"Certainly sir," the good doctor replied. "I need to treat Shiina's hypothermia anyway."

He motioned them towards the door. "Come, this way."

 **XXX-Takami's Game Continues-XXX**

Takami couldn't help but smirk, knowing she was in control. She would have lit a cigarette if she had one on her.

"So, Yukari," she said, as though they weren't in such a serious situation and just discussing the day's proceedings, "Why are you working with Jigsaw?"

Her eyes narrowed as she ended her question, and Yukari, despite herself, couldn't stifle the embarrassed blush that had formed due to her being found out so quickly.

She fidgeted, thinking back to all those other times she'd gotten into trouble with her mother when she was a child. Her ability to sit down was painfully taken from her for quite a while each time…wait! _**SHE**_ was in control here, **not** her mother! She glared defiantly at Takami, her teeth bared.

"Hey, I'm the one asking questions here, Mom!" she snarled.

Takami's smirk never went away. She still knew which buttons to push with this girl - a side effect of being her mother, of course.

"Hmph," she belittled. "So then ask away!"

"Fine, I will!" she shouted back. "First off, just how the hell do you know about Jigsaw?!"

"Pfft; Minato did research on the guy a few years ago, and I read through his presentation a good fifteen times. I'm his mother; do you really think I don't keep tabs on this shit?"

"Yeah, without him knowing, I bet!" spat back her daughter. "You're always going behind our backs and leaving us constantly in the dark!"

"Do you really think I want to, Yukari?" she asked. "I would love nothing more than to be a family again, but I have commitments."

 _Okay,_ Yukari thought. _Time to segue into the first question._ "Oh, really? And what might these 'commitments' be?"

Takami's pupils darted from one side to the other as a confused half smirk formed on her contorting visage. "Yukari…I told you…I work for a pharmaceutical company…"

Yukari reached into her pocket, extracting something. "Bullshit!"

Following some hesitation, she pressed a button.

 _ ***Fzzzzzzzt…zzzzt…**_

"AGH-!"

Electricity coursed up the Sahashi matron's leg like a lightning rod. For a split second, her body locked up, trapping her free will inside. Takami collapsed from her chair and down to the floor, her body still convulsing as her burning skin continued to crawl.

Yukari released the button; her mother regained her senses a moment later, weakly rolling onto her knees. With shaken hyperventilation, Takami looked into Yukari's eyes with a dumbfounded, slack-jawed stare. Her daughter had tears in her eyes, yet her expression kept its stern posture.

"Yukari…" Takami weakly said. "I'm your mother, your provider! How could you do this to me?"

"SHUT UP!" she roared, voice cracking from emotions being overwhelmed. "I've had it up to here with your lies! I know full well that you work for MBI as a high-ranking scientist! Now talk!"

Grasping at the edge of the table, Takami starts pulling herself back to her feet with a gradual tug. "Which also happens to be…" She sat back in the chair. "…ungh…a pharmaceutical company…"

"Sure, but that's not your _real_ job, now is it? No, no, your position is far more serious than what you let on."

"What kind of sick crap has Jigsaw filled your head with, Yukari?!"

"Something called 'truth'!"

"Don't get fresh with me, child!" the Sahashi matron snarled with the slam of her fist. "I always figured that you knew I worked for MBI. You were always more observant than your meandering brother…not to mention nosier." She rolled her eyes. "It's a sad day to see that your daughter has more balls than your son."

" _Don't you dare insult Minato like that you_ _ **Cunt!**_ _"_ Yukari shouted, thumbing the button again.

 _ ***Fzzzzzzt!**_

"AGH!"

She released it, a furious fire burned away the teary moisture in her eyes as she closed in and grabbed her by the throat, hoisting her up against the wall. _"You're the reason he's in this situation mom! This is all your fault!"_

"…what situation?" she questioned as she recovered, fear churning in her stomach. "Yukari…what happened to Minato? TELL ME! Where is he?!"

"Allow me to show you." Yukari stepped aside, hand still tight upon her throat and tosses her back to the table. Takami's abdomen slammed into the edge as her head collapsed to it.

 **XXX-Jigsaw's Lair, Minato's Quarter's-XXX**

Head over heels, Yukari rushed through the door and into Dr. Gordon's infirm as soon as the aforementioned doctor opened it.

It was much cleaner and presentable than the other areas of the buildings she passed through.

In the medical chamber sat several rows of hospital cots, each spaced out a good distance from each other and sectioned off by their respective dividers and curtains.

On the central cot, the Demon Ashikabi's older sibling, Minato Sahashi, lay motionless in peaceful slumber. He was shirtless, covered up to his waist in a white sheet. Three IV's pumped differing fluids into his arm.

"Minato!"

Yukari made a beeline towards him the moment he entered her line of sight; Shiina followed close behind.

She leaped on the bed with the swiftness of a cheetah, ensnaring his body in a tight, loving embrace as if it were the last time she would ever see him as it very well could be.

Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes, dripping onto his exposed chest.

"Minato!" she sobbed. "Minato…I never thought I would see you again!"

There was no response. He just lay there, unmoving.

She lifted her head from his still body. "…Minato?"

She began to push him. "Minato?"

Her pushing escalated into her rocking the body back and forth, getting more frantic by the second. "Come on, wake up!"

Was this some kind of sick joke? Did they kill Minato and replace the body with some sort of dummy? All these thoughts entered her mind, which nearly sent her out of control and into a homicidal rage. But then, she felt his breath against her a cheek as she leaned in to sob some more. She then checked his pulse, and sure enough, his heart was still beating. It was a faint throbbing, but it was still pumping. He was still warm, too.

"I'm afraid he isn't going to wake up for quite some time, Yukari," Dr. Gordon regretfully informed. "Not until his use comes."

She turned around. "W-What?"

The doctor sighed. "In order to ensure cooperation, Jigsaw ordered me to weaken your brother's vital signs. He'll live, but he needs to stay here on life support until he fully recovers, which should take no less than two weeks."

"T-Two weeks…" Yukari paraphrased in disbelief. "What did you do to him?!"

She then felt the hand that of her pretty boy pat her on the shoulder. She looked up at him.

"It's alright, Yukari," he began. "At least we know he's safe."

She embraced her brother's body once more. "It's okay, Minato. Everything's going to be alright. Your sister is here now…and no one will ever take you from me again."

"I'll protect you…" She pulled away, kissing him on the forehead with a quivering smile. "…now and forever."

The moment was then interrupted…and crushed to pieces. "You know he can't hear a word you're saying, right?"

The Demon Ashikabi and Reaper Sekirei both took a glance in the direction of the familiar voice; the voice which haunted their darkest nightmares since the incident. Leaning against the doorway was none other than the Black Sekirei herself.

* * *

 **A/N:** Wow, up to chapter 8 already. It's been 8 months since I published the rewrite. Damn, where did the time go?

A common theme with some of these long story arcs is that they contain a lot of my own feelings of struggle in them. This arc is no different.

The major revisions I made in this chapter were making Yukari more 'hands-on' when dealing with her mother and cutting the stairwell scene where Yukari tried kicking Mathis in the balls and wound up hurting herself instead. That scene looking back on it now was only there to artificially inflate the word count of the chapter back in the days of me thinking anything less than 9000 words was laziness. I know better now. Sometimes less is more.

Anywho, my schedule has been getting busier as of late as I've been taking time to get my body in shape as well as search for more employment opportunities. The drive to write is still there though, just need to find the time to do it is all.

 ** _Next chapter will be released on June 27, 2018._**


	9. Trauma For Truth: Part III

**A/N:** The Sekirei discord server is still in need of some members. PM me for info. Though before you do I must ask you to have some other aspect and characteristic to your personality other than 'conceited asshole critic' and be somewhat pleasant to speak to.

That being said, enjoy the dysfunctional family carnage as things are about to get heated way more than in the old fic.

* * *

 **Trauma For Truth: Part III**

 _"I'll fucking kill you!"_

As the boy lept at the Black Sekirei with a fury raging in his torn heart, Mathis snatched him out of the air, squeezing his arms to his sides with the vice-like ensnarement of a boa constrictor.

 _"I'll fucking kill you!"_ Shiina shouted again, kicking his legs and squirming for freedom. He would have none.

As this happened, Karasuba couldn't help but stifle a giggle at his expense, just to rub salt in the wound.

Like her Sekirei, Yukari could hardly breathe. Kuu's killer was in the room with them and for all she knew she was here to finish the job. She swallowed, cringing as she forced herself to stare at her disfigured face.

"Gordon," she began, horrified and shaking. "w-what the hell is… _she_ doing here?!"

Dr. Gordon looked just as surprised as she did, if not more so.

"Oh, I just came by to welcome our new initiates," the Black Feather began, withdrawing her blade. The same blade that put down so many in her path, Kusano included. "How long has it been since I last saw you two? Three months?" She started to cackle as she twirled the flesh-craving steel in the light, enraging the scorned Shiina even further.

 _"Let me go!"_ The Death Sekirei shouted, tears now flooding from his sinuses. _"I'll reduce you to nothing but dust you fucking cutthroat!"_ Shiina's vitriol transformed into a roar.

Her grin deepened at his screaming, opening her wounds to resemble the gills of a slaughtered salmon. "Oh my, someone's cranky," she mocked. "Is it my new look?"

"Karasuba!" Dr. Gordon addressed. "I thought we had a deal! You promised to lay low until I told you they were settled and ready!"

"Wait, you knew about this?!" Yukari interrupted. "You've been working with her this whole time and didn't plan to tell us?!"

Dr. Gordon choked on his speechlessness.

"Hmph," the raven scoffed. "Last I checked, the only person I have to answer to is John…"

 _"Get off me!"_ The ferocious Shiina fought more. _"_ _I'll make you pay for what you did to Kusano you monster!"_

"My, how flattering. We've upgraded from diapers to pull-ups, have we?"

"Please Shiina, stop!" his mistress begged. "She'll kill you!"

"Without effort at that," she uttered, a glazed film encrusting in her eyes. "Unfortunately, John has forbidden me from doing such." She sighed. "Sad really. It pains me not being able to reunite you with your beloved sister…"

"Karasuba, please!" Dr. Gordon demanded.

"Oh relax, doctor," she said. "That rule applies to them as well."

"Doctor, what the hell is she talking about?!" Yukari asked as she tried calming the reaper's blazing outrage. "Calm down Shiina! Please!"

 _"Let go of me! I said get off!"_

"Oh, I assumed they told you by now," the Black Sekirei said. "If either of us lay a hand on one another, we'll lose any chance to regain what we're fighting for."

She tilted her head to them, smirking. "In other words, if you so much as lay a hand on me or anyone else without John's approval, your brother will never draw breath again."

Yukari's eyes became watery. "You…"

 _"I'LL FU-"_ Shiina began to slur his words. _"I'll fucking-"_

He began to go limp.

"Shiina!" Yukari called out, holding up his head by the chin. His eyes, although directed at her face, seemed to not notice a thing before them. "Are you alright? Talk to me!"

His surge of adrenaline winding down, memories flashed through him as his consciousness faded. Shiina succumbed to the hired muscle's grip. Numbness crept over his nerves for but a moment, but it wasn't long before he passed out.

"Oh no, Shiina!" she cried, swatting his cheek in desperation to help him stay aware. "Shiina!"

Mathis loosened his grip, letting the pretty boy fall into his Ashikabi's arms. The two collapsed to the floor in a heap with Yukari holding her fallen lover closer than ever.

Karasuba let out a loud, cackling laugh. "Was it something I said?"

Yukari turned back to the heartless harpy, teeth grit. She didn't say anything, she couldn't say anything.

"Get out of here!" Dr. Gordon shouted. "The two of them have been through enough already!"

Offering the Doctor a cold glare, she shrugged her shoulders. "Hmph, It's not my problem the Sahashi girl has such a weak Sekirei."

"Shiina is not weak!" she shouted. "His body was already weakened by what we had to go through today! He damn near froze to death!"

She laughed again. "So the Reaper himself falls from a little frostbite? Pathetic." She paused. "But not as pathetic as that worthless monkey you call a brother."

"Don't you DARE talk about Minato like that!" Yukari wanted to charge at the woman, but used all her strength to hold herself back. To fight another day when she could win.

"Yes, just sit there like a good little pet," she mocked, heels clicking as she took steps forward. "Wouldn't want my efforts lugging the boy's unconscious body halfway across the capital to be wasted, would we?"

"So it was you?" the demon Ashikabi whispered. "You brought him here."

"Enough, Karasuba!" Dr. Gordon begged.

The hired muscle crossed his arms as Karasuba approached the death Sekirei's bedside. He simply observed the Black Sekirei stare down into Yukari's devastated soul.

Karasuba pointed at a splotch of blood on her cloak. "Do you see this stain?"

Yukari stayed silent. So much so her teeth cracked under the intense pressure of her jaw.

Karasuba continued. "I kept it as a memento…from that day."

Yukari's stomach turned. "You're detestable."

The Black Sekirei's eyes narrowed. "How kind of you."

She leaned in closer, her stare swelled to something more deranged. "#108's demise was imminent. She was frail, weak…and too soft." She inhaled an orgasmic breath; her pupils dilating with the exhale. "Oh, was she soft… like a knife through butter she was..."

"How could you be so cruel?"

"A Sekirei's destiny endures in bloodshed. Only the strong can persist, and the soft are all but useless; their only purpose being that of meat puppets to be cut down."

The Black Sekirei tainted more of the air with her crowing. "Speaking of which, admirable work chiseling out the heart of The Ashikabi of the South."

"You saw that?"

"Indeed." Her smile sank deeper, almost to the depth of her wounds. "I was right next to my Ashikabi and we watched your little scuffle together on the monitors. The blood. The tears. _The sorrow! The hopelessness!_ It was all so…stimulating. John certainly knows how to provide quality entertainment for a lady…even if it isn't premeditated."

"You actually got off to that? " The demon weakly whimpered. "You have no soul…"

 **...**

 _"I'll give you…a tool…to discard the vices which have so corrupted your soul."_

 ** _..._**

Karasuba scoffed. "I don't have a fucking soul." She pulled away, whisking her shawl into the air as she turned around and marched out of the doorway. "I believe this may be the beginning of a wonderful partnership. Try not to die before the real fun begins, okay?"

 **XXX-Takami's Game Continues-XXX**

"Minato is still alive, though hardly safe." the grief-stricken and livid Yukari answered, crossing her arms. "No thanks to you."

"When I got word that my son never came home from work two days ago, I thought nothing of it-"

"Of course you didn't," the Demon Ashikabi taunted.

"Minato is a man now, and should be able to fight his own battles!" her mother said, raising her voice. "He also has the largest harem of Sekirei in the capital, so I figured they would keep him shielded from any threat!"

"Hmph," she scoffed. "I see, so in other words you wanted others to do your job for you? Why am I not surprised?"

"I don't have superpowers in case you didn't notice, Yukari!" Takami shot back. "Besides, he wasn't even gone for that long! I assumed he was out having fun for once in his life and would be back by the time I woke up!"

"And what would you have arranged if he wasn't?!"

"I would have arranged a search warrant, and if all else failed, enlisted the Discipline Squad to track him down…"

The Demon Ashikabi's skin condensed around her body like a sponged was sucking it in like it would water. "The… _Discipline Squad?_ "

She clenched her fists, taking slight steps towards her mother.

"Yukari?"

Yukari slammed her hands on the table at full force as her bangs dangled in a frizzy mess; her mom jumped back. She elevated her head to meet her eyes. Takami did not recognize this person at all.

Eyes shadowed from view, she started, slowly. "Are you even…aware…of what they did to him, mom?" Yukari slurped the damp air deep into her nostrils. "Does the night of the bridge escape…ring any bells to you?"

"That was when Musubi was nearly terminated." her mother recalled. "But even so, they wouldn't harm Minato. They couldn't! Harming an Ashikabi is off limits for Sekirei! They know this full well!"

Her daughter lets out a frustrated sigh, swinging her head in disbelief at how aloof she really was. She pushed herself away from the table and reached into the black leather bag slung over her shoulder. She pulled out a smartphone and fiddled her thumb on the touchscreen for a bit before sliding it across the table, and into her mother's hands. A video was loading, and the preview image was too cloudy and blurry to make anything out.

Takami looked at it for a brief moment, then glanced back at her daughter. "What is this, Yukari?"

"Press the play button. Now."

For a moment, Takami's eyes floated back and forth between the phone and her belligerent daughter. Yukari's expression became more stern the more she stalled. Takami tapped the play button with her finger and braced herself for the worst.

It was twilight. The video was presumably being recorded from the top of a high building, as it looked down upon the now devastated overpass at an angle. It started to zoom in, pinpointing on what appeared to be a standoff between #88 Musubi, and #105 Benitsubasa.

The former was distracted by something but did not keep her eyes off of her adversary, who stood dangerously close to the edge of the broken bridge, her pink side-tail flowing wildly in the breezy night. She looked assured she was in control, however, despite being only inches away from the watery grave hundreds of feet below.

" _Don't you move!" t_ he red Sekirei threatened. It appeared she was stepping on something, or smearing the heel of her boot against it rather, but it was still too far to tell what.

It zoomed in closer. Takami's heart sank into her stomach; the urge to vomit it back up was overwhelming.

The Red Sekirei was grinding her boot into her son's hand. He was hanging off the edge of the destroyed bridge by his fingertips.

" _Hurry, I can't hold on much longer!"_ Her son pleaded in agony. _"I'm gonna fall!"_

" _Minato, hold on!"_ #88 called out to him in desperation.

" _Come any closer, and I'll drop him!"_

As her mom continued to watch in eye-twitching horror, Yukari despondently crept behind her and spoke directly into her ear whilst hanging over her shoulder. "Off limits, eh mom?"

All Takami could do was swallow.

"Who's that hanging off the bridge, mom?" Yukari asked.

No answer.

"Tell me," Yukari repeated, sternly. "Who is it?!"

Her mother set the phone down on its screen.

"No…" she denied. "No, thi-this isn't right…"

"I wanna know," she takes a clump of her mother's hair and yanks back hard, eliciting a scream. "who the _fuck that is mother!"_

She kept silent, shaking her head in a violent left-to-right sweep.

Tearing back her hair even harder, Yukari kept on the verbal abuse, a fitting act of karma for all the screaming she and her brother dealt with from her for all those years. _"WHO IS IT?!"_

Takami curled her neck towards her child, but not venturing to look her in the eye. Her eyes fell upon her lap and she began to sob.

"My son," she choked.

 _"WHO?!"_ she roared, nearly deafening her as she yanked her hair harder. She would have no pity. _"SPEAK UP!"_

"It's my son!" she squealed back. She paused for a moment, exhaling as she reiterated. "It's my son…"

"That's your son?" she reiterated. "That's your son?"

The Demon Ashikabi's voice lowered in pitch as she loosened her grip and distanced herself. "Like hell he is. You hurled him under the bus all for the sake of sustaining a madman."

She glanced over her shoulder. "You chose to develop the Sekirei Plan over taking care of your own flesh and blood. If it weren't for the Sekirei Plan, the game _you_ helped create, he never would have been there! You are responsible for that! You never gave two flying fucks about either of us!"

"How dare you!" Takami kicked the chair out from beneath her and stood up. "After everything I did for the two of you, paying for your college intuition, sending you money to feed yourselves when you were unemployed. I supported your sorry asses all the way, and this is the thanks I get from you?!"

She waved off these excuses. "Oh, you paid to get us into college and gave us money from time to time. Whoop-dee- _fucking_ -doo! What about _being there_ for us?! Helping us when we needed you as _emotional_ support?! You didn't raise us! You were never there!"

"You don't think I wanted to be?!"

"It doesn't matter what you _'wanted_! You weren't there!" Yukari loudly objected, accompanying her screaming with a hard knee to her mom's gut to reseat her ass. "You _weren't_ there! You were useless!" More knees followed each exclaimation. "If we really mattered that much to you, you would have abandoned this sick Sekirei Plan battle royale bullshit, filed for child support, and came home! Everything that happened to Minato that night on the bridge is _your fault!_ You caused it! You! You fucked up!"

She gagged as her gut recovered from the blow. She could hardly say the following without coughing. "The Sekirei Plan was Minaka's sick idea! If it's anyone's fault, it's his!"

"You're also a major part of its creation, mom!" Yukari shot back venomously. "If you weren't there to help him, the Plan may not have ever been created! You _are_ in charge of it!"

Another knee slammed the mother's ribcage.

Takami moaned as the pain in her sternum grew.

"Besides," she continued. "All that does is make you look even worse. From the logic you're giving me, you'd rather spend your time helping set up Minaka's sick idea that can very well destroy countless innocent lives more than being there for your kids!"

"That's not true!"

 _"STOP THE LIES! YOU'RE A LIAR!"_ she screamed, pressing the button again. Takami instantly fell, convulsing like an epileptic.

Yukari released the button, pressing the heel of her boot onto her cheek. "Quit denying it! You're in no position to tell me what is and isn't true! You don't get respect or consideration for simply having a desire to be ther as if it counts for something. You have it ass backwards. Every time we needed you, you were off helping Minaka put the Sekirei Plan together, putting us under the false pretenses that you simply worked for a pharmaceutical company; doing something that was actually helpful for other people in the world, lying to us and leading us both on! But no! Instead, you spent more time helping create something that nearly gets your children killed than your actual children!"

"You're…a hundred years…too young…to sass me… the way you are…child…" Takami panted. "I never…meant…for either of you…to get involved in this…Yukari! Why else do you think I've…been so secretive about it?!"

"Oh, don't give me that bullshit about 'the Sekirei Plan is supposed to be held in secret' garbage! Do you really think for one miniscule _fucking_ second that releasing 108 super-powered aliens out into the world and having them all fight to the death in a battle royal until there's only one left standing wouldn't get noticed?! Have you _seen_ the property damage?! I think people have caught on by this point!"

She took a deep breath. "We were blaming the damage on terrorists…"

"Terrorists?" Yukari paused, then sneered. "Yes, terrorists. Terrorists that can shoot lightning from their hands, and jump more than fifty feet in the air at the most populated areas in the city in broad daylight. That ought to cover things up, right? Because it's not like anyone in this city has common sense, right? Oh no, we're all fucking sheep that believe everything we're told."

Takami pulled herself to her feet, doubling over. "All right, all right! Point taken! But I still never thought either of you would become Ashikabi…"

"And that's supposed to make what you're doing all right?!" Yukari objected.

"You're working with Jigsaw, Yukari! A serial killer! How on earth can you think that's right?!"

"Hmph, then I suppose working with homicidal maniacs runs in the family, then?" Yukari snarled. "Don't act as if you're any different! Hell, in fact, you're even worse! You helped enslave an entire race and forced them to fight to the death for the entertainment of a psychopath!"

The tension began to calm a bit. "How many people died because of the Sekirei Plan?! How many lives has Minaka torn apart?! Say what you want about Jigsaw, but at least _he_ goes after people who actually _deserve_ it. Minaka went into this knowing full well that there would be casualties, but he didn't give a shit about any of the innocent lives that would be lost! He could have simply let all the Sekirei go find their Ashikabi and live in peace without any battle plan, but no. He wanted to watch them tear each other limb from limb for his sadistic amusement, and you helped him put it all together! At OUR expense! You fucking whore!"

Slumping her shoulders, Takami hung her head with a heavy sigh. She sprawled her body over the table, defeated and vulnerable.

A moment of silence passed, and then she spoke. "And you don't think I'm ashamed of myself for it…Yukari?"

She raised her head to see at her fuming daughter. "Minaka is by all purposes…a genius. There is no denying that. I knew the Sekirei Plan would come to fruition with or without my help; he's dedicated to it more than his own health. If he didn't have someone watching him…someone there to make sure things didn't get too out of hand…things would be far worse. That's why I stayed; why I'm in charge of the plan. Someone needs to keep that maniac under control…and considering I was his wife…I knew I had to be the one to do it; not just for your sake, but for everyone's sake."

"Don't pin the blame of every tragic event that's happened on that slimeball, mom," Yukari said. "You yourself made a decision that cost Minato something far greater than his life; his happiness."

The Sahashi matron became confused. "Yukari, what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, mom. You know exactly what I'm talking about," was the vicious reply. "Kusano is dead because of you."

Her mind went blank upon hearing that. "I am aware of what happened between her and Karasuba, but I had absolutely nothing to do with it, Yukari!"

"Well, that's not what _she_ said…"

 **XXX-Flashback-XXX**

Karasuba paused at exit, not even motioning to look at the ridiculed Ashikabi again. "Oh, and be sure to give your mother my regards next time you see her. I've yet the chance to properly thank her for offering me such…" she exhaled an orgasmic sigh. "…easy prey."

 **XXX-Flashback End-XXX**

"You actually believe what Karasuba said, Yukari?!" Takami panicked, knowing she had been found out. "She's playing mind games with you! I would never do such a thing!"

Yukari let out a laugh and shook her head at the suspected reaction. "All the cards are stacked against you, and still you lie."

"I'm not lying!" she shouted, trying to desperately reason with her daughter.

Yukari tilted her head to her shoulder. "Oh really?"

The Demon Ashikabi reached into her shoulder-slung bag, extracting a manila folder.

She flicked it on the table. "Then mind telling me what in fuck's name this is?"

 **XXX-Jigsaw's Lair, John's Workshop-XXX**

Yukari Sahashi stormed into John Kramer's workshop after her boot broke through the door's hinges. "What the hell is _she_ doing here?!"

" _That depends,"_ John said, unfazed as he pivoted away from the monitor feeds in his swivel chair, and proceeded to read through the contents of the folder he was holding. He peered over the classified document like he were studying a newspaper at the kitchen table _like a dad at breakfast. "Just who do you mean by 'she'?"_

"You know damn well who I mean John; or _'Ashikabi'_ as she calls you!"

" _I see."_ He shut the folder, tapping its base on the desk to arrange its contents before setting it back down to the desk and lacing his fingers together over it to discuss matters. _"Doctor Gordon was supposed to take care of that small issue. I sincerely apologize for any hardship that beastly woman may have forced you to relive."_

"Alright, cut the bullshit!" Yukari demanded, stomping her foot. "You have some explaining to do, right now! Why the fuck are we working with Kusano's killer, and why didn't you tell us?!"

" _The sharpness of your anger is more than understandable, Miss Sahashi,"_ John sympathized. _"Rest assured, we had every intention of telling you of the presence of MBI's dog, though we wanted to ensure you were both settled first."_

"Settled?! You're using Minato to blackmail us into helping you! There is no way we would feel comfort!"

" _Ah, but were you not relieved to see that your brother was alive and breathing?"_ he questioned. _"I'm sure that put your troubled mind at rest somewhat."_

"I would hardly call that being alive!" she argued. "He's in a fucking coma!"

" _It is true he is incapable of speaking to you in that state, but Minato does, in fact, rest among the living…which is what I promised. I said you can see him anytime you wish. He is your brother, after all."_

"Sure, he's still breathing now, but what happens when you no longer have a use for us?!" She wheezed. "I'm sure you'll have that fucking sword-wielding gore-hound cut him down just like she did Kusano, wouldn't you?! _Wouldn't you?!"_

John rose from his seat, stepping out from his desk, knowing he had to settle this right now.

" _Come with me."_ he said, rolling his chair beneath _his desk. "I would like to show you something…A token of my sympathy."_

"You've done enough, John! I'm going back to be with my brother and Shiina." She started to back up and turn around, only to bump into a brick wall head-on. Only it wasn't a brick wall, it was John's hired muscle.

The startled Yukari jumped back on instinct and lost her footing, falling back onto her rear. She peered back at John himself.

"What the-? Was he watching us this entire time?!"

" _He was here before you stormed in."_

"How the hell did he get here before I did?!"

" _He…found a way,"_ John snorted. _"What I'm about to show you is quite important, and I doubt Mr. Mathis will allow you leave before I have the chance to show it to you. Isn't that right?"_

The One Called Mathis exhaled visible fumes through the nostrils of his mask.

"R-right," she stuttered. "What exactly do you need to show me?"

" _You'll see."_ He motioned to the hired muscle _. "Mr. Mathis, would you be so gracious as to help our indentured servant to her feet?"_

"Indentured servant? Isn't that just a nicer way to call someone a 'slave'- er, wait, what?!" Yukari shrieked.

Mathis nodded at his superior's command. Before the Demon Ashikabi could even think, he pinched her temples with his thumb and pinky, deadlifting her by the head with one arm. Before the moment could even register, she was already on her feet and facing John.

She glanced up at him briefly. "Uh, heheh…um, thanks."

He nudged his chin towards John, and she more than willingly heeded his gesture.

" _Come, Yukari,"_ John said.

She followed the calm elder as the muscle stood guard by the door. He led her to the blood-soaked chair and knives she had seen upon arrival, with her standing to its left and John to its right. She tried focusing more on Jigsaw, as the gory scene reminded her too much of the struggle she had with Mikogami, as well as the aftermath of Kusano's demise. It made her sick just thinking about it.

" _You have seen the relatively fresh scars on Karasuba's face, correct?"_

"Um, ye-yeah…" She swallowed. "Is this-"

" _It is as it seems."_

"You mean-"

 _"Indeed, just yesterday in fact."_

Jigsaw now had Yukari's full attention. Just how was this man able to subjugate such a major player in the Sekirei Plan, let alone the Black Sekirei, head of MBI's Discipline Squad? This she had to hear...

* * *

 **A/N:** The next chapter will be the finale of this arc.

Much of the turmoil between Yukari and Takami is a reflection of what the personal relationship between myself and my own mom is like believe it or not. It never got physical but the anger and resentment is reflected in there well. I'm happy to say though that I've since cut ties with her and I'm a better person for it.

On personal matters I'm both happy and saddened to inform you all that while my drive to write has returned, my schedule irl has been so full that I hardly have time to write anymore. These 9 chapters are all I've had written for these last 9 months, and I've been so busy addressing matters that I haven't had the time to apply myself for more than a few minutes each day. The schedule may be clearing up soon, but I don't think I'll even be able to make the monthly update deadline I've set for myself. I'll need to up it to bi-monthly to give myself wiggle room with my new found hobbies.

On one hand it's great as I'm finally living life, making friends, working out, finding employment, and becoming who I was always meant to be, but with all that, writing free online fanfiction needs to take a back seat. Before I was too depressed to write anything even with all the time I had and now it's the exact opposite, I'm too busy to write anything even if I want to, haha.

If anyone wants to lend a hand as a beta reader/editor send me a PM.

If all goes well, I feel **the next date I can see myself updating this fic again is August 27, 2018**.

Thanks for reading.


	10. Trauma For Truth: Part IV

**A/N:**

Hey guys, it's been a longer wait that I hoped, but I finally got around to this. As for where I've been and what I'm doing, I'll save that for the note at the bottom. Till then, enjoy the brutality below.

* * *

 **Trauma For Truth: Part IV**

 _"Having been responsible for not only the demise of #108, but also that of countless other lives as well, both of human and Sekirei, she needed to be tested accordingly. As much as it pains me to work beside one such as her, Karasuba's assistance is vital in ending the Sekirei Plan; but I also needed to keep MBI's dog under control with a leash of sorts."_

On cue, the television in front of the chair hisses to life, making the Demon Ashikabi jump along with the already uneasy contents in her stomach. On screen, not much had changed since the last time it was on. Natsuo was still there, disoriented and drugged out of his mind.

Yukari now had her hands cupped over her mouth in shock.

" _The man before you on the TV is the leash; Natsuo Ichinomi, Ashikabi of the Discipline Squad. His life and freedom depends on Karasuba's cooperation, for if he were to die, she would as well."_

Swallowing, Yukari stayed silent, and allowed the man to continue.

He rested his palms on the chair's armrest. _"The device we are standing before could have been escaped without effort if the leash was not put in place to subdue the animal, but don't think the decision to incorporate her Ashikabi in the game wasn't taken lightly. Mr. Ichinomi is a cold individual. After the demise of his male lover, he has condemned the world and everyone in it. His callous hatred for humanity has led to not only the stability of the Sekirei Plan, but the neglect and lack of appreciation of all those who care for him as well, including his own Sekirei; Benitsubasa in particular…"_

 **...**

"… _those who do not appreciate life, do not deserve life…"_

 **...**

This was almost too much for Yukari to take in at once. But as her reasoning stewed within, she realized just how fortunate she and her brother were. John could have easily put Minato in the same situation that Natsuo was in, and used it to blackmail and scar her even further. But Minato hadn't done anything as cruel or deceitful deserving of such a fate…in John's eyes at least. She could even see her brother, embrace him as he slept. Karasuba had no such luxury,

' _...and she doesn't fucking deserve it either!'_ , she thought. _'_ _Not her or her neglectful Ashikabi!'_

The knives now drew out a pang of morbid satisfaction from her as they remain dripping. As much as the droplets of all that blood made her queasy, just knowing that the bitch suffered for her crimes and her beauty was carved away forever made Yukari smile on the inside. Said smile grew bigger like the heart of a grinch on Christmas. Perhaps John wasn't all bad after all… Oh he was still bad, but...a lesser evil in the scheme of things. A choice between two devils while the angels but observed the chaos eating popcorn.

But that still left one question lingering on her mind.

"Karasuba referred to you as her Ashikabi, and how little the game actually affected her outlook on things. I have to assume there is another element keeping MBI's dog in check, correct? Something you can give her that no one else, not even her Ashikabi, can give her?"

He nodded. _"I promised to reunite her with an old friend…an old friend she'll never be able to see again without my assistance…and her cooperation."_

"Someone she has a score to settle against, I assume?"

" _Among other things."_

"Other things you're probably not going to tell me about, I guess?"

" _Karasuba is working with us whether she likes it or not, and precautions have been taken to ensure it stays that way. If she steps out of line and does harm to anyone unjustly, her game will be over and her life forfeit."_

 **XXX-Atop The Lair-XXX**

Karasuba stood atop John's lair, gazing into the dusk sky as the sun faded beneath the city's landscape. It was fun spoiling the Sahashi girl's reunion. It was at times like this, she would sweep the streets below in search of more potential targets; virgin blood that had yet felt the sting of her carnivorous nodachi. So many little cherries just waiting to be popped…yet she couldn't do anything about it. Shame.

In spite of bearing the title of MBI's dog, it was only yesterday that she felt what a leash truly felt like. John was able to tame her…for now. It was strange holding back her bloodlust when she had previously exercised it so freely. It was like chronic masturbation to her. You don't realize it's a habit until you can't do it anymore and the urge to do so again hits. But sacrifices needed to be made. He _was_ her Ashikabi after all, whether he accepted it or not. Natsuo may have winged her, but he was but a puppet in her eyes, a simple pawn. He had no grasp on her like John did.

#04 slid her fingertips down her cheek, savoring each moment they glided over the soldered flesh, like plucking the strings of a guitar.

' _He can never hope to leave his mark the way John did.'_

She then leapt from rooftop to rooftop, cackling as her silhouette disappeared into the night. Although the sun had set, Yume's return was on the horizon…and she would kill to see her again.

 **XXX-Jigsaw's Workshop-XXX**

"Is there anything else that you may deem 'important' for me to know?" Yukari asked.

" _Quite."_ he exhaled. _"Tell me, Yukari, has your mother ever elaborated on what her occupation was?"_

Yukari jumped back at John's statement. Given Minato's presence as well as her own, she knew exactly what this meant. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize what John was about to segue into. "Don't you dare drag my mom into this! I'm already committed with Minato being here! Leave her out of it!"

" _Oh, but Yukari,"_ John began. _"Miss Takami was the one who dragged herself into this; not me. From her lies and deceit, she put your lives, as well as every life in the capital at risk."_

"What are you talking about?" Yukari knew her mother was secretive, but what could she have done to capture Jigsaw's attention? Well, despite being a Sahashi, of course.

" _You know your mother works for MBI, correct?"_

"I do," she answered. "I kinda found out by accident when I was a kid."

" _But do you know the specifics of her occupation?"_

Those words made Yukari's mind backtrack. "Come to think of it…no." Something told her she wasn't going to enjoy what Jigsaw had to say.

John shook his head. _"So many years of living in a sheltered perspective...this will hurt more than I intended."_

"Just what the hell are you talking about?! What do you want with my mom?! What did she do?!"

John exhaled. _"Everything."_

He gestures to the barstool and countertop. _"Please, have a seat. What I am about to show you will be rather…difficult to absorb."_

She did as asked and planted herself onto the leather stool.

She crossed her dangling legs, watching her captor walk behind the counter she was seated before. He knelt down to a filing cabinet, pulling open the second to last drawer. The entire thing was loaded, but he had no quarrel finding the file he needed. ' _Well he's organized, I'll give him that much,'_ she thought.

File in hand, John cocked a glance over his shoulder. _"Before I show you this, there are a few details I need to elaborate on."_

"What is it? My mom's a whore? Out with it!"

" _That among other things."_

She would have none of it. "Get to the point already. What's in the file?"

" _Evidence."_

"Evidence regarding what?"

" _Evidence revolving around your mother's careless decisions involving the Sekirei Plan's participants."_

"Wait," she paused, hushing her tone. "Are you saying my mother is involved in the Sekirei Plan?"

" _More than involved, Yukari,"_ John answered. _"Your mother is a very high-ranking MBI scientist, only outranked by The Game Master himself."_

"Wow…" she stammered. "I knew mom's job had to be important, but damn. " _Then again, she was Minaka's wife at one point, so maybe the high rank is The Game Master's way of trying to bribe himself back into bed with her._

" _There is more to it, Yukari,"_ he revealed. _"You're mother isn't just involved in the Sekirei Plan. She_ _ **is**_ _the Sekirei Plan."_

The Sahashi girl read through the lines. "I take it that you mean she's in charge of it; or Minaka gave her the responsibility?"

John nodded.

She presented her hand, gesturing him to hand her the evidence with the curl of her fingers. "I'll believe it when I see it."

Yukari flipped through the evidence, trying to be as thorough as possible. Some of the things present were hard to look at, but she knew there would be no sense getting worked up over it all if it were simply a sick attempt at blackmail. It could have been forged for all she knew.

But the more she skimmed, the more accurate and spot-on the information became.

She was dumbfounded.

Not only were there implications of her mom's family life, but the lives of her children as well. The information here was too personal to have been faked. It was something only MBI would have access to. Something her mother had to have archived.

 _"Your mother is one of the heads of MBI, Yukari,"_ John said calmly as her wide-eyed glare grazed over the text. _"She is also the head and overseer of the Sekirei Plan itself."_

"B-but…she said she worked for a medical c-company," Yukari said, tilting her head.

 _"MBI is a medical company, among other things."_ John said. A part of him wanted to criticize her for not noticing that, but that would be rude, and knowing Takami, she probably would have found a way to trick her kids into thinking she worked for a different medical company if they ever got suspicious.

" _Takami was with Minaka when he found the Sekirei ship,"_ John continued, taking out a small manila folder and opening it. _"She was in on it from the start."_

He handed another folder to Yukari, who reached into it and pulled out several photos. " _She oversaw everything, from monitoring Sekirei once they found their Ashikabi to picking up the bodies of any terminated Sekirei…including #108."_

"No…no," Yukari insisted as she looked at the photos, many having Takami in them. One photo made her cringe severely. Takami, a cigarette in her mouth and a sour look on her face, was standing next to an MBI goon, judging by his uniform-who had a little girl with long blonde hair tucked under his arm. It was Kusano. In the background, an image of Minato can faintly be seen on this knees in tears with an arm reaching out towards the helicopter she was in.

Tears welled up in the eyes of the 'Demon' Ashikabi as she beheld the photo that exposed the reality of her mother's true coldness. John looked at her pityingly, and motioned his hired muscle to approach. He slipped an SD card out from under his thick garbs and handed it to his aging superior.

 _"This was taken on the night when a fight on a bridge occurred between the Discipline Squad and an escaping Ashikabi and his Sekirei,"_ he said. _"I believe you should take a look at it, as nothing can further describe my motivations behind ending the Sekirei Plan than this."_

Looking away from the photos, Yukari shook her head. "No," she whispered tearfully. "I-I believe you." She sniffed, then added, "Why would mom lie like this? Why?"

He grabbed her attention along with her shoulders and shook. _"Yukari, look at me,"_ he said sternly. _"This is something you have to see. To fully understand why your mother must be tested."_

Her head slumped into her hands, her breathing became more off pattern and jumpy. "F-fine," she said. "Show me it."

" _Let me see your phone."_

"Okay." She extracted her phone and handed it to John.

He inserted the card, and fiddled with the touch screen. He handed the phone back as the video begins to load. " _What you are about to see is the bridge escape, archived by Dr. Gordon himself."_

 **XXXXXX**

The footage ended, and Yukari could barely breathe. Her facial nerves twitched as the phone slipped from her grasp and onto the floor, the SD card ejecting on impact.

"Minato…why?"

" _The Sekirei Plan has brought you and your brother nothing but sorrow, and your mother took part in putting it all together."_

"I can't believe this," Yukari stated, still shaken. "Minato never did anything to hurt anybody!"

 _"You were wronged, Yukari. Would you like answers?"_

Yukari looked at the man and, after a moment's hesitation, nodded. "Yes," she whispered, but with conviction. "I want to know _why_ she did this."

" _Very well."_ Bending his knees, John rose from his seat. _"Then there is one more thing I must show you."_

He turned his attention to his hired muscle. They nodded to each other. Mathis extracted one more manila folder from his robe, and slapped it on the table before Yukari's eyes and trudged out of the room without a word.

The Demon Ashikabi flipped the document open, doing her best to analyze the information through her tearly eyelashes.

It was a tournament bracket of sorts. It was a few months old, if the date was anything to go by, as many of the participants on the card had been terminated by this point. A red circle supposedly marked by Jigsaw encircled the match-up-–if you could call it that-between #04, Karasuba, and #108, Kusano.

She took a brief glance at John. "What is this?"

" _The documents you now hold are the final renditions of the Sekirei Plan's tournament bracket,"_ he said. _"Everything you see there had been looked over AND APPROVED by the Sekirei Plan's head observer."_

"N-No way!" Yukari said as her speak staggered briefly. "The-there's no way mom would ever agree to put Kusano against that monster! There is just no way!"

She looked at the bracket again, and sure enough, her mother's signature was right there at the bottom, in her own writing.

 **...**

 _"Oh, and be sure to give your mother my regards next time you see her. I've yet the chance to properly thank her for offering me such…" she exhaled an orgasmic sigh. "…easy prey."_

...

"That...that is what she meant. This is what that monster meant...""

"I'm afraid so. _"_ John lamented, in disheartened relief. _"Before it was signed, your mother had every opportunity to make changes in any way she deemed fit…"_

"But she didn't!..." She wept as she wheezed. "She let Kuu die...allowed Minato to experience such pain...and did nothing to put a stop to it when she could!"

Her chest began to heave in and out as the emotions took over, their intensity clamoring past climax with every syllable. "God, Minato…how could mom do this to you? To us?! To Kusano?! _To everyone?!"_

Jigsaw reached out to the grieving Demon and gently clasped his rough palm on her shoulder, which was more emotional support than Takami had given her or Minato over the course of well over half their lives let alone after the tragedy that occured all those months ago. The tears dripping pitter pattered onto Kuu's innocent picture their warmth causing the red ink to run down her bubbly face.

He spoke the ultimatum as her enlightenment reached its completion. _"How much trauma must be inflicted to get to the truth, Yukari? Make your choice…"_

"That whore is going to pay! She will fucking pay!"

 **XXX-Takami's Game-XXX**

"S-signed and approved by Taka-"

Yukari tightened her grip on her mother's hair, yanking back. "Signed and approved by WHO, mom?!" She forced her head back towards the document, slamming her head into the desk again. Yukari was in a whole other world now. The Demon Ashikabi finally _was._ "Who's signature is it?!" She snarled.

"S-signed a-and approved by…T-Takami Sahashi… MBI lead researcher and head observer of the Sekirei Plan."

She slammed her skull harder into the desk. Speaking one word from each: _"YOU! SENT! KUSANO! TO! HER! DEATH! YOU! FUCKING! CUNT!"_

"Please Yukari!" The Sahashi matron pleaded, face bruised and busted open. "Let me explain!"

Her daughter would have none of it. "What's there to explain mother?! The proof is right there in the folder!" She slammed her face into it again. "You have no fucking excuses!"

"Yukari, you listen to me!" Takami's visage distorted into that of a hannya mask, the one that terrorized Minato and her so long during their upbringing.

But it no longer had any effect.

 _ ***WHACK!**_

The Demon Ashikabi busted out some of the mask's fangs, as well as mommy's with a balled fist. It faded to nothing as it fell to the concrete floor along with some of her teeth.

On her knee, Takami grazed a palm on the newly deformed welt on her cheek.

The moment passed, and Yukari finally spoke, her voice now having a much more serious and tearfully heartfelt demeanor. She grabbed that cunt by the collar and pulled her into the warped expression all the events she made led to. "How dare you think that trick would work on me at a time like this!"

Her mother stayed quiet, taking only shallow breaths. She trembled in terror, unable to look away from the daughter she wronged. The daughter she could no longer control.

"Just who the fuck do you take me for? How submissive do you think I am?" she went on. "I can understand you being away on business, I can forgive you not being there for us, I can sympathize with wanting to keep Minaka under control…" The tension in her fists intensified the grip nearly suffocating Takami. "But approving the death sentence of an innocent child…someone Minato loved so dearly and having no nerve to even drop what you were doing to even try to console him when he needed you?! _Unforgivable!_ "

"Yukari…I understand why you're upset but-"

 _"BULLSHIT!"_ she snapped sending a knee into mommy's gut. _"You didn't see the blood! You didn't see what she fucking did to her!"_

 _Yukari through her bloodied elder to the ground._

"Right before Minato's eyes Kuu was murdered and he hasn't been the same since! That girl called him "onii-chan" mother! _MINATO WAS HER FUCKING ONII-CHAN AND SHE WAS SLAUGHTERED BECAUSE OF YOU!"_

"I KNOW!"

Yukari went on. "I've been living at Maison Isumo since the incident, trying my best to be an emotional support for Minato, and where the fuck were you?! Sucking the game master's cock?!"

Takami couldn't say much of anything at this point. Her thoughts were scrambled, and not just from the savage beating her daughter gave her. "I didn't want this."

"Neither did Minato. Minato did your job for you. He was my caregiver, and was there for me all the way while you were off enslaving a race for some crackpot maniac. Don't let your provision on material goods, food, and a roof over our heads fool you. You offered us nothing else emotionally but pain and misery. You are a terrible mother and I hope you fucking rot for what you did to us."

Takami hung her head in shame. "Yukari…"

"I want him back."

"What?"

 _"I said I want him back!"_

Yukari leapt onto her mother, tackling her to the ground with murder in her eyes. She grasped her mother's neck, and began to squeeze…

" _I want him back! I want him back! I WANT MY BROTHER BACK! GIVE ME BACK THE MINATO I GREW UP WITH, THE ONE YOU TOOK FROM ME! I WANT HIM BACK! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARHHHH!_ _"_ she cried, slamming the back of her mother's cranium into the concrete again and again.

This had gone on long enough. Mathis immediately trudged to action, rushing over, and dragged the enraged Yukari away. She screamed and cried incoherently as she struggled for freedom, not wanting playtime with mommy to end just yet.

Takami regained her bearings, and gasped for breath. "You…let go…of my daughter…this instant!"

She pulled herself back to the table.

Yukari's body began to exhaust itself. Mathis let her go, and she dropped to her knees, broken, not wanting things to ever come to this.

Takami looked on as her daughter cried her eyes out and finally spoke her piece.

"Yukari…let me explain." Her mother took a deep breath. "I…tried to help the situation. While I was planning the brackets for the tournament, I did my best to match Kusano up with the fairest competition. I originally wanted her to face #106, Shijime, as they were of similar age…but after she passed away in a bicycle accident involving her Ashikabi's reckless driving, I was forced to find another opponent for her to face."

"Unfortunately, it had slipped my mind that a rule was set in place, stating that the Ashikabi with the most Sekirei would have to face at least one member of the Discipline Squad, and since Minato's other Sekirei were locked in against their opponents, and Benitsubasa and Haihane were locked in with theirs, that only left me one option…"

"I begged Minaka to allow me to make the changes…"

...

" _Minaka, please!" Takami pleaded. "Kusano doesn't stand a stand a snowball's chance in hell against the Black Sekirei! I beg you, allow me to substitute Kusano with one of the others!"_

"A _nd miss out on this fantastic opportunity for emotional drama?!" The Game Master retorted. "Dear Takami, you of all people should know the potential the green girl has. You and I would be fools to let a chance to unsheathe her true strength slip by!"_

" _Dammit Minaka, don't do this!"_

 _He wasn't even listening to her at this point. "I shall look forward to this contest with a great deal of interest! I'll see to it that the battle takes place in three days time!"_

 _Takami scowled at her former husband as he cackled his demented pleasure. "Damn you, Minaka."_

…

"When I realized my attempts at talking sense into Minaka were futile, I confronted the Black Sekirei herself."

 **...**

 _The Black Sekirei smirked as the Sahashi Matron groveled at her feet, begging for mercy._

" _Karasuba, I beg you, please don't make her suffer. End it quickly."_

"V _ery well."_

...

"But I wasn't specific enough in my wording…and she murdered her instead of just terminating her." She was getting more and more choked up. "I fucked up…Yukari, I am so sorry."

As mother and daughter stared into each other's broken spirits, one of the observers removes their mask. He steps into the light revealing himself to be John. He looks at both subjects simultaneously, taking in their raw emotion, then focuses solely on Yukari.

" _We have succeeded in our quest for truth, Yukari,"_ he said. _"Now your mother's fate rests in your hands…"_

John slowly paced back and forth between mother and daughter, never breaking eye contact with the latter as he went about his briefing. _"The woman before us has lived a life of deceit, lies, manipulation, and treachery. In her efforts to protect you and your brother, she blinded you to the truth, and in turn caused more harm than good as a result. She took part in the enslavement of an entire race, put countless lives at risk, which inadvertently led to the demise of an innocent child at the hands of a cold-blooded psychopath, and many others may follow…"_

" _But even in our darkest of hours…"_ He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a key. _"There is a chance for redemption."_

" _The key I hold in my hand will release your mother from her shackle, and grant her a new beginning…if you deem her worthy of such a luxury. Alternatively, the three of us may simply leave and seal the door behind us, leaving her to remain here broken and alone until she succumbs to starvation or disease."_

" _Will Takami live or die?"_ He hands her the key. _"Make your choice, Yukari."_

She stared at the key for a long moment, and then heard her mother speak.

"If you let me go…I promise to help you," she coughed. "I will do everything in my power to put an end to the Sekirei Plan, and revive the terminated Sekirei. Please…let me join you…let me make this right."

The Demon Ashikabi's thoughts were spinning. Was she worthy of forgiveness? Would forgiving her mother be a mistake? But what of her knowledge? Leaving her would be scrapping a valuable asset. Who better to put an end to the Sekirei Plan than the one who put it together in the first place.

Did she deserve redemption? A second chance?

Hell no. Yukari had made up her mind. She readied herself to leave, and put this hag behind her forever, but heard one last faint sob from her mom's lips that made her think of the repercussions of it all.

Takami hung her head, with more tears joining the blood that dripped from her chin. "Minato, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Minato.

Would he forgive her for just leaving his mom to die here, alone and devastated? If the shoe were on the other foot, would Minato have just tossed her away as she was set on doing?

Hell no.

And for that reason, and none other, she stepped forward, key in hand.

 _"I hate your guts but I will not kill you. My brother would help you, and so will I…"_

She knelt down to the shackle, but before inserting the key, she looked her in the eye to do away with any.

"Don't get the wrong idea about this, mother. I'm not letting you go because I can forgive you…I'm doing it because Minato wouldn't be able to forgive me if I didn't."

The tumbler clicked. Her mother was free.

"Thank you, Yukari. I give you my word, Minaka will be stopped."

"We'll see, mother." She motioned to exit the room. She glanced over her shoulder. "We'll see."

* * *

 **A/N:**

Yes I know it's been more than the two-month schedule that I promised to adhere to in my last update. I know I'm not very reliable with these things and I won't excuse myself for it.

The truth of the matter is that the feedback I've been getting hasn't been what I've expected. I kept a schedule for 9 months with this fic and hardly anyone but the same two bot accounts that always leave the same review over and over again within 2 or 3 minutes after me uploading bother to leave me feedback with the occassional stray here and there. It makes me wonder whether or not I should even bother going forward.

I'm getting a job soon, I'm going out more often with friends because I'm not a damn recluse anymore, I see a personal trainer to keep in shape, I'm enjoying gaming like I'm a kid again. I need to find more outlets I can attach myself to that fulfill me. If I put all this effort into writing a story that no one bothers to read or leave actual feedback for to help keep my love for writing alive, why should I keep this as an outlet?

So a bunch of know-it-all critics can fart on about how it lacks in merit without ever bothering to reading it? So I can look at the view count stats in my profile and see a number go up? So someone can claim that they leave positive feedback for things they like in a story when in actuality they just nitpick stuff they dislike and plagiarize the shit they do for their own garbage?

I'm seriously at a crossroads here. Not long ago I shared the actual ending of this story on the questionable questing forums which I promised myself I'd never do, and even it just got one or two replies.

What does that do to help me want to keep going with anything?

Sure, there may be some people out there that follow and read my stuff loyally and click whenever an update occurs, but they're always silent. Only ones that aren't silent are the critics who for some reason only seem to bother reviewing when they have nothing good to say about your work. No joke, look on the profile on any of your critics and look at their story favorites. I guarantee next to none of them have a positive review or any words of motivation to offer their favorite fics. Maybe earlier reviews shit on the quality, but as it gained traction and got better, the reviews stopped. Will they ever bother to leave some words behind about how far the person came as a writer? Fuck no. They just acknowledge it with a golf clap the reader can't hear to acknowledge and move to the next shit piece they want to tear into.

Reviews on this site are as follows:

1\. good job! moar plz!

2\. this sux!

3\. *Giant wall of text describing in soul-crushing detail how your work sucks*

4.

And 4 is empty for a reason. And you know what? That's fine. If the majority of my audience wants to admire my work in silent, so be it. But if that's the case, know that it's not doing jack shit to make me want to stick around.

"Oh Phen0m, you're just out for attention and reviews!"

Yeah, well that's kind of the reason people use the internet and sites such as this. To post their work, entertain, and gain some following. So it can be seen and discussed. If you don't want feedback for your work just let it rot on your hard drive if you don't want the added baggage.

I know the rant was long winded, but I felt I needed to get it off my chest. This doesn't mean I'm retiring from writing fanfics, it means I'm frustrated with the community in general and currently have more worthwhile endeavors more worth my time for the future than this currently is. Also Veil is going to get an update not long from now. Just need my editor to find time to look through it.


	11. Concentration: Part I

**A/N:** Back with a vengeance!

* * *

 **Concentration**

 **Part I**

 **3:59:21…3:59:20…3:59:19…**

"How much farther d'ya think we have to keep walking in circles?" Benitsubasa asked following a brief period of awkward silence. Only a few minutes had ticked away from the timer, but she was still irritated by this game of hide and seek. Not to mention the ambush hogs she'd been keeping eye out for.

"I don't know," Minato muttered, wincing from the cuts that littered his body. Drops of blood fell to the floor from his dangling arm every now and then, but even though the lacerations weren't too deep, they stung like a motherfucker. "Gah, damn…"

Benitsu groaned and rolled her eyes at him upon noticing this. "Would you like some cheese with that _WHINE_?" she grumbled, stomping her crimson boot through a loose board, snapping it like the vertebrae of whoever would be dumb enough to attack them first. "Quit acting like a wimpy virgin. For fuck's sake…"

"They hurt!" Minato insisted. "A lot more than I'm letting on too!"

"Oh, lemme see," she said, rolling her eyes once more. Bending her knees to a bouncing crouch, she rolled up one of his pant legs. She reached out and ran her hands down his leg, unknowingly eliciting a blush from the hapless ronin. Her eyelids thinned to focus, scrutinizing the lacerations before standing back up to inspect the rest of his body. For a Sekirei focused on such barbaric means of confrontation, her hands were really soft…when they weren't colliding with one's face or nether regions at the speed of sound, of course.

Flicking her bright pink hair back, she sneered. "Ugh, they're not _that_ bad." She turned back towards the path. "The salt shouldn't irritate them for much longer, so stop blubbering. You're so damn squishy."

She turned back around in a huff…but a brief blush bloomed over her cheeks as well _. …really…REALLY squishy…_

Despite himself, Minato managed to glare at his pink-haired companion and muttered. "I'm only human."

She shook her head to do away with that redness on her face. She motioned to snort a reply but a distinct thumping halted the action. Had she stepped through another board? No. They veered their heads to their left. Standing in the corridor opposite them, peering with empty eyes was a towering figure, his frame smothered in a black cloak splattered with blood and the familiar swine mask peeling over his identity.

This one was…bigger than the others they had come across. Not just in his eclipsing stature, but also in muscle mass and limb length. The sight of the masked maniac was enough to make Minato stagger back several steps. Benitsubasa on the other hand, had other plans.

She grabbed the ronin's shoulder, shoving him behind her with the swipe of her arm.

"Get behind me! Now!"

"Why?!" he gasped, wincing as she brushed his cuts. "What are you going to do?!"

He knew why; she needed to protect him. But the question derived more from fear on how she was going to handle said situation, which he was positive would involve her fists.

"What I do best, of course!" she boasted with snide confidence, pounding a fist into her palm. _This is gonna be fun._

Amidst Minato's protest, she pulled back her arm with a balled fist; a globe of pink energy expanded from her palm to encompass her entire hand as the grip intensified. Heels springing beneath her, she vaulted into the air and threw her arm forward with all the grace of a derailed freight train.

 _ ***CRACK!***_

The right hook echoed; a spiderweb of fissures branched out through the glass. Instead of the towering meat puppet, her fist collided with an invisible barrier. The figure didn't even flinch.

"What fucking gives?" Mounting her boot on the glass, she back flipped away and drew back her hand, clenching it in her free one.

 _Shit,_ she muttered internally, spitting to the side. _Having to hold that bar up for so long to keep the pipsqueak from drowning fucked my biceps good…the glass would have been shattered along with that ugly boar's jaw if Minato would have shown just_ _ **a little**_ _bit of trust on his end. But nooo, he just_ _ **had**_ _to dive back down, didn't he? If he pulls that shit again, I swear I'll…_

Her teeth grind in a gnashing snarl. "Coward," she spat again. "Come out and fight!"

"Benitsu, please!" the ronin pleaded. "You're making things worse…! Your muscles are still weary! You need to recoup!"

"Shut up!"

The motionless figure maintained dominance over its territory; its glove crept into the smothered innards of the gore-smeared robe. With a slow, methodical tug, he withdraws a spiked baseball bat, curling his wrists as he intensifies his grip. The stuttering ronin's pupils shrunk as he lifted it overhead, like an axeman at an execution.

"See what you did, Benitsu…?" he muttered. "Y-You done pissed him off…"

With a hard, downward swing, the pig mask imbeds the spike through the barrier and the bat snaps in two at the handle, leaving the upper portion lodged in the glass. Minato yelped and lurched back at the moment of impact, but Benitsu wasn't fazed in the slightest.

She smirked in fact. "Hmpf; Am I supposed to be impressed?" Gripping the spike, she bent it into the glass. "Aww, did your toy get stuck…?"

"Stop egging him on!" Minato pleaded.

"Ignore him! Now come out and fight!"

"I-Ignore me?!"

"Shut up! Before I feed you to him!"

The figure surrendered its hold of the now splintered bat's handle, letting the base drop to his feet. Benitsubasa's lips opened to make a scathing taunt, but before her insults could come about, the figure unsheathed the Ka-Bar knife from its garbed sleeve and sank the ebony tusk into the glass upon slamming the back of his camouflaged fist into it. It hadn't fully penetrated as the spike did, though it appeared that wasn't the intention.

If it had, Benitsubasa would have lost an eye. The jab was just so quick and unexpected.

"Come on," Minato shouted, grasping her hand, shaking the Red Sekirei from concentration. "Let's go before he cuts through it!"

A slight redness swelled over her face on the moment of their palm-brush. Benitsubasa wanted to argue, tear his arm off and serve it to the beast as a temptation to come out and play, but reluctantly nodded and followed her companion. Why? Something wasn't allowing her to do it...even if she wanted to, and not just her Ashikabi.

As the floor flew beneath their feet, Benitsubasa heard an eerie scratching - maybe scraping - sound against the glass. After a moment of hesitation, she halted her footing and tightened her grip on Minato's hand as he continued to run off. The pull almost tore a tendon.

"Agh!" he shrieked as he regained his balance. "What's wrong? Why did we stop?"

As opposed to an immediate response, Benitsubasa turned to see the figure, casually dragging the ebony-stained fang along the glass wall in the opposite direction from where they were running. He wasn't trying to cut a hole or anything…just dragging it. Like a bored child dragging a stick along a chain-link fence.

"…Benitsu?" he said, tilting his head.

"I-I think he wants us to follow him," she whispered, releasing his palm.

"A-are you nuts?!" Minato replied in a high pitch peep, twirling his aching wrist in his free hand. "If you want to get us killed that badly, why not just rip my arm off all the way while you're at it?!"

"That can be arranged, you know?!" She showed himher fist and he of course backed down. "And, hey, remember what we said about trust?"

Minato's eyes wandered to the sides of his eyes in realization. "Mhm."

"Come on," she urged. "We're gonna get into another trap either way. Besides, I got your back."

"But your arms are…"

"Feeling like jelly, I know, no thanks to you. But I can still break bones, pipsqueak. He won't be a problem."

Minato stayed silent and grumbled a nod.

As the beast's fang seared across the glassy armor of the walls, sparks pooled around the floor. Honing their eyes at the shadowy golem, Benitsubasa kept a firm posture all the while Minato nibbled at the dead skin flaking off the nail of his fingers.

After a few yards, he paused his passage and yanked the tip from the carving. A reddened hue hissed along the blade's jagged edge, which he wiped against a smooth stone acquired from his pocket. The youth peeked his shaky sight from the refuge of cover, then dipped away, his wounded palms warmed with the greased lightning in his heart. Benitsubasa glanced at Minato, rolled her eyes, and continued her surveillance on the figure.

Twirling the blade in his wrist for a moment, he slid the newly forged Ka-Bar back into his garbs. Angling his sight amid the dilapidated, urine-scented room of barbed-wire festoons, the hulking blacksmith trudged away and clawed the serrated edge of a sliding door. Taking one last long glance behind him, he aimed his dim pupils towards Minato, his middle finger flicked a rusty switch. Once the light beams clicked to black, the figure's eyes briefly went crimson and vanished in an instant…and his heavy boot clomps faded to obscurity soon after.

"That was…" A wide-eyed Minato swallowed through his gaping throat. "I have no idea what that was...certainly wasn't human..."

"Another Sekirei perhaps? Or freak genetic experiment gone horribly wrong thanks to MBI?"

Amid the blackened obstacle course, sword-etched kanji bled with ultraviolet rays now that the lights were out. The pinkette crept close to the message, and read it aloud. " _FRIENDS COME IN ALL SHAPES AND SIZES."_

"Friend?" Minato did a double take. "He's _not_ our friend."

"Perhaps not but…" She peeked over his shoulder at the hall aligned directly with the blade carving's final resting place. "…I'd be damned if he didn't give us a clear indication as to where we had to go."

The two exited the room and skulked down the creaky, alloy-clouded corridor the figure led them to. Static gurgled through the vents, while the whiffs of rust and musty dust strangled their shadows mid-step. Benitsubasa shut her pupils, while Minato squinted and pointed to a distant, blade-ridged kanji etched upon the double-doors. A single word rustled through his cerebral folds:

 _ **CONCENTRATION**_

"I-I guess that's our next test," Minato said.

"No shit?" was the crude reply.

"Judging by the vagueness of the title, I'm betting that we'll need to jump through more mental gymnastics than the previous room."

"Fine by me, my muscles need a rest." Why did she openly admit weakness to him there?

Minato went to push the door open. A tight grip seized his shoulder and Benitsubasa pulled him back. A gasp squeezed the air from his throat.

"What the hell are you doing?! Don't scare me like that!" he said in a concerned whispery voice.

"I'll take care of it," she said, cracking her knuckles one at a time. "Who knows what's behind it? Opening it could set off another trap."

"A-alright, good point…" Minato said, nodding. "…just…don't do anything reckless."

"Don't worry," she reassured him, twisting her neck to a cracking pop. "I know exactly what I'm doing."

She clears her throat.

Pulling her leg back, the Red Sekirei huffed forth a strong high kick; the doors swung open with a loud, whooshing bang. Benitsubasa's thigh fell to a graceful hook; Minato's jaw nearly fell from his skull.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" he shrieked.

"Oh shut up," she said, dusting off her hands despite having not used them. Her voice echoed. "Let's go in already; and stay close."

"Err-r-right…" _This girl is gonna get me killed, I know it…_

Cameras followed as the participants entered the new playground. Minato coughed as he inhaled the dirt-tinted cloud of dust particles scattered when Benitsubasa kicked the door open. It was bright at least; fluorescent tubes hummed overhead. There was also a lack of craftsmanship; copper pipes streaked up through the ceiling, thin wafts of white-hot steam hissed from the many which had burst open long ago. The walls and floors were especially ugly. Other than being jizzed over with a thick layer of graffiti-caked dirt and grime, the upper drywall bled a depressing shade of grey, sloping into an even more murky and bumpy concrete foundation.

Was this once a maintenance area? Boiler room perhaps?

A portion of the room was caged off by a grid of metallic bars, stretching from one end of the room to the next in tightly packed columns and rows spaced just enough to make out the pitch black void beyond them. Minato slowly motioned to approach the grid and the double doors they entered through slammed shut behind them. Benitsubasa jerked her neck at the noise just as a steel barrier came crashing down before the doors a short moment later. Jigsaw's lab rats were trapped again. It was game time.

Benitsubasa rushed back to the door, grasping, tearing, and pulling at the steel framework, adrenaline not even making her strained biceps register in her nerves.

"Not this shit again!" A shuddering shatter vibrated through the air as she slammed the toe of her boot into the bottom of the steel gate. _"Fuck!"_

"C'mon," Minato urged, resting a palm on her clothed shoulder. "There's nothing back there for us anyway. We gotta keep moving forward. Now we know we're on the right track."

A sneering grumble gargled through her gnashing teeth. She shrugged him off. "I do _not_ like being caged like an _animal!_ "

"I know," he said, turning focus back to the grid. A groan was heard beyond it. They were not alone. "And I'm sure whatever's behind that gate isn't too fond of it either."

The shattering rattle coupled with their echoing voices and footsteps then drew a weary hum from the awakening inhabitant, swallowed whole by the dark.

"-uungh…whe-where am I?" the distinctly female occupant uttered.

Minato's body froze for a split second; his heart had just missed a beat. One could have sworn he had just stared into the eyes of Miya's mask. The ronin's thoughts scurried behind his eyes as he scanned the darkness in a frantic effort to locate the damsel he needed to free. He knew exactly who was in the room with them.

"K-Kazehana?! I-Is that you?!"

"-ughhh…M-Minato…is that you?" the wind Sekirei mumbled, confirming her identity. But something was off about her voice…she sounded weak, like her throat was strained.

He glanced back at Benitsubasa. "It is her!"

She crossed her arms beneath her cleavage with a pouty 'hmph'. "Well, then go save her!"

He paid no mind to her. He was too overjoyed. One of his Sekirei was right here in the room with him! "Kazehana, just stay calm. Can you tell me where you are?!"

 **XXX-Kazehana's Perspective-XXX**

Beyond the grid, a steady flow of blood to the brain reinvigorated Kazehana's senses to a degree. It was slight, as she still didn't fully know where she was. She contorted her body, straining her muscles as she pulled at her restraints. They wouldn't budge. She heard mumbling, the sound of her Ashikabi's voice; that much she was sure of, but it sounded…drowned out; Bubbly; Oily. Like that underwater effect you hear when your cell phone has a bad connection.

"What did I do last night…?" she murmured. Even her own voice was gurgling in her eardrums. Was she drugged or something? "Was it at least human?"

Nope. She was just drunk.

A ray of light booming from above pierced into the violet windows of her mind. She flinched away, clamping her eyes shut. As the sharp pinching in her pupils lessened, the blurring filter clouding her vision slowly crinkled to focus. In a semi-circle she surveyed her predicament starting from her bare feet.

Upon the roulette-like device's burnt, ebony craftsmanship, a blood-red spiral mirroring the Jigsaw puppet's swirling cheeks corkscrewed out from the object's central mass.

Like a tapestry of vines, rusty shackles coiled her wilted limbs and torso; each joint bound to the carousel, spaced evenly, and suspending outward. All she could do was curl her fingers and squeeze her hands.

When she did so, she felt something…stuck to her right palm. She took a glance at the object, finding what appeared to be a plastic cylinder with a button on top, one she could easily press at will with her free thumb, tightly adhered to her hand by several rolls of duct tape.

A sharp glinting from directly across from her then dragged #03's curiosity away from the button. Her pupils dilated as her heart sank to her digestive system. A dozen shurikens were pointed directly at her, some were closer to the center of her body than others.

 _What the fuck is going on?_

 _Where am I?!_

 **XXX-Minato's Perspective-XXX**

"Kazehana!"

Screaming out her name, Minato charges forward.

"Wait, you idiot!" Benitsubasa shouted, reaching to grab him by the shoulder. Her fingertips brushed his clothed shoulder, but a grip was unattained.

Logic had taken a backseat to panic. At the climax of his charge, he grasps at the gridlocked barrier. A shriek vomits from his abdomen as an electric pulse fries his fingers and discharges, sending him flying back into Benitsu's arms where they both tumbled to the floor on top of each other...in a more than objectionable position.

Benitsubasa scolded him as he shook the cobwebs and shoved him hard from her crotch. "And you call _me_ the insane one?! Stop trying to get yourself fucking killed! I told you to stay close, but not that fucking close you pervert!"

"Benitsubasa I'm sorry!"

 **XXX-Kazehana's Perspective-XXX**

The spark of electricity seized the wind Sekirei's attention. Kazehana tilted her neck as far as it would go, and let her pupils do the rest of the work. Her sunken heart missed a beat. Her Ashikabi was here, and was scuffed up a great degree. His clothes were torn, and all over his visible body, cuts were prominent. The Red Sekirei was also there with him, screaming obscenities.

 **XXX-Minato's Perspective-XXX**

"…Idiot!" The Red Sekirei groaned. Minato had just called her by her full name again. "It's Benitsu! I told you to call me Benitsu from now on!"

"Ergh…" he sighed as he corrected himself. "I'm sorry, 'Benitsu'."

"You better be sorry," she shoved him off in a huff, the hardened vein ascending her brow moments from bursting. He staggered as he regained balance. "I didn't pull your ass out of that tank for nothing!"

Kazehana took exception to this. "Keep your hands off my Ashikabi!" She jerked and tugged her figure more to no avail. Her intoxicated vision made her see triple. "Just because there are" _*hiccup*_ "three of you now doesn't mean I can't" _*hiccup*_ "back up my words!"

"Hey quit blowing all that hot air in my direction!" The hot-tempered Sekirei boorishly remarked. "In case you haven't noticed, you're in no position to be giving anyone orders!"

"The only ones who can talk to me like that are my Ashikabi, #01, _*hic*_ and The Game Master!" the bound flower declared as she sobered. "I'm not going to say this again; Get away from him, NOW!" A zephyr of wind wafts through her prison; the strong gust staggered Benitsubasa's steps.

The quartet of bright red lights flared at the apex of Minato's collar; a steady beep shortly followed.

Benitsubasa released grip of the ronin without warning or hesitation. He dropped to the floor and she backed away.

"Well, it was nice knowing you kid…sorta..."

 _Oh no…not now! It's too soon!_ He thought as his mind raced to an inevitable train wreck. "Kazehana, please stop! Don't use your powers!"

"Listen to the kid!" Benitsubasa lashed out. "That collar goes off, you can kiss your Ashikabi goodbye, you hear me?!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! What did you do to him?!" her anger intensified; the collar's beeping escalated in pace and noise.

"Benitsu is right! Please, listen to her!" Minato begged. "I know it's hard to believe, but she's on our side!"

"I'm on no one's side, twerp!"

"Shut up! Shut your goddamn mouth! Don't you forget it was me who let you live in the first place and you need me if you want to see Natsuo again!"

Benitsu lurched to make a snide comeback, but bit her tongue, knowing he was right. She had to do something to stop the beeping...say something.

Eyes surveying Kazehana, Benitsu aimed a finger at the ronin. "See that big hunk of metal choking your Ashikabi's neck?" she began. "That thing is set to explode if one of his Sekirei, YOU, decide to get clever and use their powers to escape and cheat their way out. So if you want Minato's head to not be blown into chunks of pulpy hamburger meat by heated shrapnel, I suggest you _calm your fucking tits and listen to him!"_

"Don't talk to her like that!" Minato snapped back. "Can't you see she needs our help?! She's scared out of her mind!"

"YEAH, WELL YOU'RE WELCOME!"

Kazehana began to calm her storm. Was what the washboard saying true? She waited; The blaring siren lessened, and the collar's lights dimmed to where they had just been a moment ago.

Minato huffed out the biggest sigh of relief he ever released. Bile almost squeezed out his esophagus. He could taste it on the back of his throat. "Oh thank God. Thank God it was just a warning…"

With the danger gone, the intoxicated Sekirei opened her mouth again. "…at least I have tits to calm."

Benitsu clenched her fist at the remark. "What was that?!"

"Oh nothing." _*hiccup*_

"Please stop arguing; both of you," Minato asked. He looked at Benitsubasa. "Can't we all just get along now?"

Crossing her arms, Benitsubasa shrugged it off. "Hmph, well she started it! If anything she should be thanking me!"

"Thanking _you_? What for?"

"Oh I dunno; For saving your Ashikabi's life not once, but _twice_ within the last half hour? With just _now_ being the second instance?"

"Enough," he interrupted.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on? Why am I chained up?" The drunken blush on her cheeks sank back into her skin. "If Minato wants to get kinky all hes has to do is ask~."

"K-Kinky?! No that's not it at all! We were all kidnapped I swear!"

"Why do you say that as if it's a better...never mind, you're hopeless." Benitsu sighed, facepalming.

"Hey, what the-"

The lights overhead began to strobe at a seizure inducing pace. The intense flashing escalated to the fixtures shattering as the power supply malfunctioned. The participants took cover as the scalding hot fluorescent fragments rained down and crinkled upon them. Like a black fog, darkness bathed the test chamber.

"What just happened?" Kazehana yelped. "Is everything alright?! Minato? Talk to me!"

"I'm fine, Kazehana, just a bit burnt- GAH!"

A searing scraping scratch akin to nails on a chalkboard accompanied the power outage. The noise was unbearable.

 _ ***SHKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEKKK**_

Then…there was silence. Silence that became so suddenly deafening that Minato's breakneck pulse may as well have become a subwoofer.

The greased lightning in Minato's constricted heart was all he could hear and feel as he wheezed in the stale draft…

Hissing steam vaporized from the frothing pipes…

…and a foreign whisper exhaled onto the tiny hairs of his inner ear…

"… _ **Vidi te dormierunt…"**_

The ronin's pupils shrunk; One last static shaving sparked from above. The vivid image of a colossal shadow materialized at the ronin's feet. It faded not a split second later, but he knew it was standing right next to him, and Benitsubasa 's presence had all but vanished. Despite being frozen in fear, he tilted his neck to see if it were simply an illusion. A red iris pierced through the eye-socket of its swine veneer…and into Minato's cerebral folds. It wasn't.

"… _ **Ronin.**_ _"_

* * *

 **A/N:**

This fic is alive and well, all thanks to my newfound resolve and motivation. I got a good job and met a lot of new people who've been great supports in my real life and am very thankful to have pressed on where others have hesitated. That being said, I doubt this will be updated regularly still thanks to me working and sleeping off said work (and procrastinating, ahem).

All in all I'm in a good place and have drive similar to what I had before depression and tragic shit in my life started occurring.

Next part of this chapter arc should be done after I get my next paycheck in a few weeks.

Peace.


	12. Concentration: Part II

**Concentration**

 **Part II**

Minato's cry of horror rang out. Collapsing on his rear, the youth crawled away from the ghastly figure on his lean hands and feet, desperately clawing himself from the horror in the dark.

"Minato?!" The two Sekirei shouted the youth's name in unison…but it was only answered by his panicked hyperventilation.

"Minato, get a hold of yourself! What happened?!" Benitsubasa called out unsure of where she was as well.

He scrambled to his feet, only to tumble over himself in pure fright. His hands searched the ground for a path of escape, any direction that 'thing' was not in. He found something. A table leg, or at least he thought it was a table leg.

"Agh!" Benitsu screamed. "Get off me you pervert! What is wrong with you?!"

She jerked her foot away and stomped on Minato's arm.

"Argh!" he grunted in pain, rolling around in agony. "It's me Benitsu, it's me!"

"I know!"

As the pain subsided he went to get up knowing he was safe.

 ***Clunk***

His head collided with the table he unknowingly crawled under.

Another spark splashed the room with altering light. Not a soul was in sight. Whatever Minato encountered was gone...for now.

"Hold yourself together, dammit! Who was there?!" she pulled him out from the table and began shaking him about by the collar. "Answer me! Who?! What did you see?!"

"S-Shinigami…"

"Shinigami?!" she snarled. "There's nothing there!"

"It couldn't have been a Shinigami." Kazehana added. "If Miya was here, I'd be the first to know-"

 _ ***THUM!***_

An ivory beacon erupts from a spotlight, deadlocking a path to the wind maiden; a miasma of swimming dust particles flittered about it like panicking fruit flies as if the heat itself had influence on them. They could finally see again. Kazehana's figure retracted, skin tensing as the oppressive radiation stuck to it like adhesive. The boiling beam washed through the cracks in her youthful visage, squeezing out drops of clear perspiration. She felt as if she were melting in an oven.

The foreign entity lumbered forth from the dark and the ground shook as the scattered rocks amongst the canvas cracked beneath his feet. The shrouded Oni angled it's surveillance to the Ronin.

"It's…" Minato swallowed his tongue on the next syllables, "the shinigami."

"It's the same guy we saw before…" Benitsu concluded. "Just how the hell did he get in there if he was standing right next to you? Is he some sort of phantom?!"

 _ ***BZZZT!**_

In the far corner of Kazehana's chamber, a monitor breaks up the reunion and silences them all.

" _Hello and welcome,"_ the puppet shallowly uttered through its clicking wooden lips.

The three each veered their heads in its direction. The shadowy golem froze, movements solidifying like a gargoyle. The 'wtf' expression on #03's face contorted to something more confused.

 _"First and foremost, I would like to congratulate Minato and Benitsubasa on ultimately looking past their prior grievances with each other and completing their first trial of teamwork. Well done. Now, onto the task at hand…"_

"Th-the two of you have been working together?" Kazehana questioned in a perplexed voice.

"Shh, yes, now be quiet," Benitsubasa murmured, making a 'pipe down' hand gesture. "We only get to hear the instructions once. If you want to live, I suggest you keep your mouth shut until the tape finishes…"

 _"Sekirei #03, Kazehana. Throughout your life, you have made a habit of drowning out your sorrows. This self-destructive behavior became even more prevalent when your romantic gestures towards the game master, Minaka Hiroto, an insane scientist obsessed with enslaving your own race and dooming them to genocide for his personal amusement, were rejected. You did, however, remedy this when you accepted the young man before you as your Ashikabi. He, however, believes himself unworthy of such affection from you or anyone else for that matter. That being the case, in order erase all doubts in his mind of whether or not he truly deserves you, you must put your trust in him and his ability to concentrate under pressure and in essence earn you."_

 _"In your left hand, a button is fastened. This button is directly synced with the firing mechanism right before your eyes. At the time this tape ends, my…muscle will activate it, and every time the button is pressed, a shuriken will be fired directly at the board you are strapped to with a laser pinpointing the precise location of impact. The catch, though, is that during this time, not only will the wheel be spinning…you will also be blindfolded."_

" _Think of it as…a deadly game of darts; a common recreational pastime amongst bars and taverns all throughout the world come to think of it. Given your alcoholism, you should feel right at home. Don't worry, your Ashikabi will still have his sight throughout the ordeal, and I'm sure he will be more than willing to lend you it for the time being…if you trust his word, of course. He is your Ashikabi after all, so trusting him should be second nature. Keep in mind that you will not be released until all twelve stars are fired. Just be sure not to hesitate, as the wheel will hasten in speed the longer you stall. I ask you, Kazehana, can the bond shared by Sekirei and Ashikabi shatter the shackles that bind you? Or will Minato's ineptitude at working under pressure ultimately skewer it? Will you live or die? Make your choice…"_

Their advisor had spoken.

The youth's spine quivered as he relayed the message over and over again in his head; Distraught gripped his mind like a vice. Though it felt like it took forever, only mere seconds went by as he did so. He swallowed his fear and diverted his gaze back to his 5th Sekirei. The heated tears which cascaded over her sweat-greased visage were now stained by her black mascara.

"Don't worry Kazehana…" The tension in his clenched fists intensified. "I'll get you out of there. I promise."

"I know you will, Minato," she said, sniffing with a twitching dimple and tiny hopeful smile. "You'll be like my knight in shining armor…"

Benitsubasa couldn't help but gag at that line. The cheesiness made her want to throw up almost as much as the game did; let alone that bacon-faced maniac.

Like the rusty hinges of a timeworn door, an infantile laugh creaked through the TV speakers; a heated fume squealed from the ferocious boar's nostrils. The shrouded mute had awoken. Retracting its glare, the 'field general' hulked towards Kazehana. He reached into his robe on the lethargic approach. Every trudging step he took ramrodded through Minato's heart, nearly making him pass out the closer he came.

Within moments it was now mere inches from the wind mistress's nose. As she had been propped up by the wheel, they were of equal height of each other; neither had to look up nor down to maintain eye-contact, and with her neck deadlocked as it was, made turning from him almost impossible.

He grumbled, searching her mascara-smudged eyes for the emotions he had lacked for so long. She motioned to gasp as he juts an arm towards her clasping that burly glove over the wind mistress' mouth and nose; curling his massive fingers to a smothering grip. Her gasp sank through the organic bandana, her hot breath caressing the palm beneath like a heartbeat which had just flat lined.

Her cerebral folds fully retracted into her skull, eyes bulging from the sockets. Squeezing Kazehana's cheeks to a pucker, muffled peeps escaped through the tiny thresholds of air as the swine wrenched her head from side to side, taking time to examine the specimen...and lean in to fill his nostrils with the scent of her hair…

As the snout slurped in the fragrance of her bangs, Minato felt the urge to vomit as he fought the urge to faint, all the while Benitsubasa held him steady and gritted her teeth in disgust. Disgust towards both the pipsqueak for not being more 'manly', and at the robed coward for his sick acts. Did she resort to taking advantage of those who were helplessly vulnerable? Sure, but they at least could do something to put up some sort of fight. This was a mugging.

"C'mon pipsqueak, my arms aren't feeling that good. Don't let your legs give out." Benitsu muttered to herself.

Kazehana wanted to scream; to cry. For the first time in her life she felt vulnerable, at another's mercy. There was no way out…no way to-

She couldn't break now. Despair was already clawing its razor sharp nails into Minato's mind; squeezing away hope and slicing deep. Succumbing to this monster was not an option. Her expression softened at the realization, eyelids submerging over her sight, tears juicing from the clamped corners… S-She had to stay strong for her Ashikabi's sake.

Mathis could sense fear and confusion in the wind maiden's expression…but it was not directed towards him…or being potentially dissected. This one was fearful of her Ashikabi's well-being. The spinal fluid in his neck cracked beneath his mask as the he realigned his pupils with that of the youth's. He on the other hand…he was scared out of his mind. He couldn't help but ponder how such a state would influence his ability to cope. How far he could push it before he was left in a heap. All without having to lay a single finger on the child.

"He's going to kill her…" Minato concluded. He shot a glance back at Benitsubasa. "Do something! What are you waiting for?! STOP HIM!"

"I can't!" She spat back. "It's a game, remember?! I'm forbidden from using my powers!"

"I don't want to lose her like Kusano!" He grasped her arms, suffocating them to her sides and shook. "Please, do something!"

She shoved him off and on his ass "Make like the pig head, and get a grip! He won't kill her! The message said that's your job!"

Then he remembered…the button in her hand! The field general was right in front of the firing mechanism! She could kill him right then and there!

"Kazehana!" He screamed, reaching out his hand as far as it could go. "Press the button! NOW!"

She nodded as best she could and tapped the button with her thumb.

Nothing happened.

"What, why didn't it fire?!"

Then he recalled the message again…

"… _At the time this tape ends, my…muscle will activate it…"_

 _Fuck…_ "He didn't even activate it yet… we're screwed..."

The field general tilted his head as he stared into the Ronin's ruined soul. But he felt no malice…he was impressed. He was expecting a lot of things, but critical thinking like that was not one of them. Willing to skewer him to protect this helpless bird. It would be a safe bet that beneath the mask, he would be smiling from ear to ear and beyond. This kid was smarter than he anticipated. And way more than he would ever admit to…

" **Callidus…"**

"Please…" the ronin begged. "Don't hurt her. Do whatever you want to me…just don't hurt her…"

Warmth rivaling the light which now bathed her spiraled from Kazehana's heart, expanding through her chest like a balloon that just wouldn't pop. The love she felt at that moment…the dedication Minato had…how much he would sacrifice; it overwhelmed everything. Pain was an illusion in comparison to this…this feeling.

' _For you…I will endure anything…'_

Mathis slid the glove from her face, smearing off the oily slick of melted mascara. The silenced bird gasped for breath, and coughed. He rolled the facial ink in his fingertips, pulling and stretching it like silly putty. The Ronin's heart paced faster. With all amusement squeezed from the sticky texture; he smeared it onto his robe, and after a moment, tucked the fingers of his other hand inside his balled fist and rolled out a pitch black ribbon. Pinching both ends with his thumb and index fingers, he encircled the ebony stained fabric around the bound Sekirei's cranium, tied a knot, and pulled it; TIGHT. The texture's friction burned her temples.

He stepped back, and waved his hand from left to right in front of her face. She could see no evil.

Her chest bounced as she forced a grin. "You weren't much to look at anyway."

A sense of humor in the face of death itself? Mathis liked this…

Minato fully expected the foreign golem to punch her in the stomach for that remark…but he backed away, trudging his tree trunk-sized legs towards a lever on the opposite side of the holding cell. Gripping the handle with both hands, he mounted his massive steel boot into the ground and shifted sight to the Ronin.

" _ **Eorum Susceptione me,"**_ then tugged back. _**"…pueri."**_

A clicking choir of rusted gears whistled their searing torment and soon escalated to the tempo of Minato's cardio. The dart board began to turn. Their game had begun.

 ***Click…*Click…*Click…*Click…**

 ***ERRRRRRK**

Minato couldn't keep his eyes off the robed maniac despite this. He had now just crouched beneath a desk and pulled out a cardboard box. Just what the hell was this character up to?

Benitsubasa clasped Minato by the shoulder; he let out a startled gasp.

She whispered instructions. "Concentrate on the game, not the freak. If he tries anything after this game is over, I'll pound that pig's thick skull to bacon grease."

He swallowed his Adam's apple. "R-right."

"Alright Kazehana," Minato began. "When I tell you to press the button, don't hesitate. Understood."

"A-alright…I-I trust you, Minato."

The first orbit lapsed, then a second passed. Before long a red laser marked its territory on Kazehana's thigh, but as the roulette revolved, the beam remained stationary and her leg escaped its line of sight.

"Fire it now!"

"Okay!"

Her thumb twitched the firing mechanism and the shuriken cut through the air like a bullet…

 **XXX-Flashback-XXX**

 _ **12 Days prior to Minato's trials**_

 _ **-Three Hours after Takami Sahashi's game-**_

"Just need to wrap this around a few more times…aaaannnnd, we're done!"

Takami Sahashi stared at her heavily bandaged orbital bone in the mirror beside her. Since arriving at Jigsaw's lair, Dr. Gordon had been kind enough to patch her up. One minute her daughter is trying to kill her, the next, they're working together. She couldn't blame her though. She had been horrible to those who mattered most. Today it bit her.

Swiveling in her stool, she took one long look behind her, studying the cot where her son slept. After a moment, she sighed and hung her head, whispering, "Minato, I'm sorry."

She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey."

Dr. Gordon's voice yanked her back to reality. She had been trying hard to drown out the crappy elevator music the doc had playing with her thoughts of the good times she used to have before this mess came about. Takami turned back around, the humble doctor presenting a pack of cigarettes. She stared at them for a moment, then motioned to speak.

"Don't worry," he reassured her.

She looked back up at his cool expression, his warm and friendly smile melting into that of a gentleman.

"They're quite harmless." He snickered. "Believe me; I'd know a poisoned cigarette when I see one."

"Hmph, fine then…but only if you smoke one with me."

"Fair enough, I suppose."

She picks one out, puckering her chapped lips around the brown filter; The doctor flicks his Bic beneath the cylinder. One spark…two sparks…and at last, three. Her taste buds soak in the bitterness, the flavor intensifying as the tobacco burned at the open flame. He leaned in with his own cigarette, brushing the tip of her own. They breathed it in, and after a brief moment pulled apart, exhaling the remnants of their stress.

"How could you stand this cheap crap?" Takami asked, puffing out smoke rings.

"What? You don't like menthols?"

"They're mediocre and taste like year-old toothpaste after the buzz is gone."

The doctor inhaled more. "Eh, I make do with them. I like 'em minty…But…"

"But…?"

"But if you want something more fitting for such an elegant lady like yourself, then I have just the thing…"

He pulled a joint out of his coat pocket.

"Look Doctor," she began, thin stacks of smoke escaping through her nostrils. "if you're trying to come on to me with pot, don't. I've been involved with enough psychopaths and stoners in my life already, and after this situation with Minaka blows over, I'm cutting all ties with Jigsaw and his associates to start fresh with my family. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." He went on. "Provided they still want anything to do with you after it's all over that is. But what makes you think _I'm_ a psychopath?"

"Hm, simple," she snorted. "You put my son into a coma by drugging him up in his sleep, brainwashed my daughter, kidnapped me, and are plotting to kill my ex-husband and think you can somehow pull it off without a hitch."

"Brainwashing? Kidnapping? Killing?" The doc leaned back, crossing his legs. "Is that what you think?"

"It's what I know. Are people not dead?"

"People die everyday. Everything we have shown and told Yukari up to this point has been based off of fact and irrefutable truth."

"A truth she was never meant to know about because I knew it would hurt her."

"But that's the thing, Miss Sahashi. The truth was hurtful, but she was even more heartbroken when she found out you've been lying to her about it; and even more so when we were the ones that had to show her as opposed to you; her own mother. Sure, perhaps telling her beforehand would have shocked her, made her hate you, but at least she would have known deep down that you cared _and respected_ her enough _as your daughter_ to give her the hard facts."

She grumbled. "…and I suppose you speak from experience?"

The blonde healer pushed himself from his seat. "More than you know…"

Leaning over, he reached behind the counter, extracting a cane. "I haven't used this thing in a while."

Takami looks on bewildered as he twirls it in his palm and drops its base to the ground. "Just what are you getting at, doctor?"

"What I'm getting at is that you never realize how much you really have and how much you truly love it…" Curling his wrist, he flipped the cane, its curved handle tapping his foot. "Until it's taken away from you. Between you and me, your game was originally supposed to involve more than just some small talk. You were going to need to put yourself through quite a bit of pain in order to earn that opportunity. But after Yukari pressed Jigsaw not to, he agreed."

"She did?"

"Of course. You're her mother. You should thank her the next time you see her. If we truly brainwashed Yukari like you said we did, you would still be in that room now, rotting away…much like someone I know. Reminds me of a story…"

Takami swallowed as he yanked up his pant leg; a circular scar orbited around the ankle. "You were tested?"

"I was." He said. "Thanks to MBI, I no longer need to use this cane. Amazing technology; absolutely amazing."

He furls the pant leg back over the scar and whirls the cane back to the base. He leans in to it, crossing his hands over the handle. "Anyway, about twelve years ago, I woke up in this mangy rundown bathroom. I found myself chained to one of the rusted pipes; kinda like how you were chained in that room ya woke up in. Another man was chained in the corner of the room across from me and in the middle of us…lays a dead body."

Takami was enamored at this point. She reclined, allowing him to finish the story.

"In one hand of the corpse was a tape recorder, the other, a loaded gun. Tape said; kill the man across from you by six o-clock…or your family dies."

"So you killed him?"

"No, shot him in the shoulder. My aim was off. That scar I just showed you? The gun was too far away for me to reach and because time had just run out, I had to saw my own foot off…with a hacksaw Adam found stashed away in a toilet tank."

"My, how pleasant. So is Adam still alive? And what about your family?"

The door to the main hall whisks open. Mathis released its handle and stood firm in the doorway.

"I take it this means Jigsaw has a use for her?" The doctor questioned.

A guttural grumble was all that resonated behind his mask.

"Well Miss Takami, looks like story time is over."

With a nod, Takami pushes herself up from the stool. Mathis stepped aside allowing her passage.

She peered over the shoulder at the doctor one last time before leaving. "Quite a story, doctor. Sorry I can't stay to hear the rest of it. Oh, and if anything happens to Minato while I'm gone," a mushroom cloud of smoke purred through her puckered lips. "I'll put out each and every one of those cigarettes in your empty eyesockets."

The hired muscle slid the door shut with her word of warning spoken. Her shadowy silhouette faded from the window.

"Fiesty woman she is." The doc said as he went back to tend his workstation. "Just like my ex."

 **XXXXXX**

" _Do you know any of these individuals, Yukari?"_

"Ohhh yeah…" Yukari said through a scowl as she surveyed the dossiers of potential targets.

Shortly after they came back from testing Yukari's mother, John gave a more thorough analysis of his idea of sabotaging the Sekirei Plan. Many of Ashikabi in his eyes were very ungrateful, selfish; undeserving of the Sekirei their genes destined them to wing. Some of these Ashikabi were more powerful than others, and they would no doubt be hard to capture without more assistance, especially if he wanted to erase his tracks or at least make them harder to follow.

He handed Yukari three documents; The first; Seo Kaoru; a womanizer and freeloading slob who mooches off the kindness of others and begs for food. His Sekirei were also an issue; they focused on using their teamwork in attempts to outnumber their single and unwinged opponents. Although their numbers overwhelmed them to submission they had failed on each occasion. Still, their cowardly treachery must still not go untested.

The second; Nishi Sanada; Ashikabi of the West, was a more…presentable case. However, his reckless motorcycle driving ended up with him getting into many of accidents, one of which killed his youngest Sekirei, Shijime. These events would inadvertently lead to Takami's last minute changes to the tournament bracket and Kusano's death at the hands of The Black Sekirei.

Among the three of them, one tickled her fancy and brought the demon out in her.

"This guy." She bares an index finger down on the third mugshot in question; a rather gangly and smug-looking fellow by the name…

John leans in closer at the suspect's photo, then glances at Yukari. _"Junichi Tanigawa… A safe choice as he's apparently been eliminated from the tournament….and has no Sekirei to protect him. Tell me, what is it about him that makes your stomach turn?"_

"This son of a bitch deserves to be castrated." She rambled on as he inspected the file more thoroughly. "I had a run in with him a few months ago. Bastard horribly abused his own Sekirei right in front of me and Shiina, treated her like a slave in public no less. Then he sics her on us like a dog and Shiina had no choice but to put her down like one; Broke Shiina's heart having to do so. The sore loser then pulled a knife on us afterwards and went right after him after we won the battle. I gave him a nice punt to the lady parts for good measure."

" _According to his file, charges were not pressed for that incident. He walked free."_

"Psh, why would I press charges? I was too busy destroying his manhood!"

" _That isn't the point, I'm afraid. The man was clearly dangerous and you let him walk away."_ Arching his head, John began massaging his temples. _"Granted, from what I see here, he has been in and out of jail countless times after multiple run-ins with the law, and clearly has no remorse for the things he's done, but the facts remain. Whose fault would it have been if he ended up harming someone else that night?"_

"His becaaaause…he's the perpetrator?"

" _Yes, but if you turned him in, there would have never been another incident in the first place…if one were to have happened of course. Thankfully such a thing did not occur. That kind of irresponsibility is unacceptable, Yukari."_

Heavy boot clamps soon echoed; John angled his gaze to the room's only exit.

"Hey, I'm telling you about the guy now so you can put him in one of your little gizmos. Isn't that…sorta responsible?"

He held his hand up as the steps got closer. _"We'll continue this discussion at another time, Yukari."_

The demon ashikabi threw her hands up in the air in frustration. Of all the people to tell her she was irresponsible it had to be a serial killer? Un-fucking-real.

The creaking of the door put a halt to the verbal dispute before it could escalate the debate further. Mathis escorted the Sahashi matron inside, and shut the door behind him, leaning his massive frame into it as he pulled a rock from his garbs and began to sharpen his knife again.

" _Takami, so nice of you to join us."_

"As if I had a choice?" She couldn't help but feel perturbed by the masked man's disturbing fondness of that knife. "Does he _really_ need to sharpen that thing all the time?"

Mathis halted the scraping and just stared at her. Presenting his arm, the beast gestured the point of his ka-bar to his superior and the youth before going about his business again. It was as if telling her 'Hey, your job is with them; go do it and I won't need to use this'.

" _It is but a hobby of his, Miss Sahashi, no need to worry. In fact, Mr. Mathis is quite the gentleman once you get to know him. He has a real passion for photography wouldn't you know? Many of the photos you see around the room here were taken by him in fact. Now, care to join us?"_

She took a moment to survey the dozens of photos plastered crudely over the walls. They were all of people she knew, many being closer than should have been possible from both low and high locations. Many were incriminating and compromising, and most certainly not taken with the subject's consent. She knew this because images of her were among them. Quite the voyeur.

She slowly turned around to the task and joined the meeting. "Uh…sure." _Not like I had a choice._ "What is it that you need?"

 _"Are you aware of the Jinki, Miss Sahashi?"_ John gravely muttered. _"How they are apparently the key to putting an end to the Sekirei Plan? How they supposedly have the power to kill and revive all Sekirei?"_

"My, aren't you well informed." She sneered. "I do. Let me guess? You want to go out scavenging for alien crystals? Look, those things are dangerous and unpredictable. Even I don't know how they work. A good friend of mine died because of them."

"… _a good friend of yours died because of the Sekirei Plan."_

"Point taken, but what I said remains true. Whenever those things are gathered all in one place, BAD. THINGS. HAPPEN. You may as well be setting off a nuke."

" _Then we won't gather them in one place;"_ He said, pushing himself from the table. He turned around, approaching a safe. He began dialing in the combination. _"we'll scatter them about the city in marked locations only I and a select few can access."_

"Good idea, I assume we'll keep the first one we locate in your little hidey-hole?"

The safe clicked. _"Already have that covered…"_

Tightening his grip, John slowly pulled the safe open; a lucent ray of teal burst through the pressurized threshold. In a circular stand stood the otherworldly crystal; Jinki #5.

Takami was perplexed. "How did you-?"

" _get it?"_ he asked. _"This particular Jinki was earlier in possession of Natsuo Ichinomi. Karasuba did me a favor and fetched it for me while she was out kidnapping your son."_

 _You son of a-_ "Fetched it just like the dog she is…Ugh, well that settles that then. And what about Minato's Jinki? He has two of them."

" _I am afraid they are off limits for the time being."_ He snaps the safe shut. _"With Minato captured, the residents are most likely on high alert. The landlady in particular poses the greatest threat. It'll be a challenge getting into her home without first planning an inside job…the first step of which has already been set in motion…"_

… _flashback/_

 _ **John to Dr. Gordon:**_ _"Would you kindly deliver this to the inn after midnight strikes?"…"I'm sure the resident in question will find its contents…more than enlightening."_

 _/end flashback…_

"Hmph, well if that's out of the question for now, who do we go after first?"

 _"The individuals in these dossiers all have connections to the Sekirei Plan. Given your position in MBI, you should have knowledge of all of them, knowledge not present in the information provided before us. With Hayato Mikogami dead, all the Sekirei he has winged thus far have also perished, so attaining his Jinki should be relatively easy. However, Yukari has given her vote on the current target."_

Yukari reached across the table, handing her mother Junichi's file. "Out of the three Ashikabi listed here, John gave me the choice of who to hunt down first. This asshole has it coming six ways from Sunday."

She took a quick glance at the ugly fuck's mugshot. "I know him. Guy put out a fake bounty on your head. One million yen."

Yukari staggered back. "Come again?!"

"Yep." She bit the cigarette's filter as she mumbled on. "Guy was so broken up about losing to a girl that he put a price on you and Shiina; one he never intended to pay off. But since you were so capable at handling yourselves, I figured there wasn't much to worry about. The guy is scum. Street trash. All I need to do is make a few phone calls and I'll tell you exactly where he is."

" _I'm afraid our operation needs to be done out of MBI's earshot, Miss Takami."_

"Who said anything about getting MBI involved?" she said, smirking. "I have an outside contact that I keep in frequent touch with. He also happens to hate Minaka Hiroto with a burning passion; no pun intended…"


	13. Concentration: Part III

**A/N:** For those who would like to join my Sekirei fanfiction discord server, you can now go to the disboard website and get in from there!

Enjoy the read!

* * *

 **Concentration**

 **Part III**

Like a bolt of lightning the shuriken launched, slicing a path through the dust before its deadly spiral came to a sudden halt by hitting it's mark. The instant crunch of the splintering wood squeezed a yelping gasp from Kazehana and Minato took a step back. He didn't blink once, yet the distance traveled by the projectile didn't at all alert his sense of vision. One moment it was in the ballista, the next it was buried deep in the target. Well outside the horizon of danger; the 20pt zone.

Minato wanted to breathe a sigh of relief, but couldn't bring himself to as they were on a time crunch. Sweat was pouring down his head like mad. The world felt like it was spinning, going round and round just as the one he held dear. Only in the opposite direction. He felt his mind warping, corkscrewing into a bottomless vortex deeper than that of the most stellar of black holes. He could have only imagined what that would have done to Kazehana if it had actually hit her...and he had to do that eleven more times… The doubt began to creep in and seize his life as it always had.

He shook the feeling, trying best to ignore the knot in his belly.

Another red dot appeared. Wiping his sweat-coated brow and flicking the moisture from his finger, Minato squinted, getting a better feel for the timing needed to pull this off again…

"Now!" he shouted.

Kazehana obeyed, and again the call was good.

The storm of tension in the ronin's heart scourged; his blood pressure dropped. He almost collapsed.

Amidst the brief stagger, something steeled him. Normally, as the tape had noted, being put under extreme pressure and having to concentrate made it hard for him to think, and yet here he was, putting his doubts to rest.

He felt a grip on his shoulder, and turned to face Benitsubasa with a...supportive look on her face. "Trust your judgement. You're doing well."

Minato felt a sudden relief in his mind hearing those words come from her. It's one thing for a loved one to show support and praise, but hearing it from someone that had no reason to be hopeful in your ability and hated you made it feel like his actions really did have an influence. He could- no, he WOULD do this.

"Minato!" Kazehana cried. "How many?"

"Two down!" the laser once again appeared as his thought was interrupted. "And get ready to press it again!"

"Okay!" Her thumb curled in preparation for the incoming order.

"NOW!"

*Click*

She groaned feeling a sudden gust that was all too close for comfort. It came within millimeters of her right bosom.

The bubbling in his heart dropped to his stomach. "Oh, thank god. Thank god. Thank god."

Another beam glistened to the board. "NOW!"

She pressed the button again, and the shuriken flew. A surprised 'ack' ruptured from the wind maiden's spleen as the blade nicked itself into her thigh.

"Kazehana!"

"I'm okay, Minato!" Kazehana reassured him, in an obviously pained tone. "T-that was my fault. I hesitated on that last button press."

Was Minato hearing this correctly? Was Kazehana second guessing and not fully trusting of him?

Before he could sink into another well of self pity, Benitsubasa delivered a heavy shove to his noggin.

"Gah, what was tha-"

"Sekirei aren't all perfect, pipsqueak. You heard her yourself, that was on her. You've come this far. Don't just call it quits because there was a slipup. She's fine. You can still win."

He steeled himself and nodded. "Right."

 ***Click*/*FLASH!***

A bright flicker of light strobed onto the wind mistress and into the Ronin's corneas. He initially thought was lightning, but he remembered that there were no windows. The light was there for not even a fraction of a fraction of a second, but unless one blinked at just the right moment it was impossible to miss. There was another flash, and the now confused Sahashi youth tilted his head to the opposite side of the game room.

He found its source.

A polaroid camera. That freak in the cage with her was taking mementos and now had the camera down level with his chest to observe his work.

"You…" Minato couldn't believe this. The man in the mask was basking in the pain he was causing. Not even Jigsaw did that. "You are pure evil!"

A scowl distorted by the churning in her stomach altered Benitsu's expression as the pig-headed dead beat took more photographs. "Sick fuck…"

Benitsubasa remembered every detail of how Kazehana sent her flying across the capital like Team Rocket, just as Yume did before her. She dreamed of ways of making her pay and suffer beyond Minato's most morbid of nightmares. Now that she was brought to bear witness to it, she came to regret all of it. No amount of fulfilment was gained, watching this little bird's suffering drawn out and seeing her Ashikabi break during it all. She was...remorseful.

As her thoughts swirled about her mind, the game continued to play out as normal. Three more shurikens had launched, with none of them doing harm. He was doing well. He turned to her again for reassurance and she smirked and nodded as he took another stab at things as it were.

The pinkette honed her eyes on the newly flayed skin that had opened on the first and surprisingly only slip up so far. It only nicked into some of the fatty flesh and came nowhere near the bone or any major blood vessels. It simply skinned her. The laceration was bleeding quite a bit though. As the pace of the wheel's revolutions quickened, it started to splatter against the walls and floor. Some of it painted her dress even.

She then looked at Minato, who was in a lapse of momentary shock as some of Kazehana's blood droplets splat against his cheek. As small as the drops were, the event seemed to trigger something in him to revert back again. Grasping at the grid fence, he hung and shook his head, taking shallow breaths. That power outage must have shorted the electricity that sent him flying moments ago.

"Don't get all mopey on me now, Minato." Benitsu spat as she grabbed him by the arm and used her glove to smear the blood droplets off his face. "That buta-hentai is trying to play mind games with you! Don't let him!" She shoved him, hard. "Keep concentrating!"

He shook the cobwebs and nodded.

The laser then beamed to life, and he called out. "Fire!"

 **XXX-Jigsaw's Workshop-XXX**

John blinked; his light blue eyes glued to the distant silhouettes on the monitor. Dry cracks upon his visage fissured in the flickering static. His subject made another good call. The shuriken didn't even come close to the body this time.

" _Something is amiss here."_ John Kramer said as his pupils swayed to meet the gaze of Dr. Gordon.

"What's the problem?"

" _Mr. Mathis was not supposed to have met up with our subjects before this test."_ He informed. _"And that sudden power outage when he arrived was not planned either."_

"He sure knows how to make an entrance, I'll give him that." He admitted. "Are you worried?"

" _Not in the least bit."_ He reassured him, paying his mind to the monitor once again. Another shuriken had been fired. _"As I've said, my field general likes to put on a show. Best sit back and watch the magic happen."_

 **XXX-The Game-XXX**

Relief was dispersing the cloud over the Minato's feelings of hopelessness. They were half way there with just one minor mishap so far.

Another red beam marked its territory…but the wheel's rotation suddenly kicked into high gear. It was easily going twice as fast as last time, but why?!

He peeked over at the field general again, who had just released his grip on the handle he used to originally start the device. He snapped a photo of them.

 ***Click*/*FLASH!***

Benitsu bashed her fist into the fence. "Take a photo of me again and you will be sorry!" She grapples the grid with her fingers, shaking it wildly before finally pressing her face into it. "You hear me?! I'll shove that long fat lens so far up your ass that if I start snapping photos even the sickest otaku wouldn't be able to masturbate to the result!"

Minato swallowed, and retrained focus on the current task. "Fire it again!"

She complied immediately this time. Much to the ronin's horror, the blade flew through the air like an oversized bullet, and buried itself into the Wind Mistress's shoulder. She cried out in pain, but that was expected.

"NO!" He punched the fence.

He pounded into it more, harder and harder as his swearing blasted in volume. "DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!"

 ***Click*/*FLASH!***

"God, make it stop! Please make it stop! No more! No more!"

"For fuck's sake, Minato!" Benitsu grasped the ronin by the shoulder, and spun him around. She yanked him by the collar, and pulled him in till their noses almost brushed. "Get ahold of yourself!"

"What's going on out there? Minato are you alright?!"

"Shut your damn mouth!" She shoved Minato on his ass. "This doesn't concern you!"

"Like hell it doesn't!" She shouted back.

"Please, enough from the both of you!" Minato whimpered, pulling himself to his knees.

Another beam lit up. This one was close to the center. Not much margin for error.

"Fine, you did enough for now. More than I would have thought." Benitsu grumbled as she pushed him away. She focused back on the game. "Alright, from now on you press that button when I say so! Is that understood sweetheart?!"

"As if I would trust you."

The grid rattled, and she jumped back at the noise. The beast's signature black knife had lodged itself in the grid. She looked up at the shadowy figure. Shaking his head no, it swiped its hand to the side, and jabbed his pointer finger at the Ronin.

He was the one who must play. She must only watch.

"Yeah, you're real tough on the other side of that barrier, aren't you?!"

Minato staggered back to his feet. "Fire it again…"

The spinning blade soared and buried itself into the board, but the edge made a clean slice through her outer bosom. Her bra tore, delicate indigo dress ripped asunder. Her right breast bounced to full view, and slid upon the razor sharp edge. It cut deep, and the fact she was rotating and couldn't move didn't help matters.

 ***Click*/*FLASH!***

Minato would have been sweating bullets right now if it weren't for the fact that bullets were already poised to blow his head off. He was about to say something reassuring to his beloved Sekirei, when he saw, to his utter horror, that her finger was going for the button right now.

"Kazehana! Stop!" he shrieked, but his words came too late.

She pushed the button and Kazehana's left arm was next to be slit asunder, eliciting a cry of pain from the powerful alien.

"Kazehana!"

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Minato turned back to Kazehana, but his eyes widened when he saw her finger going for the button again.

"DON'T!" he screamed, but again, he was a microsecond too late. Mercifully it submerged in the wide space between her legs…

Minato could feel his heart pounding in his chest, but Benitsubasa's words rang in his head, and he, with great difficulty, managed to steel himself. "Kazehana!" he cried. "Don't push it until I say so!"

"What?" she cried back. Had the pain made her hard of hearing? "Push it?'"

"No! Wait!"

…The second to last dagger discharged, the cruel tip slammed into its mark. A gasp erupted from Kazehana's abdomen. The ronin's winced away. He slowly inched his head up. He surveyed the scene, and sank to his knees…

"Oh thank god." he panted. "Tankgodtankgodtankgod."

The blade missed. It was a miracle how the contents of Minato's stomach were still inside it, and even more so that he hadn't soiled himself.

"Is everything okay, Minato?" the straining Kazehana questioned. "How many more do we have left."

"Just one…" he huffed out, swallowing a mouthful of saliva. "Just one more, and you're free…"

Another laser lit up, the roulette spinning faster than ever. "Press it now…"

It soared, and missed. They had done it.

"Oh thank god it's over…" Minato sighed.

Benitsu glared a hole into the pighead. "Alright you son of a bitch, that was the last one, so let her go! Right now! Or else I'm breaking in there and forcing you!" she demanded, beating the grid with her forearm. "You hearin me?!"

The field general made good on his master's word, and pulled the lever; the splintered dartboard grinds to a lethargic halt. The pair sighed as the wind matron's person rotated upright. But soon after, they heard a slow unsheathing. Mathis had drawn his ebony shrouded knife. The blade's tip held sternly locked in his middle and ring fingers, he lined it up between his sight and Kazehana's head.

Now it was his turn to test his accuracy.

"No please!" Minato retched forth. The field general angles his arm back. "Have mercy!"

He let the ka-bar fly, the thirteenth projectile had been released…and hit its mark; the ribbon encircling the wilted one's vision unraveled and floated downward like a dove's feather. Minato had flinched away, but Benitsubasa had full attentiveness.

From where she was standing, she couldn't make out whether or not it actually went through her head or came really close.

She asked herself how lucky did the youth feel?

Kazehana hadn't moved a muscle since the impact…then her eyes shot open, her pupils angled to the blade, mouth widened in shock. It was literally a millimeter away from her temple.

"You can open your eyes now, Minato." Benitsu stated. Minato peeked out from the refuge of cover. "She's fine. Any closer though and her head would have split apart like a melon. Turns out thirteen is your lucky number. Either that or he was showing off."

"I think I'm going to be sick…"

The boiling spotlight's hum is silenced, and the room is once again shrouded in blackness. A moment later, the generators kick back on and the whole area lights up. Kazehana was still bound to her device, but Mathis had vanished. The grid separating Minato from his 5th Sekirei began its slow ascent to the ceiling. Though she bled, her life had not been forfeit. Minato earned her. The third trial was complete.

He rushed to her side, Benitsu following behind. He looked into her eyes as she winced in pain.

"C'mon," he said. "We gotta get those shurikens out of her before those wounds become infected."

"Right." Benitsu nodded.

…

With some careful effort, two of the shurikens were removed safely. The one in her shoulder was really hammered in though. Bentisu would have to be a bit rough to get it out. Now all they had to do was pick the little bird from her nest…but no key was left behind to release the shackles.

"Hey," Minato called out. "since the game is over, I think it's safe for you to use your powers now. Can you tear off those shackles?"

"Yeah, sure."

She grabs one and yanks it off. Bobbing her head down, Benitsu grumbled. "I have to admit, Minato, you showed some real balls during all this."

"You call me cowering and panicking like a child ballsy?" he asked, holding Kazehana's frame so she wouldn't fall.

"I'd be the same way if my Ashikabi were on the other side of that fence," She ripped off another shackle. "So I can't blame you. Telling her to press the button when that freak was standing right in front of her though," …and another shackle. "THAT was impressive."

"Well, thanks I guess."

…

"Eaaaasy now…"

Their heads tucked beneath Kazehana's arms, they helped her down to the floor. She winced and showed a clear loss of strength. How she'd be able to trudge along without any energy would be a real problem. With the clock still ticking, her wounded self could prove to only slow them down…if only there was a way to reinvigorate her…

He cradled the crying bird in a warm embrace. Though the collar Minato wore made it uncomfortable, he didn't care…and neither did she. All that mattered was they were reunited, and nothing could separate them again. Minato would make damn sure of that once this nightmare was over. Kazehana, though weak, managed to pull away from him and let herself wilt back. She gazed into her Ashikabi's watering eyes, and slipped a hand to his backside, giving it a tight squeeze.

He peeped in shock, but couldn't help but smile. That was his Kazehana alright.

Benitsubasa rolled her eyes, trying to mask the envy welling up inside her. She turned attention back to the roulette, and locking eyes to the masked golem's weapon of choice, she gripped the hilt and began to pull.

"Why are you taking the big guy's knife?" Minato asked.

"Same reason you took the lightbulb from before." She explained. "Might have been left behind for a reason. Besides," she yanked it out from bloodstained roulette, ripping away the splinters and slipping it into her belt. "I'd rather he not get it back."

"Good point…just don't go stabbing us in the back now."

"We've been through this already, Minato-"

"I know, I know. I'm joking." He looked at Kazehana. "Can you walk?"

Without warning, Kazehana pulled his head in and locked her lips against his; her violet wings burst from behind her, and their humming brilliance soon faded.

Pulling away, she brushed her hair back with her fingers and smiled. Her strength had returned. "I can now."

Hopping to his feet, he lent the wind maiden a hand and helped her to hers. Though she wobbled, Kazehana still stood firm. As she stretched her limbs, which had healed to the point where they hadn't bled from doing so, a cassette tape fell from her dress and clattered to the floor.

The three stared at it for a moment, and Minato withdrew the tape recorder from his pocket.

"Let's see what it says…"

He picks up the tape, and relays the message.

 _"If you are listening to this, you have succeeded in earning back Kazehana. There is no doubt in my mind that she has most likely expressed great appreciation for you saving her, and as such, kissed you. However, I see the reinvigorating effects of this bond to give you all a rather unfair advantage. That being the case, I have limited the use of such a method down to four uses which can be distributed between all your Sekirei. If you look down, you can see, one of the red lights on your collar has gone black. This indicates that one kiss has been used. If you try to kiss one of your Sekirei after all the lights have dimmed, it will be considered game over and the collar will detonate. You can choose to kiss one four times, two twice, or one for four individual Sekirei you have winged. My advice would be to use this bond sparingly and only in the most dire of circumstances. Good luck."_

The tape grinds to a halt.

"One kiss down…three more to spare…" Minato thought outloud.

"Wait," Benitsu questioned, doing finger math. "Don't you have five Sekirei?"

"With Kusano gone, yes."

"So that means even if you kiss evenly between all your Sekirei…one will still be left out."

"I know." He said. "That just means we're going to have to try hard and watch each other's backs as much as possible, so to keep damages to a minimum."

Benitsu made for the door. "Clock is still ticking you two. Let's get a move on!"

"I still have no idea what's going on." Kazehana pointed out.

"We'll explain on the way. Until then, just stay close to me, understood?"

She whispered to Minato. "Are you sure we can trust her, hun?"

"Not entirely," he whispered back. "but we've had each other's backs since this all started. I saved her life, and she saved mine. So for now, it's safe to say we're on good terms with each other."

"WELL?" Benitsu shouted, stamping her boot impatiently.

"Uh, yes, understood. Understood." Minato said, steadying Kazehana and getting her prepared to walk.

"Good. Now let's get the fuck out of this shithole."

 **3:38:06…3:38:05…3:38:04…**

 **XXXXXX**

John Kramer curved his chapped lips to grin at his triumphant subject. The prize he held in his arms, albeit damaged had been rightfully earned by him.

"The kid showed a lot of courage there in the face of Mathis, you have to admit." Dr. Gordon commented.

John leered his pupils at the man's words. _"Indeed...but this is far from their last encounter."_

The cellphone at his side vibrates. John picks it up, bringing it to his ear.

On the other end, Takami Sahashi's voice echoed. _'The package has been delivered. Do you have the footage?'_

" _There has been a change of plans I'm afraid."_ He went on. _"I'd much rather deliver this message personally…"_

Standing up, he snapped the phone shut. _"Doctor Gordon, I'm afraid I must take my leave. As of now, you are responsible for overseeing the young man's game…"_


	14. Lockdown: Part I

**A/N:** Hot off the presses.

* * *

 **Lockdown  
** **Part I**

 **3:33:33…3:33:32…3:33:31…**

Water clicked at the trio's heels as they tread deeper into the mysterious darkness awaiting them ahead. The farther they went, the more dilapidated the building became. Mildewing moisture smothered the atmosphere, all the while moldy floorboards squished with each soggy step they took.

Kazehana's stomach had been growling earlier; she hadn't eaten at all during her capture, but that soon went away as the rancid odor crept it way into her nostrils. Not even her deistic grip over the air could keep it from seeping into her brain. It was too strong.

"So let me clarify…" Kazehana coughed as she massaged the deep laceration on her arm. The pain wasn't an issue for her, but a spell of numbness crept over the nerves every now and then. "we have all been kidnapped by a multi-talented serial killer who likes to play games with people's lives, and for shits and giggles forced you two to work together in order to save everybody?…"

"That's the gist of it, yes." Minato sighed, holding her close by the waist. He coughed as well.

Benitsubasa kept ahead of them by a couple yards. Given their luck, one of those pigheads was bound to show up again, and she wanted nothing more than to make 'em squeal for mercy with the new toy she yanked from their previous game. It didn't need to be the 'muscle' per-se; She just needed to crack open someone's skull to blow off steam.

She took a quick glance back at the reunited Ashikabi and Sekirei as their conversation progressed, gravity of her curiosity coaxing her pupils down to their entangling fingers. Their words became drowned out by the envy expanding in her belly, forcing her to turn her slightly watering eyes away and clamp them shut. She thought of Natsuo, how she longed for his touch and approval. But cold indifference was all she would receive. What made the blowhard cling to that weakling so easily? And why was he so receptive to it while Natsuo wasn't?!

She did everything for her Ashikabi; EVERYTHING! Every order he gave she carried out as if her very fucking life depended on it! Yeah, he had a rather questionable affinity for the same gender, but…not even a hug? A fist-bump?...spank on the ass? ANYTHING?! What made it so easy for Kazehana? Her tits, probably…

' _Fuckin' bimbo.'_ Saliva bubbled in her grinding teeth as she thought about it more.

 _Just look at her, bouncing with every confident step..._

Granted she didn't look too confident now with all those wounds, but the memory of their last encounter peeled over their current predicament. She tossed her and Haihane to the sky like they were mere bugs to be crushed amongst rocks with no less than the flick of her wrist…and kiss of her Ashikabi…

Squeezing her fist to the point where she could smash a pumpkin, she held it to her chest and whispered. "Despite all my rage, I'm still just a rat in a cage."

Minato overheard her. "What was that, Benitsu?"

"I-it was nothing." She said, marching with both hands behind her head. "Mind your own business. I'm just muttering to myself out of boredom, hoping one of those pigheads come a marchin' by so I can beat em to a pulp."

"Don't say that!" Minato yelled. "You might jinx us!"

She went back to thinking. The more she thought about it, however, the more she realized this was her chance…Natsuo's life it was up to HER to save him! If anything could get the man's attention, saving him from being ripped in half would most certainly be it! And in his current malnourished state, she'd need to watch over him 24/7… she would need to feed him! Wipe his mouth with a napkin if he spat anything back up- she would be touching his mouth! Maybe he'd even let her lick the remnants from his lips…an excuse to kiss him! Her heart tightly contracted as the vessels in her head sucked away the life fluid till her cheeks glowed bright red.

She felt a light tap on her shoulder. Benitsu took a startled glance. It was Kazehana.

She yelped. There she was, just a nose tip away from hers.

"And what might I ask has you all hot and bothered this wondrous evening?"

She jerked her head away, not realizing she was blushing ridiculously. "N-nothing…just thinking how much I'd love to get my hands on-"

"Your Ashikabi?"

"N-no!" she spat.

She wasn't fooling anybody. "You know, while you strafing along ahead of us fantasizing about him, Minato was giving me a rundown of everything. Word of advice; don't think that if we get out of this alive, your Ashikabi is going to all of a sudden convert to hetero and fall head-over-heels for you."

"Now what's that supposed to mean?!" she scowled. "And how the hell would you know anything about him?!"

"I'm well aware of your Ashikabi's… preferences; Matsu provided me and the others with quite a bit of information regarding our opposition, especially the Discipline Squad. It's wise to know the enemy better than your own friends." She said. "I can see it in your eyes, your expectations. You think that you'll fly the coop with Natsuo, he'll fall in love with you after you become his knight in shining armor and you'll live happily ever after. Don't count on it."

The Red Sekirei clenched her fists harder. Her voice became stone cold and monotonic. "S-Shut your fucking mouth about Natsuo at once…"

Kazehana's eyes pinched into a squint. "Listen closely, Pinkie Pie, I'm only telling you for your own good. I am in your debt. As disingenuous as it may or may not have been, you still saved my Ashikabi's life."

"Disingenuous?! He saved my life, so I saved his! Now we're even. It was a tradeoff of sorts…"

"Yes, but the situation calls for it. Don't blame me for being doubtful once we reach the end; where nothing is stopping you from finishing what you started on the bridge those many months ago."

"What I started? Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't it your twerp Ashikabi's kindness that got him into that mess in the first place?"

"You mean the same kindness that kept you from being liquefied from the inside out?" she reminded her.

Benitsu grumbled.

"Like I said, he told me everything."

' _You're treading thin ice don't you think, Kazehana?'_ the ronin thought. However, he couldn't help but agree with her. ' _She has a good point though…'_

Kazehana flicked back her long bangs then spoke. "Now that I think about it, Minato has done more for you in this last hour than that Ashikabi of yours has done for you since you met him." She chuckled, brushing away some dark strands from her eyes. "The man you tried to kill has more compassion for you than the one you love; fufu, my, how ironic."

"Shut. Up." A fierce glare met Kazehana's gaze. "I'm going to do more for Natsuo than anyone else in his life has ever done; including that dead boyfriend of his he can't seem to get over!"

"The love in your heart is strong, Benitsubasa; that makes it all the more tragic when it just isn't enough." she said, wallowing for a moment on Minaka.

Benitsu groaned, and after a spell of silence, sighed. "So long as I have his acceptance, that would be all I need to feel accomplished…"

"Those words are artificial; you know that's not true," she argued, taking the Red Sekirei off guard. "The fact is you want much more than that, and anything less is failure. You may not admit it, but you don't have to; I can see it just like I can see myself in a reflection. Those eyes remind me so much of myself when I wanted to become one with the game master."

"It will be enough...Mark. My. Words. Oh," she paused, halting her steps. "and if you call me 'Pinkie Pie' again, I'll mark your face along with them. This conversation is over."

"Only number one or the game master can talk to me like that, so I suggest you keep that sharp tongue of yours on a leash, Miss Daisy clips."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Benitsu's pupils broiled like pitchforks glazed in hellfire.

"It wasn't 'Pinkie Pie', if that's what you think," she said, playfully sticking out her tongue.

Benitsu's face was now boiling redder than a lobster's armor.

Despite the danger, Minato dove between the two as lightning connected their eyes and took the initiative. "Alright, enough. We're obviously not getting anywhere with this conversation, so can we please change the subject?"

"Here's an idea, pipsqueak, why not ask Miss Blow-Blow-Blow your boat if she remembers anything from before she woke up? Like if she can recall how she and your other concubines were snatched away?"

"Wow, good idea, Benitsu…" He said, surprised by how he didn't think of that. "Do you remember anything, Kazehana?"

"Now that you mention it, I do recall something now that my head has cleared up somewhat. But bear with me, this may or may not be the booze talking…"

"It's okay, take your time. If it helps, can you recall in what order everyone including yourself went missing?"

"That's one thing I know for sure, you see, were weren't picked off one by one like you would expect…we were all abducted at once at the same time and place…"

Minato staggered back. "What?!"

Benitsu was just as surprised. "You can't be serious!"

"I am." She stared at her feet. "All of us, including the landlady, swiped out from under the roof of Maison Isumo."

Benitsubasa scoffed. "Okay, this HAS to be the booze talking…"

"Let her explain, Benitsu." Minato urged.

 **XXX-FLASHBACK-XXX**

 _ **5 Days Prior to Minato's Trials…**_

Branching thunder weaved through the dark zephyrs like an expanding spider web ripping through the sky as hail cascaded upon Maison Isumo.

For the first time in...well, ever, the silence around the dinner table at Izumo Inn was not caused by the dreaded scary mask Miya used to get her way all the time.

It had been an awkward week; earlier in the day everyone including the landlady had been called in for questioning by MBI's top ranking P.I. Saito Fukushima, whom was investigating a string of gruesome murders revolving around individuals linked to the Sekirei Plan; Ashikabi or otherwise.

Many had gone missing, Minato was among them, and those who were found were either stains being scraped off of crime scenes or traumatized to the point of unresponsiveness. Even their good friends Hikari and Hibiki, along with their own Ashikabi were victimized in this brutal string of cruelty according to the detective.

Musubi went straight to the hospital Hibiki was located at to be emotional support and arrived home no less than thirty minutes ago. The tale she told about her struggle with her sister, how she could do nothing to help… It only served to keep her eyes afloat in sorrow. Every few minutes or so, a tear would squeeze through. Not since Uzume's termination did she feel so useless.

That being the case, the overall mood had been dreary and lacking hope. Tsukiumi finished her meal early and headed upstairs without a word most likely to bang on Matsu's door again for the umpteenth time just to get no answer, and Kazehana had been gone since noon, probably to get loaded on one of those tall unfinished skyscrapers she fancies so much. Her absence did not cause any worry: she was one of the strongest Sekirei in the Plan, and could easily handle herself even without her Norito active.

Minato was absent, with everyone worried for his safety, and Kusano, the once shining light of the inn, had been mercilessly cut down by the cruel blade of Miya's long-time nemesis and Musubi's supposed best friend. Musubi had always known what Karasuba was, but she had clung to the hope that, deep down, Karasuba yearned for love, and thus, saw it as her duty to teach her friend the meaning of the world's most powerful emotion.

She knew better now, and she needed to pay.

The terror and shock on everyone's faces when the little plant girl died, especially Minato's, blitzed through her mind constantly, as did it with everyone else. This was not helped by the fact that he was nowhere to be found. He was alive, of that they were sure given how they themselves still drew breath, and that brought them some comfort, but as long as he was away from them, they feared for his well-being.

Matsu hadn't left her room since Minato went missing last week, most likely to keep focused on trying to find him 24/7. She had the skills to hack into every mainframe, security cam, and top-secret network in the world and enslave them to scour the globe for any shred of evidence leading to his whereabouts, but nothing had come up. Or at least Matsu would have poked her head out of her damn room and said something if it had.

Miya lightly picked at her small plate of rice with her chopsticks and ate some of the grain-based food. Delicious as usual, but she could not savor the taste of her culinary genius. Musubi, despite her reputation as a notorious glutton, had not even touched her food, the worry making her appetite non-existent. It had inflicted great pain on them all, but she felt the worst...except perhaps Miya herself, whom inwardly cursed herself for not having removed that she-demon's head years ago and feeding it to her pet mask when she had the chance. Well, she would remedy that soon enough.

The Black Sekirei would pay for her unspeakable sins; that Miya swore.

The door slid open, and Kazehana stumbled in, throttling the goose neck of an almost empty sake bottle. The stench of alcohol wafted off her voluptuous body. She was soaking wet head to toe from the storm outside, and trailing a puddle into the kitchen. No one said a word about her condition or even bothered to greet her. No one was in the mood to talk for the longest time. Without Minato, their world was embroidered by nothing but opaque shades of grey, their only hope of color splashing back taken right from under their noses.

Kazehana tripped and fell, her ample bosom cushioning her somewhat while the sake bottle flew out of her hand, its small amount of content spilling onto the table...and Kagari's pants.

"Gah- Damn it, Kazehana," he muttered, picking up his napkin and taking it under the table to wipe away the stains before they could sink in. "I just had these washed!"

"Sawee," Kazehana hiccuped as she struggled clumsily to her feet. "Guess I (hic) got car(hic)ried away t'night (hic)!"

She grasped the table cloth and unknowingly yanked. The result was far from magical, as a candle tipped over and Miya's ceramic china spilled to the floor with clattering shatters. Dinner was over before she had even a chance to grab a bite.

Muttering something about silly drunkards, Kagari finished cleaning his pants and placed the now used napkin back on the table. The power went out. Completely

"Wonderful." Homura said. "As if things couldn't get any more inconvenient."

"Oh don't be such a buzz kill, sweetie." Kazehana hiccupped again.

Everyone, except Miya, began flailing around blindly in the pitch darkness, with Kazehana crashing into pretty much everything, which ended with her bumping into Musubi and the two busty babes falling in a bouncy, undignified heap which Miya would most certainly disapprove of if she could see it.

Miya, stoic as ever, decided to restore order. "Everyone calm down," she said, her voice not raising at all. It didn't need to. "I'm sure that Matsu can restore the power if we ask her to."

Everyone nodded, though they couldn't see each other.

"But Matsu hasn't been out of her room for days without a word."

"She'll open it this time, don't worry. Miya said, getting to her feet like a general at attention, "now, if Kagari-kun would be so kind as to fetch that candle off the floor and light it, we might be able to safely make our way to Matsu's room."

"You know," he began. "I could just use my finger for-"

"It's best to be cautious, Kagari-kun." Miya countered with what he could tell was her signature smile due to her tone of voice. "Wouldn't want your powers to go out of control again now do we? You haven't been the same since Minato's disappearance."

"Hmm, alright fine."

After padding the ground (and 'accidentally' Musubi's chest) a few times searching for the candle he finally found it then lit the wick with the snap of his fingers.

Homura aimed the warm candlelight up the steps, and the group followed. Musubi of course had to sling one of Kazehana's arms over her shoulders as to keep her balanced going up. At the end of the hall, a hazy sliver of teal beamed through the crack of the hidden door leading to Matsu's chamber. Homura knocked and pushed it open.

"Art thou serious, Matsu?!" Tsukiumi spat as she hunched over the red-head's shoulder.

"Yes," she stated, swabbing her dress over her dust-sprinkled eyeglasses. "It took a lot of searching, but over the last few days, I have FINALLY been able to pinpoint Minato's location in the capital."

Musubi held her arms close to her chest, letting out a worried moan. "Ohh, where's Minato? I'm really getting worried…"

Miya then bowed under Homura's arm and entered Matsu's quarters as he held the door open and blew out the candle. "Calm down, Musubi-chan. I'm sure he's fine."

Kazehana downs a bit more sake and wipes her mouth. "I dunno, Miya. He hasn't been the same since-"

Tsukiumi and Matsu glanced back at them.

Miya cuts her off with a scowl. "Please, don't mention what that THING did, Kazehana."

"Ah," Matsu purred as she adjusted her bifocals. "Just in time. Glad you could join us."

"What are you up to?" Homura asked, snapping the door behind him. "The power just went out, how is your room still-?"

"A backup generator." She said, smirking. "Always keep one handy for myself in case of power surges."

She turned back towards the monitor, cracking her knuckles as she went to type again. "Once I find Minato, I'll be sure to get the power back on for all of you, now where was I?...oh yes!"

"A hex on the power, Matsu!" Tsukiumi roared, digging nails to palm. "Just find my husband at once!"

"Alright, alright, hold on a sec. Sheesh…"

Matsu's scampering digits skipped across the keys as her narrowing eyes absorbed the lightning-fast code into the supercomputer that was her mind. The inn's tenants kept silent, staring blankly into the, for them, undecipherable text as the clattering clicks crinkled into their eardrums. Perhaps if she could get a more solid lock on the signal…

"Heh,"A crescent glare swept across her lenses as the wisdom Sekirei's moist lips pulled back into a smirk. "Found him!"

Musubi let out a delighted hum as her cowlick twitched happily. "Ahh! Really?!"

"Sure did. Just lemme zoom in…aand-agh!"

Charged particles peppered Matsu's fingertips from the keyboard's malfunctioning backlight.

She jerked away holding her singed hand close as whips of static lashed and zigzagged about several meters, chaining from monitor to monitor. Except for Miya, everyone else in the room was rattled, they huddled together trying to keep their distance from the presumably lethal discharge of sputtering electrons.

As the shock died down, their confinement dimmed from its earlier baby blue hue and sank into a violent; dooming red haze. Like being enveloped by a thick shadow of blood.

The landlady's pupils rushed to each corner of her eyes at a pace only light could match; her arched thumb flicked outward, exposing the hilt of her blade as she drummed the grip with her fingers.

"Matsu," Tsukiumi bellowed. She was starting to regret that earlier comment on 'hexing' the power. "W-what the blazes is going on?!"

"Shit! It's a virus!" Matsu said, shocked.

Homura grumbled. "I don't like this…"

The landlady kept firm. Somehow she felt eyes were on all of them from every conceivable direction. "Stay close, everyone."

"I have no idea…" Matsu muttered. "my equipment never malfunctions! I have safe-guards!"

A harking squeal retched forth from the hidey-hole's surround sound system which soon escalated into a high-pitched buzz that got louder and louder until the audio outlets popped and cracked. It scraped into their brains deep; their minds begged their sensitive eardrums for mercy. Everyone but the landlady covered their ears and dropped to their knees in agony, the sake bottle slipping Kazehana's grip and smashing into fragments on the floor. Vibrating speckles of interference scratched across the monitors; rippling lines expanded from each corner and dragged downward; a picture began to form. Someone was hacking into Matsu's mainframe…

"Agh! Someone turn down the volume!" Kazehana retched, finally shaken from her stupor.

The tenant's now blended audit orifices were on the verge of oozing out of their skulls, but the scraping finally stopped and the laugh of an infant was heard.

 _"Hello everyone, I see you have finally found me. Congratulations."_

They would have been thankful, if only said noise wasn't swapped in favor of the dry guttural greeting of the anemic Jigsaw doll.

 _"I have a game for all of you."_

The residents stared at the central monitor in pupil gaping silence, awareness only briefly wandering amongst themselves to ensure they weren't the only ones seeing the paste-faced marionette addressing them. One by one they gradually pulled themselves to their feet, the landlady alert as she would be during a showdown with Karasuba.

The puppet's clicking jaw splintered as it spoke. _"but before going into that, let me first assure you all that no harm has befallen your Ashikabi, Minato Sahashi. He will be partaking in a game of his own, one which will assist me in ending the bloodshed of this sickening Sekirei Plan, and you will all be playing a role in it. To save you the trouble of finding your Ashikabi and tracking me down, however, I've taken the liberty of personally delivering you all to him, save for Miss Asama, whom will be tasked with an…alternative test…"_

"Alternative test?" the landlady spoke. "What is your business with me and the residents of Maison Isumo? And what have you done with Minato? Answer me!"

"With all due respect, Miya, I don't think he can hear you." Kagari spoke up.

 _"On the contrary #06, I can hear you loud and clear. Why don't you all just try…relaxing for a while…"_

The puppet paused it's speech, a drafty hiss was heard from above.

"Does anyone else hear that?!" Kazehana shouted whipping her neck around to the group behind her.

"It's gas!" The landlady surmised, clasping a hand over her nose and mouth. The rest of her speech was now muffled. "Everyone, try not to breathe it in!"

"My gas masks? WHERE ARE MY GAS MASKS?!" Matsu panicked in a coughing fit as she searched her locker.

"Everyone stay close to me!" Kazehana shouted. A flowery vortex whirled upward from her high heels. "WIND BARRIER!" Her arms forced outward; the barrier's circumference swelled and engulfed the inn's tenants. "This bubble should keep the gas out for a little while, just don't start hyperventilating!"

"Right." Tsukiumi and Musubi nodded in unison, the brunette's tone more concerned than that of Tsukiumi's, whom's voice and nostrils were seething.

The weakened Matsu crawled into the oxygenated zephyr, and collapsed into a heap at everyone's feet. She had inhaled too many fumes.

Kagari attempted to resuscitate her as the gas thickened around them.

"C'mon Matsu! C'mon!" He said, shaking her. "You have to wake up!"

"It's no use." Miya affirmed. "She's out, and I know exactly why."

 _"By now you should notice that the air has become thicker. Rest assured the nerve agent you are currently breathing is non-lethal to Sekirei. It will, however, render you all unconscious within approximately two minutes taking your wind barrier into account, and yes, that includes you too, Miya. Your husband was the one who designed its formula, afterall…"_

Miya coughed. "…so it wasn't the storm that caused the power to malfunction at all, was it? It was all planned…by you…"

"YOU LUMPISH, DIZZY-EYED VESSAL!" roared Tsukiumi, her hair flaring up like fire. She clasped the monitor closest to her, drawing it to her pearly snarl as she sent her fist into the puppet's superimposed cheek spiral. "Thou darest hide from a distance instead of facing us?! WHERE IS MY HUSBAND?! TELL ME YOU FILTHY CUR!"

Homura yanked her by the shoulder, his mouth now covered by his mask. "For the love of God, Tsukiumi, you're wasting what little air we have left! We need to get out of here, fast, so don't blow a gasket on us!"

Except for a few cracks on the screen, the picture didn't deteriorate. The puppet baby-cackled at this action.

 _"Your anger should be re-directed, #09. I am not the enemy amongst you. Friends come in all shapes and sizes, and there is but a common foe we all share. When you awaken, you will all be reunited with your Ashikabi, and the Sekirei Plan will soon be nothing more than a fetid memory in your watering eyes. No longer will Minaka's shackles bound your love for the individual you were destined to share your lives with. You will all be able to live your lives without fear of the confinement and bloodshed which was unrightfully forced upon you, provided that the man whom you all share affection for can prove that he in fact deserves it. Rest well, and good luck."_

The screen then turned to a seizure inducing flashing of blood red and darkness.

Like their consciousness' would soon be, their unwelcomed guest vanished without a trace.

 **XXX-Flashback End-XXX**

Minato stared at Kazehana as she clenched her hand. "Wow…"

She shook her head. "Despite Kagari's efforts, Matsu wouldn't wake up. We had to leave her there…"

"You did all you could, Kazehana. Don't blame yourself…you made a good call in what you did."

She couldn't help but go beet red at her Ashikabi's praises. "…thank you, Minato."

"What happened next?"

"Tsukiumi grabbed the flashlight off of Matsu's bedside and we made an effort to get downstairs as fast as we could…"

 **XXX-FLASHBACK-XXX**

A fire grew in the landlady's eyes. "Everyone downstairs, now! Hurry!"

"BUT WHAT ABOUT MATSU?!" Kagari protested.

"The gas isn't lethal, she'll be fine!" Kazehana said. "We can come back for her later! Musubi, break the door down!"

"Yes!" She nodded.

Musubi burst through the door shoulder first upon the landlady's order. It was still pitch dark, but last time they were at least able to see out the window and into the lightning bug-swarmed backyard. Tsukiumi clicked on the flashlight and swabbed the beam over the windows, or at least where there were supposed to be windows.

With the Sekirei plan's tensions being as high as they were, Matsu installed a series of metal shutters to put the entire inn on lockdown in case of emergency. The virus must have effected them and sealed them shut.

"WATER CELEBRATION!" Tsukiumi catapulted a sphere of super-dense moisture at the metal, but no luck.

"You're wasting oxygen Tsukiumi!" Miya raged. "We need to get downstairs! If we're lucky the gas will be less dense!"

They couldn't focus on this fact much though as not a second later, they heard moaning coming from downstairs. The tone of which caused all their heads to turn to the stairwell.

"Help! Someone! Tsukiumi! Musubi! Anyone!"

"Minato!" Musubi panicked.

His terrorized screams pierced through the Sekirei's heart like a corkscrewing spear, she could barely breathe let alone acknowledge Miya's hannya mask as she tried to maintain order. It was all for naught. The group, growing wearier by the second as the oxygen became more and more cluttered, called out to the brunette as made a bee-line towards the steps.

"Musubi no! It's a trap!"

She looked back at them as the floor flew beneath her. As her lips motioned to form words, Musubi lost her footing and tumbled down the steps, her cranium cracked against the railing. She rolled into an unconscious heap.

 **XXX-Flashback End-XXX**

"…after Musubi panicked and strayed from the group, she tripped and fell into the guardrail headfirst and went tumbling down the stairs. She didn't get up after that."

"Oh, no, was she okay?! Was she still breathing?!"

"HA!" Benitsubasa sneered. "Well at least she didn't damage anything useful!"

"Hey, shut up! This is hardly the time to be laughing!" Minato argued.

"Hey, we're trapped in a spiraling hellhole." She said. "May as well find a few things to laugh at on our trip to lighten the mood."

Benitsu started to whistle innocently.

"Yeah, at my Ashikabi's expense, of course." Kazehana interjected, pupils clutching in a squint while her lips curled downward. She looked back at her Ashikabi as the Red Sekirei pulled down her lower eyelid and exposed her tongue. "If Musubi could take all those bokken strikes to the head while training with #01, then she could survive a fall down a flight of steps no problem. Besides, Kagari checked her pulse, she was still breathing. So there's nothing to worry about."

"I suppose you're right. Come to think of it, a photo of her was also on that document I found when I woke up." Minato grumbled. "What did you do afterwards?"

"After checking on Musubi, we found…well, you."

"Huh?..."


End file.
